Muketsu no Kyuuketsuki
by na no duh
Summary: After defeating Voldemort in his fourth year, Harry leaves the wizarding world. He doesn't get very far before trouble finds him in the form of painful birthday surprises, hungry vampires, and Cross Academy. Yaoi. HP/KK. MPREG. HP/Vampire Knight xover.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I wish I could tell you I truly own Harry**

**I'd tumble in money, acting quite merry.**

**But the reality is, I'm quite broke and quite hungry**

**That's why I write fanfictions for no freakin' money!**

**Now that I've rambled, I must come to the point**

**I'm not J.K. Rowling--so sorry to disappoint!!**

**"**_**Crucio!**_**"**

**An unbearable pain flooded through Harry's petite frame. His body convulsed helplessly against the headstone, where he had landed as his legs fell away from underneath him. He couldn't control his own body anymore. His small limbs jerked helplessly, and he curled into himself. He couldn't stand it anymore! It felt as if a million volts of electricity were coursing through his form. He just wanted the pain to stop...**

**A minute slowly passed, or maybe it had only been a few seconds. It felt like it had been a lifetime since the unendurable pain had begun. Then, suddenly, Voldemort lifted the curse from Harry, and his mind slowly became his own again. Sweat rolled from his pale forehead as Harry tried to make sense of his surroundings. Where was he? What was he doing? But his thoughts were too scattered, and his vision remained clouded. **

**His body was wracked with violent spasms, until Harry felt a sudden warmth center in his chest. Vivid images arose within Harry of a boy being yanked against a stone and harshly tied down. Of an ugly baby being lowered into a huge cauldron. A ritual...bone, flesh, and...**_**blood!**_** His blood! Voldemort was back! He had to get out of here! The warmth in his chest gave a jolt and started to expand. Harry moaned softly, and his head flew back against the gravestone, bearing his neck in a sensuous, but almost painful motion. **

**The night was ringing with the laughter of Voldemort's faithful followers, but Harry was immune to this. Something was burning through his body, quickly building up, but still trapped. It was searching for a way to escape. Harry tried to push it back underneath his skin. He wanted to keep this feeling forever! **

**What was this power seething underneath his skin?! It was unlike anything Harry had ever felt before--so strong, teeming with strength, pulsing with...magic? His magic, but not like he had ever used it before. It pounded through his veins, reverberating throughout his brain, causing a mad rush of ecstasy to flood through his senses. The force was taking over his body, and he **_**loved **_**it! **

**Finally unable to be contained any longer, it burst from his body, and a blinding flash of neon green lit the graveyard, making Voldemort and his Death Eaters fling their arms up to shield their eyes. After a span of ten seconds, the light was inexorably pulled to its source, like metal to a magnet. Wisps of green mist slowly wafted through the air, speeding up faster and faster the closer it came to Harry's still form. It crashed in wave upon unrelenting wave over his skin, pulsing in time with his heartbeat. As Voldemort's red eyes narrowed in surprise and anger, the haunting glow coalesced in wispy tendrils around Harry's form, prickling along his skin and causing an electrifying reaction. It felt as if Harry could do anything!**

**Harry's face tilted upward and glowing green eyes locked with red. Voldemort couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear along his spine that flooded straight to his blackened heart. The build-up of energy around Harry's lithe frame brightened and condensed, lifting his messy jet black locks to float in a nonexistent breeze. Robes fluttered gently around Harry's legs as he took several steps closer to Voldemort. **

**"You will not get away this time, Tom. Your death is long overdue."**

**Looking like some beautiful, avenging angel, Harry effortlessly flung out an arm in the direction of Voldemort, the power of his magic at his command. He wanted the power to destroy Voldemort once and for all, and his magic obeyed immediately. In a moment, everything was all over. The bright green manifestation of Harry's magic stretched outward, engulfing Voldemort. A high-pitched scream was heard, and then nothing at all. When the light faded away, nothing remained of Tom Riddle but a pile of ash already being swept away in the wind.**

**Gasps of surprise and horror resounded around Little Hangleton's graveyard as the Death Eaters took in the scene. Their leader had been killed by a young boy! They tensed and started to make a grab for their wands, but a warning glance from the still glowing boy made them think twice. As whips of green began to lash out toward them, the Death Eaters scrambled over tombstones and quickly apparated away.**

**Harry stood there, head lowered and breathing heavily. Slowly, the light around him began to fade and his hair fluttered to rest back on his shoulders. A sharp sigh escaped his lips, expelling his breath forcefully from his body; his body gave a sharp jerk, and Harry closed his eyes as he crumpled to the ground. He was so tired...he would only close his eyes...for a little bit...He would just take a short nap, and when he woke up, he promised himself to take Cedric's body back to Hogwarts. Not now...later...yeah, later...**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Don't own Potter; never have, never will

so don't sue me, cuz I can't pay the bill.

The days had gone by in a blur to Harry, who couldn't seem to dredge up the happiness that everyone else seemed to have in spades. He was confused, and terrified of himself. He had killed a man. Granted, Voldemort was one evil bastard who liked to think he could play at being an immortal, but he was still just a man. And Harry had easily taken away his life. What was this power that he even now felt shuddering underneath his skin? It could not be normal. Harry gave a small huff. He would never be normal, it seemed.

It had been one week since the disaster in the graveyard, and Harry's mind was still fumbling over what had happened, trying to make sense of it all. Cedric was dead, killed by Wormtail--the bloody rat! His mind flittered over the image of Cedric's father clinging to his son's lifeless body, a sobbing face tucked against a long-cold neck, fingers harshly gripping a loved one no longer there. Why did Cedric have to die?! If only he wouldn't have been so noble, demanded that they take the Cup together...

Harry continued to make his way listlessly throughout the castle. He passed several curious students without giving them a glance. They were only interested in finding out how he had defeated the greatest dark lord of all time. No one bothered to talk to Harry, to comfort him. They were all too busy celebrating the downfall of Voldemort, and now that he had gotten rid of their enemy, Harry was unimportant to them. Harry kept his eyes straight ahead, a vacant expression plastered on his face. Eventually, he made his way to an uninhabited section of the castle where he was sure no one would bother him. Silently gliding over to a large windowsill overlooking the lake, Harry glumly took a seat, curling his legs up toward his chest and resting his chin upon his knees. A draft blew through a gap between the windowsill and the glass, chilling him enough to make him shudder. Harry leaned his forehead against the cool windowpane and watched some Hogwarts students horsing around down by the lake. Their laughter echoed in his ears. When had he ever been that carefree? Never.

He couldn't have ever acted like that. His relatives wouldn't have let him. He was a freak in their eyes, and freaks weren't allowed to have fun. They shouldn't even be allowed to live. And Vernon had taught him that lesson many times, beating him to within an inch of his life. The only thing that had kept him alive was his aunt's fear that Dumbledore would find out about his mistreatment. Not knowing of magic, Harry had fallen into a trap that he did not believe he would ever be free of.

And then, he had come to Hogwarts, where he had started to loosen up and make his first friends. But he soon had more enemies than friends there as well, enemies more cunning than the Dursleys ever were. Gossiping children just waiting for him to mess up......Slytherin students that followed the orders of a spiteful Draco Malfoy...a snarky potions professor taunting him at every turn...a misguided headmaster who didn't listen when he said he hated living at the Dursleys. Not to mention an evil psychotic mastermind out to kill him every year or so. Over the years, Harry had come to realize that his once beloved school--his wonderful home-away-from-hell--had become just as much of a trap as the house on Privet Drive.

There were, however, things that brightened his time at school. He still did have his friends. They tried to cheer him up when they noticed he was down. Thing is, Ron was never very good at noticing. And Hermione, well...she was so focused on studying and on proving to the wizarding world that she could be the best that she rarely had time in her busy schedule _to_ notice. Lately, they seemed to be drifting in different directions.

And so, after four years of actively being a wizard, Harry Potter was ready to call it quits. He loved his magic, and he could not live without it. He _could_ live without the wizarding world, however. And that's exactly what he planned to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**My claim to Harry Potter is the books I have at home.**

**My Vampire Knights are rented from the library, out on loan.**

**But I never claimed I wrote them, even though that makes me cry.**

**And so I make disclaimers on the stories I try to write.**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Harry loved to wander the streets of Venice late at night. When the moon was shining down on him in all its brightness, he couldn't help but feel that at least something was going his way. He was alone; he had been for two months now. And as far as he could tell, no one from the wizarding world was looking for him. It made him sad some nights, thinking about Ron and Hermione. He missed their companionship, their constant bickering. They had broken the silence, filled some moments of his short, harsh life with joy and laughter. Now, he had nothing to fill that void. **

**He would often become lonely as he traveled, keeping to himself. And that was why he had started to make nightly sojourns in whatever city he passed through. Even when no one else was around, the moon would always be there, always keep watch over him. A smile gently flickered across his face, curving his pouty pink lips upward and warming his cool, emerald eyes. He took his loving gaze from the silver orb suspended in the sky and continued his silent walk through the city, shoving his hands into his black skinny jeans and aiming for his hotel room.**

**Another fifteen minutes passed before he spied the golden glow emanating from the doors of the hotel lobby across from the alley he had used as a shortcut. He was the only one out at this time of night, bar the occasional drunk stumbling their way home, so he could hear his Vans hitting the pavement clearly. A cold wind gusted past him. He took one of his hands from a pocket and flipped up the collar of his dark coat before slipping the cooling appendage once more into his jeans pocket. **

**Another gust whistled through the narrow alley he found himself in, and Harry shivered violently. His thin shirt was no match for this weather. He had kept his long coat open, but now wished he had buttoned it up. Oh well, he thought, almost there. His long coat fluttered behind him as he walked, creating a low flapping noise. No other sounds ruined the perfection of the night. He preferred it that way. Stopping at the edge of the alley, he looked across the road at the hotel where he was currently staying and let out a small sigh, his breath warming the air in front of his mouth. Time to practice honing his wild magic, then he'd hit the sack for a few hours. **

**In the three months he'd been traveling the world, Harry had become very proficient at harnessing his magic. He could now use his magic at will, even for larger, more complex spells. He had but to think of it, and whatever he needed would appear instantly, no foolish wand waving required. Harry did not even have to lift a finger if he didn't want to. However, he did not like the thought of becoming dependent on his magic, so he kept his magic usage to a minimum.**

**Since he had been practicing so hard to control his magic, Harry now found it easy to wandlessly do spells that had taken him forever to learn with a wand. He kept his wand on him for sentimental reasons only. He also figured that he could give it to his future children, if he ever had any, that is. **

**Harry smiled beatifically at the thought of a handful of little children playing out in a yard while he and an as yet unknown spouse watched over them as they clasped their hands together. He would lean against his mate's strong, lean body and rest his head on their shoulder, their children's laughter ringing in his ears. And then his mate would rub a calloused thumb across the back of Harry's knuckles, causing Harry to look up into endless mahogany eyes...**

**Harry let out a startled giggle, his emerald eyes sparkling with mirth as he realized how his mind had been wandering. A satisfied gleam entered his eyes before he closed them and smiled gently. Out of all the things that Harry wanted, he wanted family the most. And it was the one thing his magic could not conjure for him. Slowly, the light faded from his eyes and his lips settled into a pout.**

"**Oh well. I just have to keep looking. I'll find someone who will love me...right?"**

**He stopped and contemplated his statement for a few seconds, then a blinding smile lit his entire face. He continued on his way, a bounce to his step and his laughter chiming in the evening air.**

"**Right."**

**After all, tonight was his fifteenth birthday. What better way to celebrate than a walk underneath the moonlight and a dream of a happy family--his family--in his thoughts.**

**---------------0000000000000000000000---------------**

**It was now midnight, and Harry was on his way back to his hotel after a refreshing birthday jaunt through the city when a sudden pain bowled him over. He lurched sideways, one hand grabbing his chest, the other scrabbling for purchase against the nearby stone wall. He started sweating profusely as pulses of pain radiated from his head and heart down into his stomach. It felt as if claws were digging their way through his stomach and rearranging the organs in the lower half of his body. What the bloody hell was this?! The pain was unbearable! **

**He couldn't think straight, let alone try to get some help. He was stuck here, alone, in this stinking alley, trying to endure what seemed to be unendurable. His stomach lurched uncomfortably, and Harry quickly fell to all fours as he retched onto the ground. And still the pain wouldn't leave him alone. Tears silently and unknowingly found their way down his face to mingle with the regurgitated contents of his stomach.**

**Arms too weak to support him gave out and he shifted enough to fall sideways onto the cool pavement. As Harry's body screamed at him for release from the unending pain, he curled into himself and continued to cry. What's happening to me, thought Harry, before his mind could handle no more and he passed out. **

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! Just finished the third chapter of Muketsu no Kyuuketsuki (In the dictionary I have at home, that translates into _Bloodless Vampire_). Harry will be meeting vampires in the next one to two chapters. Another one or two chapters later, and it'll officially become a Vampire Knight crossover. **

**I'm in the process of writing an actual novel, so I'm uploading this story as I crank out the chapters in hopes that you'll give me honest feedback on my writing style. I tend to write in a very technical manner, and I usually don't put in detailed descriptions based on all five senses. I definitely need more dialogue, in my opinion. If anyone wants to give me pointers so I can apply them to not only this story but my own novel, feel free to review! Thanks for the help and please continue reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Poor, pitiful me--

don't own VK or HP.

* * *

The sound of rustling woke a still dazed Harry. The pain had thankfully faded to a dull ache over his whole body, leaving Harry feeling groggy and disoriented. He just wanted to lay there and never get up. He slightly shifted his legs, cramped from laying in one position for a long time, and felt a slight stickiness between his legs. The aching seemed to be strongest around the lower region of his body. What was wrong with his body? And why did he have blood dampening the seat of his pants? _Why do abnormal things always happen to me_, Harry yelled in his mind. Again, more rustling came from farther down the alley. This time, the sounds were accompanied by occasional heavy breaths, as if someone were sniffing at the air. The noises continued, coming closer and closer, until a pair of booted feet stopped in front of Harry's prone body. Another sniff resounded. Then a chuckle.

Harry panicked. He tried to open his eyes, but they felt as if they were weighed down. A moan escaped across his dry, cracked lips. His tongue darted out to lick them, only to encounter a metallic taste. Blood. _So_, Harry thought, _I must have bitten them sometime last night_. He shuddered at the taste.

A nudge against his calf came from one of the boots stationed in front of him, followed by another sinister snicker. The figure before him knelt down and began to sniff once again. Harry put more effort into opening his eyes, and they fluttered open slightly a few times. It was still dark outside. He couldn't have been out that long, three hours at most. Feeling the gaze of the person at his side, Harry wearily forced his tired eyes to focus on him. The figure was shrouded in darkness, so Harry was unable to make much out. Was this individual a threat? Or was he here to help him?

Suddenly, a dull twinge shot through Harry's stomach; he couldn't stop from cringing and letting out a muttered cry. His pain filled emerald eyes looked up at the person.

"Help me..." He stuttered out while grimacing.

As another wave crashed over him, Harry squeezed his eyes shut, letting one tear trail down his face. "Please..." he whispered.

The man chuckled, and his mellow voice answered Harry.

"Oh, I'll help you all right."

Then the man leaned forward, placing one arm around Harry's shoulders and another at his tiny waist. He brought Harry close to his chest; Harry's head rolled to the side, the long, pale column of his neck shimmering, exposed in a beam of moonlight.

"I'll help you, my sweet," the man repeated, his glinting blood-red eyes finally reflecting in the light. Harry's eyes widened, and he began to struggle as the man leaned over and nuzzled at his bared neck. The man just clasped Harry tighter; Harry felt as if he were fighting uselessly against a stubborn, unbreakable mountain. Harry closed his eyes in concentration as he tried to call upon his magic, but his magic would not come forth. Harry let out a frustrated groan. His magic was exhausted from the earlier painful bout of...whatever that had been. Now, he was too drained to perform even the tiniest of spellwork! The man clung to Harry closely, refusing to ease his hold. There was no way Harry was going to escape.

_What was this man_, Harry screamed in his mind. No human could have this much strength! A picture of a pale-skinned figure baring fangs screamed through Harry's mind. _A vampire?!_

The figure flicked a tongue across Harry's rapidly beating pulse; Harry could not hold back a scared whimper. Harry could feel the creature grin against his neck, dragging slightly pointed canines across his dampened skin. Resuming the fruitless struggle against his captor, Harry couldn't help but to emit a burst of soft keening wails.

"Mmm. Yes, make those wonderful noises. They make me ache for your blood even more, my sweet," the vampire murmured, burying his face into the juncture between Harry's neck and jawline. Harry stilled, truly frightened.

The vampire looked down at Harry with an insane glint in his eye. He let loose a evil, yet mellifluous laugh.

"You will be a wonderful addition to my army of chaos. I can picture it now...thousands of vampires feeding upon the humans...chaos unimaginable! And you...you, my sweet little Level E...will thirst for blood uncontrollably...and I--your master--will rule over it all!"

"Please...no..." Harry whimpered.

The vampire just pressed his nose next to Harry's pulse and took another whiff.

"You smell so good, my sweet," the vampire whispered in a loving tone. "I've never smelled something so delicious!"

And with that, the vampire reared back and ruthlessly plunged his bared fangs into Harry's neck. Harry's emerald eyes widened impossibly, his pupils constricting in fright and surprise, and his small, bow-shaped mouth flew open in a silent scream. His fingers scraped against the inhumanly hard shoulders of the vampire before finding the vampire's chin. Harry's tiny fingers uselessly tried to push away the vampire, no match for the bloodthirsty creature slowly draining the blood from his body. Soon enough, Harry stopped struggling completely as his limbs became too heavy. His hands flopped onto the alley's pavement; his eyelids closed and his skin became transparent. Harry's brain slowly shut down. Harry sank into oblivion, unaware of the pureblood vampire retracting his fangs and gently settling Harry onto the ground.

"Yes...you will be my cute little Level E...and you will hunger for our blood bond...you will come to me...and we will make sweet chaos together!"

* * *

Author's Note: Voila! Kapitel Vier of Muketsu no Kyuuketsuki. Finally, some bloodsuckers on the scene! Oh, just a tidbit: In my story, vampires will not go poof! when under the sun. They just prefer the darkness. Maybe sunlight hurts their sensitive eyes or something...yeah, that sounds good.

On another note: Something that might influence the traffic rate of this story--IT WILL BE YAOI! BOYxBOY! HARRY POTTER x KANAME KURAN! It seems to be heading in the direction of MPREG as well. We'll see.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Knight. Don't own Harry Potter. Just this vaguely interesting conglomeration._

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I had to go back and add a little to chapter four at the beginning and middle. I also switched some stuff at the very end. I think the changes make it even better.**

It was that part of the early morning when sounds started to pick up; some people began their daily trek to work, others ushered their young children to school. Morning songbirds twittered as they swooped from tree to tree. An occasional car passed by the alleyway where Harry lay fitfully sleeping, rolling over to avoid the sun's gentle rays.

Long, thick eyelashes fluttered gently as the warmth from the sun invaded the alley. A sigh escaped Harry's slightly parted lips. His dark locks shifted to fall across his forehead as Harry burrowed his head deeper into his arms, trying to avoid the light. The mellow atmosphere of the morning was interrupted by the sudden, violent beeping of a car's horn, and Harry's body jolted fully awake.

"Damn it! Can't a guy get some sleep around here?!" Harry yelled, angrily forcing his torso off the ground. His eyes focused on the floor of the filthy alley where he lay. Confusion littered his face._ Why am I not in bed? What is going on here_, Harry wondered. He blinked stupidly for a matter of seconds before some of last night came rushing back into the forefront of his mind.

"Oh..._shit_."

Harry pushed himself onto his knees, then wobbled his way to his feet, touching a hand to the nearest building wall to steady himself.

"Ugh...I feel like shit! I need a shower...to my room, then."

Harry raised his right hand to brush his bangs from his face and noticed that something was missing...something vital.

"Where are my glasses," he stuttered, "and why can I see fine without them?!"

Harry went over a list of all possible causes for this phenomenon.

_Hmm...let's see_, Harry thought. _Went out for a walk...nope._

_Hit by sudden, intense pain...thought I was gonna die...maybe?_

_Fainted...no...related to intense pain, but still, no..._

_Woke up...Bitten by vampire...nuh-uh._

_Woke up again...no..._

"Wait...back up a second..._VAMPIRE_! A _vampire_ bit me! That...makes me...a VAMPIRE?! Arrgh!"

Harry placed his head in his hands, mumbling and cursing his fate. His thin shoulders shuddered, gave a heave, then settled dejectedly.

"Damn...I'm a vampire. Great...that's just bloody _fantastic_!"

Harry glanced down at his body. His shirt and pants were covered in congealed blood; his neck was smudged with the remainders of his blood where the vampire--that bastard!--had feasted. His coat, though a little worse for wear, had been spared any bloodstains. Done with his perusal, Harry tugged his thankfully blood-free long coat tightly around his sore body and headed over to his hotel, where he hoped to take a long, hot shower.

Finally, Harry managed to make it to his hotel. He pulled his coat closer to his body as he walked up the stairs to the glass doors of the grand, old hotel. There was an older gentleman stationed at the door, impeccably dressed in the hotel's red and gold uniform. The man looked at Harry, taking notice of his rumpled coat, mussed hair, slightly dirty face, pale complexion, and the obvious circles under his eyes.

"Rough night?" the man asked gently, a sympathetic look in his blue eyes.

A strangled noise escaped from Harry's lips, something in between a laugh and a growl. "You have no idea," Harry muttered.

The man held open the glass door of the hotel and stepped aside. As Harry began to step through, a small breeze whipped past, and Harry got a whiff of the doorman's scent. Though not exceedingly pleasant, to a newly turned vampire, the smell of this man's blood was heavenly. Harry's eyes rolled upwards slightly before his eyelids fluttered shut; he took another sniff of the air, pausing in his tracks.

_Blood! I need blood, _Harry's newly acquired vampire senses screamed. He fought against his urge to turn around and drain the man dry in broad daylight, surrounded by tons of people. _No! I won't kill innocent people! I won't let this take me over_, Harry yelled internally.

"Hey, are you all right there, Mister? Somethin' wrong?" the doorman asked Harry.

"No. Everything's fine. Thanks," Harry gritted out in reply, and he resumed his walk into the lobby. He headed straight for the elevator, holding his breath in an attempt to keep the bloodlust at bay as he avoided the people loitering in the hotel lobby. _This is gonna be a long day_, thought Harry. _Hell, it's gonna be a long life!_

* * *

_Author's Note: Ha ha! Done with yet another chapter! This is the longest I've stuck with any story yet...other than two 20 page research papers due within a day of each other that I wrote the nights before they were due. Didn't get much sleep those two nights, but I did manage A's. But that doesn't really count, because technically, I have spent longer on this than I did on those two added together. It's kind of disheartening that I consider a story of 5,000 words an accomplishment, but...baby steps, you know? _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We're all reasoning adults here. I think it's fairly easy to conclude that I do not own any Harry Potter or Vampire Knight storylines, other than this not-for-profit piece of literature before you.

* * *

As soon as Harry entered his room, he hurried into the bathroom and started shedding his clothes, intent on taking a long, steamy shower. His muscles were screaming in pain, and his body was beginning to shake for want of blood. Hopefully, standing under the hot spray would release the tension in his body.

He shed his ruined clothing and turned the hot water knob to full blast, stepping into the shower away from the spray. Steam billowed over the top of the shower doors to fill the bathroom. Harry plunged into the rain of falling water and flinched as it burned his skin. He reached through the spray and turned on the cool water tap slightly, just enough to take the edge off the heat.

Harry stepped fully under the still hot spray and shuddered, pinpricks of pain rushing out across his skin everywhere the water hit. Finally, his body became more accustomed to the warmth, and, grabbing the small bar of soap that the hotel offered, he started scrubbing the blood from himself vigorously. His cheeks blossomed rosy red from the heat and shame as he rubbed viciously at his neck and thighs, where the most of his blood had dried.

He was angered--and very confused--about it all. Not only was he bitten by a vampire, turning him into a vampire--an immortal--as well, but he also had to deal with some weird, as yet unexplained magical occurrence that caused him ridiculous amounts of pain--all in one night!

Harry couldn't figure out which was worse. Becoming an immortal creature of the night with a thirst for blood...or something unexplained that would inevitably screw up his now immortal life even more than it already is.

"Wonderful. Just peachy! I'm one really messed up person...I can't even pull off being a normal _vampire_!" mumbled Harry, frustratedly combing his fingers through his wet hair.

Catching a glimpse of his rapidly wrinkling fingers, Harry realized just how long he had been standing in the shower. The water now had a chill to it, so Harry decided to get out and dry off. Grabbing a fluffy, off-white towel from the rack nearby, Harry quickly dried himself and then tossed the towel over the shower door. His black, silk pajama bottoms rested on the edge of the counter. He reached over and shook them out before tugging them on.

_My life has become so messed up in the last twelve hours_, Harry thought. _I feel so...different. Like the me that was...was never even there. Am I really even me...am I really even Harry, anymore?_

Groaning aloud, Harry turned his head to glance into the mirror. He brought forward an arm to wipe away the steam collected there. His face and upper body were now clearly visible. _I don't seem too much different_, Harry decided.

There were a few minor changes to his overall appearance, such as paler, clearer skin and silkier, slightly tidier hair--and his eyes popped out even more than they used to, he decided. His lashes were fuller, and his eyes tilted upward at the outer corners, giving him a smoky, smoldering look. Nothing too life-changing.

"I can handle this," Harry muttered. "Not too much different..."

_After all_, Harry thought, _I already looked kinda girlish to begin with_.

Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion overtook him, and Harry figured now was a pretty good time for a nice, long nap.

"Maybe my magic'll restore itself while I sleep, too," Harry mumbled groggily. With that, he flopped across the length of the bed and fell into a deep sleep, unaware of the envelope that popped into existence on his bedside table an hour later.

* * *

Author's Note: Updates might be a few days between now. Working on this has gotten me hyped up to resume a more intense pace on my original fiction piece. If I ever want to get that one finished, it's needs to be my top priority. But I promise to continue working on this for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight. **_**Do**_** own one active imagination.**

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning feeling more refreshed than he had ever felt in his life. His muscles had stopped aching, his bruises and scratches were healed, and his bloodthirst had receded. Most importantly, his magic had returned full-force. If anything, his magic seemed to be even stronger; he could feel it surging powerfully through his veins and circulating throughout his body.

Harry sat cross-legged in the middle of the mattress with his eyes closed as he relaxed into the feel of his magic. He followed the wave-like patterns humming within as they swayed and swirled beneath his skin, delving further into his psyche to pursue the deeper undercurrents of pure energy. It came as no surprise to Harry that the magic ebbing and flowing within himself was of a green hue. After all, he had seen firsthand the misty moss-green quality of this energy as it manifested itself during his battle with Voldemort at the Little Hangleton graveyard.

The farther he followed this writhing energy--the closer he came to his magical core--the lighter the color became, until Harry finally contacted his magical core surrounding his heart. The green was so pure and light here that it seemed to be almost white. Harry's mind floated within his core, aimlessly being carried within its depths.

Harry reveled in this feeling. It was like being wrapped within a mother's arms, the warmth of the embrace as if one were standing underneath the shining rays of the sun. _My core_, Harry decided, _is like being at the beach on a perfect summer's day_. Suddenly, a gentle, soothing breeze filtered across Harry's mind.

_What was that_, Harry questioned. It was as if that gentle breeze had carried with it a new color of magic. "Blue, maybe?" Harry surmised. The feeling returned once more. The breath of air felt absolutely wonderful!

_I want to find it's source_, he determinedly decided, and his mind carried him to the far reaches of his core, where the wind seemed to originate from. It didn't take Harry long before he found a thicker wisp of white magic that began to trail into blue.

"That must be it," Harry stated. He surged forward, no hesitation until he came to another energy source, located somewhere around his abdomen.

"Huh...another core...How can this be?"

There were several things that had happened over the last two days that needed to be considered. It could be something to do with his new vampire status, but vampires did not grow a magical core after their turning. Since he already had magic before being turned, though, he would have retained his original abilities. But that still wouldn't account for the new energy source hidden within his abdomen. It didn't really make sense to assume that he would have gained a different form of magic from that, then.

He also had been wracked with unbelievable amounts of pain before being bitten. What had that been about? The pain had initially started without an outside stimulus. One minute, he had been fine...the next he was hit with its intensity. _It almost felt as if it had started in my chest...within my original magical core_, Harry recalled. _So, I bet that the pain originated from my core...but then the pain quickly spread to my stomach area._

"I felt like my insides were being torn apart...or rearranged! I think that was probably the new core situating itself in my abdomen. But why? What's it there for?" Harry pondered. "Why did it happen like that...just right out of the blue...no warning at all?"

A thought occurred to Harry at that moment. _It was my birthday! Some witches and wizards go through some pain on their birthday as their magic grows and their bodies are ready to accept any magical or creature inheritances! _Harry remembered reading about it at the library in Hogwarts with Hermione one night last year. The book had said that all young witches and wizards go through several magical growth spurts before they reach adulthood.

When one's magic became accustomed to the body, and the body could handle that amount of magic, then the core would grow larger on the individual's birthday to accommodate the next, larger influx of magic. Most children felt no overt negative effects from this restructuring--maybe just a slight rise in body temperature, a headache, or minor heart flutters. After all, the body grew slightly over the course of several years, so the influxes of magic also occurred over the space of several years, with one final larger influx as the child turned seventeen and was considered an adult.

_But I'm only fifteen_, Harry thought. _Far too young for that large of a magical restructuring_. "Argh! This doesn't make any _sense_!" Harry yelled. He placed his elbows on his knees and held his bowed head in his hands, pulling at the hair that fell forward into his vision. It was useless to try to concentrate on his magic right now with so many frustrating thoughts running through his mind. Giving up, Harry opened his eyes and planned to go for a walk to relieve some tension when he happened to spot something on his bedside table.

Harry shuffled across the mussed bed and peered at the object. A letter with the words H. J. Potter scrawled in a spidery script across the front. There was no return address. Not uncommon for letters in the magical world, which is where it came from. Suspicious, Harry waved his hand over the envelope, sending out a wave of his green-hued magic to check for any curses or tracking charms. All he could detect was the faint hint of the spell used to magically transport it to his location and another--an identification ritual on the seal on the back of the envelope.

Satisfied, Harry gently picked up the letter and flipped it over. There, on the top of the flap on the back, were the words: _Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Magical Inheritance Division_. The envelope had been closed with a special identification seal--place a thumb upon the red wax seal and the letter would open...if--and only if--you were the intended recipient. Harry did that now. An iridescent sheen flashed across the seal and scanned his thumb before the whole seal then turned black and crumbled away. The flap of the letter easily opened for Harry after that, and he pulled out a crispy, folded paper and began to read.

Gringotts Wizarding Bank

Magical Inheritance Division

Mr. H. J. Potter,

Congratulations on your recent magical restructuring! As you are most likely aware, each young wizard and witch goes through a series of magical influxes during the transition from teenage to adult magician. Most magicians have their final restructuring on their seventeenth birthday, when they also receive any special abilities or creature inheritances as well. However, Mr. Potter, your magic has fully matured into its finalized state earlier than expected, leading us to believe that your body and mind have matured at a faster pace than your peers. Because of this matured state, you have inherited not only a fully matured magical core on par with an adult wizard, but also the Potter family creature inheritance (explained in depth below). This means you are now considered an adult in the wizarding world.

The inheritance you have received as of your fifteenth birthday is, as already stated, a creature inheritance. More specifically, you are now considered a specific form of Veela, called a Carrier Veela. There are three different types of Veela: the female, the male dominant, and the rare male recessive, or carrier Veela. The male recessive Veela is capable of both producing and carrying young. In clearer terms, the male recessive can choose a female to mate with, who will carry their young, or they can choose a male as a mate. In this case, the male recessive--you, Mr. Potter--will carry the young in a magical core found within their abdomen. If the male recessive decides not to carry young, the extra magical core will then fade, combining the second core's magic with the original core. The magical womb, or second core, will stay in place for two years after the initial inheritance. If the Carrier does not engage in intercourse with a male within that time frame, the magical core will disperse.

All Veela have a lifetime mate that they will search out, though they can engage in intercourse with others not their mates. The rare Carrier Veela is no exception. As it normally takes several years for the Veela to find its mate, the Carrier Veela, who must choose within two years whether or not to keep their second magical core, has been known to engage in intercourse with a non-mate partner in order to maintain their magically induced womb until their mates can be found.

For further information on all Veela or on Carrier Veela, we would like to refer you to the following texts:

_A Complete Guide to Veela_, by D'Eon Delacour

_The Carrier Veela: A Life Choice_, by Dansei Ninshin

_The Beauty of Being Veela: A Male Recessive Veela's Incredible Journey Into Homosexuality_, by Em Praig

Again, Mr. Potter, congratulations! Best of luck on your search for a mate!

_Wiglock Spearnose_

Head Goblin, Magical Inheritance Division

"Oh my god...I can have children..._I can carry children!!_" Harry screamed loudly. The occupant of the room next to his banged on the wall. A mumbled shout echoed to Harry's ears. "We're all glad, but SHUT UP so other people can get back to makin' children, too!"

Harry grinned at the pervert's comment, then hugged his abdomen and smiled, closing his eyes.

"I can have children..." he whispered warmly, his face aglow.

* * *

Author's note: Phew! Finally done with this one. It's my longest chapter yet (by far!). Thanks to all the nice people reading my work of fiction, and a special thanks to _tamzingrace_, who has been kind enough to leave a review for the last three chapters! Uber thanks, _tamzingrace_! You really made my day.

* * *

Little Glimpses of Humor on the Book Authors:

Dansei (my dictionary states this means male in Japanese) Ninshin (pregnancy in Japanese, again from the same dictionary...)

Em Praig--it's supposed to sound a little like MPreg, if you didn't immediately catch that one...ha ha...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If I had owned either Harry Potter or Vampire Knight, then I would not be writing these chapters for free. Catch my drift?

WARNING: CHANGED RATING TO MATURE. SOME CURSING AND MILDLY GRUESOME IMAGES IN THIS CHAPTER. Later chapters will contain scenes of sexual nature, whether they be graphic or not. I decided to change warning in advance just to be on the safe side.

**LONGER CHAPTER AHEAD!! I was so proud of myself. I managed to write a chapter longer than my average of 800-1000 words. This one is a whopping 3500!**

**

* * *

**

Several months had passed by in quick succession for Harry as he began a frantic search for his lifemate. He had started in the Mediterranean, hopping from town to town as quickly as possible using apparation. Harry would find himself in a new city and immediately send out a pulse of his magic, hoping to pick up on any hint of his lifemate's bond signature. Every time, the pulse felt no trace of a gentle breeze, flittering across a sandy beach...nothing to match his second core's magic. He felt no urge to enter these cities, and so he apparated away to the next village to further his search.

Soon, Harry had looked through the Mediterranean. He expanded his search into Africa, which took several months itself to search, even with the aid of apparation. After he held no luck in Africa, the next three months were spent wandering China and then Russia. He dreaded visiting Great Britain, but thought he might have a better chance there, considering the higher magical concentration found there and in western Europe. And so he finally resigned himself to searching those as well, hoping that no one would recognize him.

After another series of months spent uselessly, Harry had had enough of the European continent. He remembered Ron talking about a large vampire community found somewhere in India, and since vampires tended to congregate at magical centers, Harry figured he would go there next. Two months he spent traipsing around India in search of a magical colony, before finally honing in on its location.

And so the summer season faded into fall; fall blustered into winter, winter to spring. Finally, spring changed gently into another summer. Before Harry knew it, a year had passed, and still no luck on finding his elusive lifemate. Harry began to believe he would be unsuccessful in his search. The thought of losing his chance to have children of his own became a constant worry that he obsessed over.

Soon, Harry despaired as his magic failed and his body became exhausted. _I can't keep up with this pace much longer_, thought Harry. _I can already feel the vampire side advancing. Soon, I might not be able to stop myself from feeding. _In the beginning, Harry had made a promise to himself never to feed on a living creature. When he learned that his own magic could keep the vampire thirst at bay, he believed he could actually fulfill his promise. Now, however, his use of magic during his search for a lifemate had ruined him.

"I either have to use less magic in my search...which will slow me down considerably...or I have to feed," Harry said.

It was a tough choice, but Harry still had a year to search for his mate, and he really did not want to partake of any blood that was not willingly given by his lifemate. He would have to slow down, make stops along the way.

Constantly moving from place to place via apparating, as well as feeding his magic to his vampire side to keep the bloodthirst in check had reduced his magical reserves drastically. On an extremely hot early summer's day, Harry was too exhausted to enter the next city, the magical community he had searched so hard for. His magic was unstable and would not always sufficiently temper the bloodthirst anymore. This sweltering day was one of those times when Harry was afraid he could not control his bloodlust if he entered the city, where the large amount of humans would send his thirst into overdrive.

He decided to sit under a small, shady outcropping and rest for a handful of hours to let his magic recuperate enough to control the hunger for blood. Harry sat in silence, trying to contain his impatience and need to move on. His foot was repeatedly tapping the dry dirt underneath his sneakers as his thoughts swirled mercilessly in his mind. _Why can't I find him?! I want children...but I can't just give myself to just anyone! My heart wants my soul mate, not anyone else. I want to give myself wholeheartedly to my mate...and that means my body as well! The idea of having sex with someone I do not know, someone I do not intend to get to know...well...that's just disgusting! _Harry's fingers tugged at his hair as he moaned his distress. A gnawing, leaden feeling overtook his stomach; he began to feel slightly nauseous.

"Ahhh...I can't think about this anymore or I'll go crazy!!" Harry screeched.

Harry closed his eyes and dived into his magic, hoping the eddying waves would soothe him as they always did. Slowly, his worries scattered as he relaxed in the warm embrace of his original magical core, the green tendrils wrapping around his mind in a motherly caress. He felt his magic begin to recuperate around him; he could now enter the city without fear of bingeing on blood.

Opening his eyes, Harry stood up straight. Though the outcropping was small, Harry easily managed to fit under without scraping his head on the roof. Even after being turned into a vampire, he had not grown past the meager height of five foot three. For a male, it was kind of embarrassing. However, his mate would be the dominant in the relationship, so as long as he was taller than Harry, Harry felt that it would all work out fine. He liked the idea of his mate being on the taller side.

Harry decided it was about time to exit his shady rest stop and move into the city. With a slightly renewed sigh, Harry began to move away from the outcropping. But as he stepped away from his hideaway, Harry's mind alerted him to another presence nearby, something not quite right. He stilled instinctively in a defensive pose, ready to fight or run away if necessary.

The sounds made their way closer, and Harry could now distinguish two sets of feet pattering slowly on the crusty dirt at the side of the road below him, but he could not see anything over the ledge. He silently crept forward until he caught a glimpse of the individuals below.

Two lower level vampires were stationed right below his chosen resting spot, animatedly talking about where to go for their next meal. The one wanted to head into town and grab a couple of tasty humans to drain. The other vampire, taller and bulkier than the first, thought they should just wait right there. Soon a traveler would pass through. The road was busy enough. There were several cars that passed through every hour on their way in and out of town. If they stayed outside of town, they wouldn't have to worry about concealing their presence so much.

"If we stay out here, we could make it look like the car crashed. No attention drawn...end of argument," the bulkier one stated firmly.

"But I'm so hungry...I don't wanna wait for a car. And what if it only has one person in it? That's not enough for both of us," whined the smaller one.

The other didn't seem to be listening to the scrawny vampire at all. He just kept glancing around, checking for incoming cars. The small one didn't care that the other wasn't listening. He just continued with his whiny rambling. Finally, the taller vampire looked down at the other, tuning in to his whining. He didn't listen very long before rolling his eyes, groaning in aggravation, and then turning his gaze back to the road. All of a sudden the bulky vampire grinned, as if a very funny thought occurred to him.

"We could always turn into some of those half-ass vamps...go get some of those blood tablets, right?"

The other one seemed a little disgusted with the larger vampire before he caught on to the fact that the other was joking. Then he laughed aloud before commenting, "Yeah...we could just go visit that Headmaster Cross and live on blood tablets for the rest of our 'lives' and never have to feed on the poor little human bastards again!"

Both of the vampires burst into raucous, slightly maniacal laughter at that. Harry, still silently watching them, grimaced at their attitudes. Soon, though, what they had said sunk into his brain. _Blood tablets_, Harry questioned. _I've never heard of those. I'd never have to feed on human blood? And who is this Headmaster Cross? Does he run a school...for vampires? Why else would he have these blood tablets? Wouldn't want human students to be around a place where vampires might come to get these things, right? I need to hear more! _He leaned farther over the edge.

It just happened to be his luck--or his bad luck, that is-- that at that moment, a strong current of wind gusted through his hiding spot and carried his scent toward the two vampires below. In a flash, the scene had changed. The vampires glanced hungrily up at the outcropping and looked as if they were about to leap up into the tiny space. Harry quickly realized that the perfect resting spot was now a perfect trap for him, so without much thought he jumped down from the ledge and placed himself defensively at a distance from the vampires, who looked menacingly at him with grins on their faces.

"What we have 'ere, Joly?" the smaller vampire whispered loudly to the larger.

"Don't know...not human...I think it's vampire, but it sure smells sweet, don't it, Kiv?" the bulkier Joly answered. "What do you think we should do with 'im?"

The smaller Kiv rocked on the balls of his feet, placing his hands behind his back and looking up at Joly with joy. "You're giving me the choice? You're just so nice of a friend, Joly." He acted as if contemplating what to do with Harry. "Let's suck 'im dry, Joly!"

Joly let out a dry, husky laugh, eyes gleaming menacingly at Harry. "Let's," is all he said.

Harry figured he had better do something, and he needed to do it quick. His magic wasn't all that strong yet, but he could pull off a few tricks if his life depended on it. And it looked like it just might, in this instance. Quickly, he went through a handful of possibilities. He realized he needed to distract them, and the one thing that popped to mind was their topic of discussion earlier.

"Wait!" Harry yelled desperately as the two began to step forward. "What are blood tablets?"

The two were stopped in their tracks, seemingly stunned by the sudden and off-topic question. The smaller Kiv gave a laugh and looked to his larger companion. "Ha, ya hear that Joly? He don't know what blood tablets are!"

Kiv looked at Harry. "You stupid or something? How can ya not know 'bout blood tablets?!"

Joly placed a hand on Kiv's shoulder, then said in a monotone voice, "Now, Kiv, don't hassle the kid. He looks to be new to the business of bloodletting."

He gave a small chuckle over his using the word bloodletting to describe a vampire's drinking habits.

"Don't let him distract you. I don't think he wants to share any of his sweet blood with us." He glanced at Harry, a leer plastered on his face. "Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

Harry saw his tactic of distraction wasn't going to work; he was going to have to fight his way out of this one. _But I really wanted information on where to find those blood tablets_, Harry whined.

Again, the vampires advanced. At the same time, Harry stepped back. The vampires weren't letting up in their advance. Frantically, Harry's magic pulsed free as Harry yelled out, "_Stop! Just listen to me!_" Joly and Kiv both halted their approach, their faces slackening as if in a trance.

Harry realized his magic had done something to the vampires, something like the imperius curse, or maybe like the effects of Veritaserum. He shrugged his shoulders, deciding to go with the flow and use this opportunity to get some questions answered. It sounded like he really needed those blood tablets if he was to continue his search for his mate full-heartedly. _If these blood tablets can control my thirst, I could use my magic to its full effect...I could search the whole globe non-stop for the next year until I find my mate_, Harry considered hopefully.

Blinking out of his brief daze, Harry locked eyes with the vampires and walked over to stand in front of them, unafraid of the two because of their inability to move.

"What are blood tablets for?" Harry asked Kiv.

Kiv gazed unblinking, as though not even seeing Harry, but looking straight through him. His mouth opened of its own accord and stated in a clear, yet dull voice, "Blood tablets suppress a vampire's thirst. They were developed in the last couple of years somewhere in Japan."

"Good," Harry stated. His magical control over Kiv at least was working. He turned to the larger vampire. "Now, you mentioned a Headmaster Cross. Who is he and where can I find him?"

Joly's eyes looked straight ahead, just like Kiv's. "Headmaster Cross is the man in charge of running Cross Academy. You can find him at the academy in Japan...I don't know the exact location."

"Thank you," Harry said. "What is Cross Academy?" he questioned.

Joly opened his mouth to answer after a slight hesitation. "It is a school in Japan where both humans and vampires can go. The vampires go to a separate night class and live in a separate dorm than the humans. The lead vampire there is a pureblood named Kuran and..."

Joly stopped talking suddenly as his eyes slowly unclouded. Harry back away as he realized that Joly was breaking out of his spell. The connection Harry had with his mind seemed to suggest that the vampire was descending into madness. _What's going on? _Harry thought, frightened.

"What have you done, you little bastard?!" Joly yelled at Harry. His fangs extended as his eyes began to gleam a deep, dark red. Suddenly, Harry's connection to Joly's mind snapped, as if it could not stand to be in the presence of such madness. Joly's mind was not his own anymore. Harry backpedaled as Joly struck out with his now extended razor-sharp claws. _The bloodthirst is unimaginable_, screamed Harry's mind as he rushed to get away from the raging monster.

"I must have it...that sweet smell...your blood..._GIVE ME YOUR BLOOD!_" yelled Joly.

Harry kept out of reach of Joly's furious claws and fangs until he slammed into another body. He only had a few seconds to watch as a previously sedate Kiv suddenly sprang to life and grabbed for his arms. Harry's connection to Kiv's mind had also seemed to have snapped as the smaller vampire was overcome with bloodlust in the same way Joly had been. Kiv sniffed deeply as his now clawed fingers frantically scrambled toward Harry's neck. "_Blood! Blood! Blood!_" The smaller vampire chanted. He extended his fangs to bite at Harry's neck, but was distracted by the rapidly advancing Joly. What had once been his friend had now become nothing but an enemy. The smaller vampire hissed menacingly at the larger one, and the fingers around Harry's neck clenched tighter, threatening to snap his neck.

"_Mine! It's all mine! THE BLOOD IS MINE! GET AWAY!_" Kiv yelled angrily, mind completely controlled by the terrible bloodlust. The two vampires clashed together, Harry smashed between them. Claws began to rip at his shoulders as the vampires struggled against each other, each trying to rip Harry away from the other.

Harry sent out a blast of his magic, frantically trying to get away from the fighting duo before he was killed in the crossfire. The two vampires were tossed away from Harry several meters in opposite directions, and Harry used this opportunity to flee some twenty feet away before stopping to glance backwards.

The two vampires were back on their feet within seconds, dashing at each other and growling menacingly, totally oblivious to the major wounds they both were sporting. At this point, the vampires were so far gone that they weren't even able to speak; any resemblance to humanity was gone as the vampires devolved into mere raging beasts fighting to the death over their next meal.

_Is this what that vampire--the one who bit me--meant by Level E? _Harry wondered, terrified of the sight. _He said I would turn into a Level E and only thirst for blood...but I...I don't want to become this! _

Harry watched in a sort of mortified fascination as the two vampires ripped each other apart. _Would blood tablets stop me from becoming like this? _Harry thought. _I don't want to be a monster...killing innocent people...no mind of my own! I can't turn Level E! I won't! I'd rather die first!_

In the space of five seconds, the fight was over. The smaller Kiv could not hold up against the bulkier Joly, and the larger vampire took advantage of a hole in Kiv's defense as he plunged his arm through the chest of a weakening Kiv and sliced through the smaller vampire's heart. Kiv slid to the ground, dead. Joly wasted no time, jolting forward to devour the smaller vampire's blood messily, digging claws into the opening over his heart and repeatedly biting and sucking at the blood found within. He was captured in a blood frenzy, feasting upon the flesh and blood of his once friend.

Harry watched helplessly, very disgusted, but also feeling pity for the two vampires. They did not mean to become such base creatures. Their thirst for blood had caused them to become this way. Once they had devolved, all of their past memories--their friendship, everything that made them what they were--was just...gone...

A feeling much more than mere trepidation filled Harry's being. In his terror, he forgot that one of the vampires was still alive and that he himself was still around to be feasted upon. He whispered, terrified, "I don't want this...I don't want to be this..."

The vampire looked up from his kill, blood red eyes locking with Harry's, blood smeared around his mouth and pouring from his chin onto his neck and his clothes. His hands were covered in the deep red substance. Harry let out a yell as the vampire bolted from his position on the ground next to the corpse. Harry's arms instinctually came up in front of his body like a shield as the vampire came straight at him. He closed his eyes and prepared for impact, hoping he could get his again failing magic to do something...anything...to save him.

A pain-filled screeching reached Harry's ears, and he raised his head and opened his eyes. His magic had reached out and begun to burn the vampire. It was his first year at Hogwarts all over again, as Harry watched the vampire's flesh melt away and dissolve into ash, falling off in flaking pieces onto the ground.

"Oh god...oh god...oh god..." Harry repeated the mantra. The vampire was rapidly disintegrating, killed by his magic. He had killed someone...even if it was a Level E that would never be able to do anything but to feast and rampage ever again.

Harry limply crashed onto the ground, staring between the pile of ashes in front of him and the mutilated corpse of the other fallen vampire. The ashes scattered in the next big wind, leaving behind no evidence of the vampire that had almost taken Harry's life--the vampire Harry had killed. How long Harry sat there staring, he would never know. Sometime later, Harry shakily got to his feet, stomach queasy. Forgetting the sluggishly bleeding wounds upon his own flesh that the vampires had inflicted in their fight over him, Harry trudged drunkenly over to the only reminder of the travesty that had taken place.

Harry stared down at the disgusting sight of Kiv's mutilated body, the flies already beginning to gather around the gaping, open wound. Harry's stomach gave a lurch, but he refused to throw up.

"Oh god," Harry whispered again, tears gathering at his eyes. The shock of his latest encounter began to fade a little, and Harry's body began to waver. His legs were like jelly; they wouldn't support him much longer. Harry's remaining strength was being sapped away, but Harry had to finish this.

He lifted a trembling hand and released a wave of magic at the corpse, watching as it erupted into a quick flame and decomposed the body. Like Joly, all that was left of Kiv was a grayish-white pile of ash that sadly fluttered away on the next breeze.

"I have to find these blood tablets...I have to find Cross Academy," Harry lips shakily pronounced. He did not want this to be his end. "I _need_ those blood tablets..._now_."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: So, do you think it was good? I was surprised and elated after finishing it. I have never written something so long and interesting (to me, at least) in one sitting. Never was one to write very often. I would come up with story ideas, spend days thinking about them as I listened to music, but never sit down and write them. I've turned over a new leaf, now, apparently. Let's hope I can keep this up!

**Next chapter is going to have Cross Academy in it...and those wonderful vampires you know you love! It might take me several days to release the chapter, though. I want to think it over carefully to make sure it follows where I want the story to go. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight. Simple as that.**

**ATTENTION READERS: Due to unforeseen circumstances (i.e. chapter taking too long to write) I had to stop at the gates of Cross Academy. This means that you will not be meeting the vampire gang this chapter. SORRY!! Next chapter for sure!**

**Also, I'm considering moving this to the Harry Potter/Vampire Knight crossover category. Anyone with objections needs to review with a plausible excuse as to why I shouldn't. Otherwise, my next chapter (probably to be up by mid-week) will be the first official chapter under the crossover section.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

It didn't take Harry long to decide that the best place to begin his search for Cross Academy would be Tokyo, Japan. So many people lived there compared to other places in Japan. He was bound to run across someone who had heard of the academy. With that thought, Harry used his slowly deteriorating magic to apparate, paying no attention to his still slightly bleeding wounds.

For several seconds, his body felt like it had been sucked through a small tube and twisted about in different directions before Harry came to a jerking halt. His feet slammed into the ground with a harsh impact, making his knees buckle. He fell hard, hands and knees slapping against pavement. Harry remained in this position for a minute as he tried to catch his breath and calm the raging in his nauseous stomach.

"I really hate apparation," Harry muttered dully. "Ugh...it's almost as bad as portkeys."

Harry sucked in one last gulp of air before coming to his feet, groaning as his right knee gave a twinge; it having taken the brunt of the fall.

"Now, where am I?" Harry asked himself, his eyes casting around for something to help him identify his location.

It seemed luck was on his side; nobody was around to see how he had arrived. Harry noticed the street he was on was awfully narrow and didn't have a lot of street lights. He supposed he had landed on some side street in a small neighborhood. Two story houses crowded around him, along with the occasional larger buildings that looked like they might be apartments, most of which had their lights turned off. Harry realized at that moment just how late in the evening it was. He cast a quick tempus charm, waving a hand lazily through the air.

"9:32 PM..." Harry mumbled. "Well, let's see if I can find a night owl around this place."

Harry walked from the side street and entered the adjoining street. It was better lit and not as narrow. However, Harry did not see anyone walking about. He grunted in frustration.

"Couldn't just be easy for once, could it?" Harry grumbled, tilting his head upwards and casting an angry look into the darkened sky. _Well, I'm not going to accomplish anything by just standing here_, Harry thought, and he began to make his way down the street.

He walked for several blocks before he finally found someone. It was an older man; slightly chubby, black hair starting to turn white at the sides, wearing a nicely tailored suit, and carrying a brown leather suitcase in one hand. He seemed a sturdy, upstanding fellow--a safe bet to Harry. _Maybe he's heard of Cross Academy_, Harry wondered.

Harry crossed the street and approached the man slowly. "Excuse me," Harry prompted. The man glanced up at Harry and gave him a quick once-over before widening his eyes and shuffling away in apprehension. Harry, a little daunted by the man's obvious fright, forged ahead with the conversation nervously.

"Um...sorry...but...uh...I'm looking for a Cross Academy. I really need to find it. Would you happen to know where it is?" Harry asked, trying to assume a non-threatening pose.

The man backed away more, clutching his briefcase to his chest and making several small bows repeatedly as he continued to leave, eyes shifting from side to side. He muttered, "_Sumimasen. Watashi wa eigo ga wakarimasen._" The man bowed once more before turning around and hurrying in the other direction.

"Please...wait," Harry lightly called, but the man only seemed to quicken his pace.

"Eh?.." Harry questioned. "Why was he so scared?"

Harry stared after the man, dumbfounded. "I'm not that scary, am I?" Harry wondered as he glanced over himself. It didn't take him very long to see what had frightened the guy off. He had totally forgotten about the wounds he had received while the two vampires fought over him. His gashes had finally stopped bleeding, but the dried blood created a gruesome patchwork across his upper arms, shoulders, and torso. The white of his lightweight short-sleeved shirt was stained red in various places; tears littered the entirety of the shirt.

"Shit!" Harry muttered the expletive. "I won't get anyone to listen to me like this! Let me just change out of this thing."

He reached over his shoulder to get into his backpack, but his hand grasped only air. "Just wonderful! I must have left it in India! Now what?"

Harry figured the only thing left to do was conjure himself a new shirt. _I'll definitely need something to cover the gashes on my upper arms...I don't have enough energy to heal them right now...It takes a lot of magic to heal that many wounds, and I need to save enough to apparate to the academy...once I find where it is._

With a flex of his index finger, a dark green three-quarter length button-up dress shirt appeared in his hands. He tugged it on over his mangled top, buttoning all but the last two buttons. Only his angular collarbones were visible. He tucked the ends into his black slacks and noticed how dirty his hands were. He cast a cleaning charm on his pants and his whole body, ridding himself of any gritty dirt and remaining blood.

Harry tried to smooth his shoulder length messy locks into some semblance of order, but it was beyond hope. He sighed in frustration. He needed to look his best if he was acting the respectable tourist asking for information, but this was as good as it was going to get on such short notice.

One deep breath was all he allowed himself before he began his search again. _I need to keep going; I don't think anyone is going to be coming this direction anymore tonight_, Harry thought. After walking another five minutes, Harry came upon an area with several people milling about. They were entering and exiting a set of underground stairs.

"A subway station..._jackpot_! Maybe I'll run into some luck here." Harry said, smiling slightly and hastening his pace toward the nearest person, another older gentleman in a suit and carrying a briefcase.

The man looked at him as Harry approached. Harry smiled and dipped his head in a slight bow as he walked up to the man, before stopping directly in front of him. The man tilted his eyebrow upward, as if questioning Harry's reason for approaching him.

"_Daijoubu ka?_" the man asked.

"Sorry. I don't know Japanese. Do you understand English?" Harry asked, a twinge of desperateness in his voice.

"_Hai..._ little English. Want...help?" the man replied.

Harry let out a happy sigh and smiled again.

"Yes, please. I am looking for a school named Cross Academy. It's really important that I find it. Have you heard of it? Do you know where I can find it?" Harry rushed in gratitude, happy he had found someone who could understand his language.

The man looked a little daunted, then hesitantly said, "Sorry...not understand...talk more slow, please?"

Harry repeated his question, but at a slower pace this time. The man was silent for a second, as if contemplating the question.

"Ah...understand now...sorry...not know this Kurosu Akademii," he answered, tacking on a _sumimasen_ when he observed the crestfallen expression on Harry's face.

"Oh, that's all right. Thank you for your help anyway," Harry replied, glancing down with a frown on his face. He looked back up at the man with a small smile and bowed slightly before backing away. "Thanks again!" Harry said as he gave a parting wave and left.

In the next fifteen minutes, Harry asked several others in the area if they knew where Cross Academy was. The answers varied. Some people were unable to speak English, while others had never heard of the school. When the nearby subway clock hit ten thirty, Harry knew he had to figure something else out. The earlier crowds were starting to trickle away, and if he didn't do something soon, he would have to go somewhere else.

"Arghh!! This would be so much easier if only I knew Japanese," Harry muttered, his frustration readily apparent. "If only I knew Japanese..." he repeated, looking for a solution to his problem.

"Wait...If I can use a translation charm to understand the language..."

With that, Harry made his way to sit on a bench, scoping out the individuals still around the station. Finally, he hit upon a younger male dressed in a very fine suit and glancing at his expensive wristwatch. The man was talking to his companion as he waited for someone to arrive at the station, his words sounding lyrical and carried in an even, stutter-free tone. _I guess this guy's as good as anyone_, thought Harry.

Harry made eye contact with the man, sending out a pulse of his magic into the man's mind. He found the language centers of the man's brain, forming a connection between it and his own language centers. Harry's magic automatically copied all the information on the Japanese language held within the man's mind, including memories of childhood school lessons, speeches the man had given throughout his lifetime, and reading magazines and newspapers. The man's copied memories waved through Harry's brain, firing old neurons and causing new neurons to burst into being.

Harry closed the connection and snapped his gaze away from the man, collapsing into a boneless heap on the bench with a groan.

"Ahhh...my head hurts!" Harry cried, rubbing wearily at his temples and blinking his blurry eyes rapidly. "This is gonna take some time to get used to."

"Hey. I saw you talking to everyone. You looked a little lost. Need some help?"

Harry sat up with a start, letting out another pain-filled groan as his head protested the sudden movement. In front of him stood a Japanese teenager--late teens, maybe around eighteen or nineteen. Harry stared stupidly at the young male. His hair was bleached white and spiked randomly; he was wearing a grungy looking black tee and skinny jeans. Chains and spiked leather finished the punk ensemble.

Harry must have been staring in wide-eyed astonishment because the boy chuckled and nudged Harry's foot.

"Scoot over some. I wanna sit down, all right?"

Harry slid over to the edge of the bench, not saying a word.

"Hey. I thought you couldn't speak Japanese," the older boy stated.

"I can't," Harry replied, looking funnily at the other male.

"Could've fooled me. You're talking it pretty good right now."

"Eh?.." was the only intelligible thing that exited Harry's mouth. _I guess the charm worked_, Harry thought.

The boy let out a quiet laugh, almost whisper-like in its intensity.

"Cute. Anyway...You looked so desperate when you were talking to all those people a while ago. I thought I'd help you out...My name's Yukio, by the way," he stated calmly.

"Uh...hi. I'm Harry," Harry unsurely replied, then said with more confidence, "Thanks! I really need some help. I'm searching for a school called Cross Academy. You know where it is?"

"Never heard of it," Yukio promptly replied. Harry gave a sigh, running his hand down his face.

"Of course not," Harry mumbled. His shoulders curved downward as he leaned forward, his arms resting on his knees. He was beginning to get tired, his bloodthirst was starting to rise, and his wounds were stinging.

Yukio glanced at the dejected Harry for a second, studying the beautiful portrait Harry made as he sat there on the bench, looking as if the world had come to its end. He'd never seen something so exquisite. Yukio wasn't one to try to please others, but there was something about this young boy that called out to him. He wanted to make sure Harry smiled. He hit upon an idea that might help Harry find what he was looking for.

"You know," Yukio muttered, "You could go to the internet cafe and search the web for your Cross Academy. If they've got a website, I'm sure it will mention how you can get there."

Harry's head shot up, startling green eyes meeting Yukio's brown ones. A smile spread slowly across Harry's face.

"An internet cafe, huh? Where can I find one?" Harry asked.

"There's one a few blocks east of here. Come on. I'll take you there," Yukio replied.

They both stood up from the bench and walked east.

"Thanks a lot, Yukio-san. I really appreciate this," Harry whispered in gratitude, a gentle smile molding his lips.

"Uh...it's nothing," Yukio stuttered out, returning Harry's smile with one of his own, hand ruffling the hair at the back of his neck in embarrassment.

* * *

Harry and Yukio had been sitting at the late-night internet cafe for seven minutes. Harry sat in the chair closest to the computer, slowly pecking at the keys on the keyboard. While he could make out the Japanese symbols, he was unfamiliar with the placement of the keys, so what should have been a quick internet search was turning into a nightmare. He needed to get out of here fast. With his lack of skill at the computer, it didn't look like that was going to be happening anytime soon. His thirst was back with a vengeance, and while his magic was already soothing it, Harry needed to conserve as much energy as possible to apparate to the academy tonight. Harry gave an angry growl, glancing at a silently laughing Yukio. He turned away, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Hey, I'm not familiar with computers. You want to help me out here?" Harry requested, face as red as a tomato and eyes not quite meeting the other boy's.

Yukio looked at Harry in amusement before pushing Harry aside a few inches and grabbing the keyboard. It only took a couple of seconds and a few mouse clicks before Yukio proudly displayed his findings to Harry.

"Here. Cross Academy. This what you're looking for?" he smugly stated, a lazy hand directed at the screen.

Harry glanced over the information, scrolling down as needed. He studied all the available pictures of the academy's main building and committed the academy's address to memory.

"Yeah," Harry murmured. "That's it."

He glanced again at Yukio, who still had a smug grin plastered across his face.

"Thanks again, Yukio-san! You don't realize how much this means to me," Harry stated firmly.

"No problem, Harry-chan," Yukio glanced at his watch. "Oh crap! My mom is gonna _kill _me! I gotta get going Harry-chan. It was nice meeting you!"

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you, too," Harry replied, but the older boy was already out the door and racing back the way they had come.

Harry gave the screen one last glance over then clicked out of the browser, exiting through the same door as Yukio had, only at a more sedate pace.

_Now, to find a secluded area to apparate from_, Harry thought. He found a small park not too far away, and behind a screen of a few trees and some scrubby bushes, he apparated to the front gate of Cross Academy, weary from his long and taxing day.

"Finally," Harry sighed. "Cross Academy."

He went up to the closed gate, pushing roughly as he tried to get them to open. They would not budge. That's when he noticed the chain and lock keeping the gate shut.

Harry groaned bitterly, leaning heavily against the wrought iron fence, hand running over his tired face and rubbing at his eyes.

"Great..."

* * *

**Author's Notes: There you go. I had been planning on putting this scene with the introduction of Cross Academy's favorite characters--alive and otherwise--but it just didn't work out. It's already 3:00 in the morning. I don't want to be up until 5 or 6 A.M. I'm going to try writing the next chapter for posting by Wednesday, but I've been setting myself a grueling pace on my original fiction. **

**Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Props to the author/mangaka of Harry Potter and Vampire Knight. No props to me.**

**

* * *

**

**I kind of liked Yukio from chapter 9, so I thought about bringing him into the story later. However, I am hesitant to insert my own character...I don't usually care much for OCs in stories. If I do insert him somewhere along the line, he might just become a day student at the academy...or he could get turned into a vampire as well (maybe by the same guy who turned Harry?). Tell me what your opinion is. To insert, or not to insert...that is the question!**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to everyone for all the wonderful reviews. I love having your encouragement, even if it is only to tell me to write another chapter!**

* * *

Harry leaned forward against the wrought iron gate, pressing his forehead on its cool, metal bars. He growled in frustration as he slid down to sit in front of the closed entrance.

_I really don't want to break in...then the headmaster definitely wouldn't want to help me_, Harry thought. Harry considered his options. Well, there was really only one thing to do, in Harry's mind.

"Guess I'll just have to wait here until someone comes to unlock the gates in the morning," Harry groaned out. He really didn't like the idea of waiting that long.

"At least I'll have some spare time to let my magic restore itself," he stated dryly. With a low growl, he resigned himself to the long wait.

He had only been sitting there for thirty minutes when his wounds began to act up again. His act of sitting stationary for this long had caused the muscles in his body to become extremely sore. "Ugh..." he moaned loudly as he shifted in his spot.

His vampire-enhanced hearing suddenly picked up the sound of a twig snapping somewhere deep in the wooded area inside the gate, and Harry sat up straight, groaning in pain as his wounds were jarred by the quick motion. He stared intently at the line of trees, hoping to catch some movement.

_Maybe I can find someone to let me inside_, he hoped.

Two minutes later, and his roving eyes spotted something moving through the trees. He caught a better glimpse as the figure stepped into a patch of moonlight between two trees. _Definitely human_, Harry surmised. _A girl, I think. Come on, come this direction!_

Finally, a young girl emerged from the wooded area about twenty feet in front of him. He could see her clearly now. She had a petite figure, with a light skin tone and dark brown hair that brushed her shoulders in a messy layer cut. She also wore a dark colored uniform, made to look pleasant to the eye and flatter the wearer. _A student then_, Harry figured. He continued his perusal of the girl, noticing the fighting stick in her hand and the band on her upper arm. It had a Japanese character emblazoned on the white fabric, something about a disciplinary committee? _A student with some type of authority, then_, Harry thought. _Just what I need. This might just be my ticket inside!_

"Um...excuse me!" Harry called out politely, but in a carrying tone.

He wanted to make sure she could hear him, but he didn't want to scare her away, after all. She glanced over at the gate, looking confused until she spotted Harry sitting on the ground. The young girl wasted no time in walking over to Harry. Harry could see the tensing of her shoulders and the wary look in her reddish-brown eyes.

She stopped abruptly two feet away from the gate in front of Harry, clutching her wooden stick at her side as if ready to use it if he made any threatening moves.

"Yes? What can I help you with?" she questioned in a firm voice.

It was kind of intimidating, her mahogany eyes staring down into his. Harry didn't like being looked down upon, so he slowly got to his feet, one hand pushing his aching body upward as the other wrapped around his waist. His tired muscles and wounds protested the movement, and Harry couldn't help but let out a pained moan. After what felt like forever, he straightened his spine and stood at his full height of five foot three, letting a rush of air whisper past his gritted teeth.

He looked into the girl's face, noticing that he was actually about an inch shorter than the petite girl. She studied Harry's appearance--his messy, shoulder length black hair, his loose three-quarter length green shirt, the black slacks that accentuated his small waist and slightly curvy hips.

The girl sucked in a small breath of air as her eyes finally met Harry's sparkling emerald ones. She had probably never seen eyes such a color. He had to admit that his eyes were pretty strange looking, even for green eyes. They tended to sparkle brightly at any time, but in the night, they seemed to have an unnatural shine, like he was some kind of animal.

She released a shaky breath, then steeled herself.

"Well? What business do you have with Cross Academy?" she asked hesitantly, her gaze flickering away quickly whenever she looked into his eerie eyes.

Harry looked down, hoping to settle her nerves by not making direct eye contact with her since his eyes seemed to unsettle her so much.

"Sorry for arriving so late, but I need to speak with the headmaster immediately. It is very important that I meet with him," Harry entreated.

"I'm sorry, but the gates are supposed to remain closed at night. You can come back later in the morning. The gates open at 6:30 A.M., and there's a town just a little way back in that direction," she said, pointing a finger to the west.

"But I really must speak with him. I don't have much time! I need to ask him about something..." Harry pleaded in an urgent voice, waving his arms around slightly in his agitation, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. He could already feel the thirst for blood coming back, and this time he didn't have enough magic to control it completely.

"_Please_..." he stressed. "I really need to see him! It won't take long! Please let me in..."

She looked hesitant, like she might have been considering letting him in.

"Please..." he pleaded with her, his eyes shining with unshed tears, desperate.

She shifted from one foot to the other, unsure.

"I really need to see him," he whispered, head down and his hair shielding his forlorn face.

She sighed, shuffling a hand around in her skirt pocket and pulling out a small ring of keys. She inserted one of the keys into the lock on the gate. It gave a low click, and the lock came undone. The girl removed the chain from the bars and opened the gate slightly, stepping aside to let him pass through.

"All right," she sighed. "But I'll have to escort you there. And no funny business...got it?"

"Yes," Harry replied, grateful she was going to give him a chance. "Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me..."

He quickly slid through the opening and shuffled past her, stopping beside her and waiting patiently as she relocked the entrance. She turned to him before beginning to walk past, saying, "Come on. Follow me."

As she passed by him, Harry caught a whiff of her scent, and his bloodthirst rose suddenly. He jerked his head away in the opposite direction, hoping to calm the call for blood, but his sharp movement caused the wound on his left collarbone to reopen. He let out a sharp cry as it burned relentlessly, his right arm coming up automatically to clamp over the gash.

The girl rushed over to his side, her hands coming up to pet across his arms and shoulders, trying to sooth him.

"What's wrong?" she worriedly asked, her eyes widening in fright. Her hands let go of his shoulders, only to flutter uselessly in the air as she panicked over him.

Harry groaned, his pain-filled eyes glancing up into her worried ones.

"It's nothing," Harry ground out. "I hurt myself earlier today, but it's not too bad. I can heal myself, but it's more important that I see the headmaster."

"All right. If you say so," she said, incredulous.

Harry straightened up slowly, flinching several times in pain. She reached for his elbow to steady him.

"I'm all right now," Harry stated a few seconds later.

The slightly taller girl looked as if she didn't quite believe him, but she didn't say anything to contradict his statement. She kept her hand at his elbow as she began to walk with him to the school's main building.

"Okay," she said. "But let's take it nice and slow, all right?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, shuffling slowly across the lawn with the girl's assistance.

It seemed that Harry's obvious pain had reduced her fear of him; she began to distract him from his pain as she started an almost one-sided conversation. The girl kept telling him about the academy and how long she had lived there, before asking a series of questions about himself. He supposed she didn't feel the need to get those questions answered because she didn't wait for him to talk before she jumped to the next question.

"...and then I became friends with Zero...Zero Kiryu...I don't suppose you've ever heard of him before..."

Harry vaguely followed her conversation as he considered how he would approach the headmaster. _Maybe I should ask for the blood tablets straight away...should I even tell him my story since I became a vampire...does he really need to know all that_, Harry worried.

"...name? Mine's Yuuki Cross," the girl paused.

He supposed she was waiting for an answer, but he had been lost in thought and hadn't caught her question.

"Huh..." was his intelligent response.

"I'm Yuuki Cross. What's your name?" she repeated.

"Oh...my name is Harry Potter," Harry answered. "Wait...did you say your name was Cross? As in..."

"Yeah, as in Cross Academy. I'm the adopted daughter of the headmaster," she replied with a grin.

"Oh yeah?" Harry responded thoughtfully. "Interesting..."

"Don't I know it!" Yuuki said happily. "It's a really long story of how I came to be in the headmaster's care. Ten and a half years ago, I was found out in a snowstorm by someone...he's one of the night students here now...Anyway, he saved me from someone who was attacking me, and then he brought me to the headmaster...and now me and Zero Kiryu...he's my best friend here...well, we are members on the disciplinary committee! Cool, right?"

She grinned at him, waiting for his response.

"Uh...yeah. But what were you doing out at this time of night?" Harry asked, stunned that she could talk so much without taking a breath.

"Oh, that. As members of the disciplinary committee, Zero and I have to patrol the grounds at night. Basically it's so no fangirls from the day class get too close to the night class," she answered matter-of-factly.

Harry really hated fangirls. They gave him the creeps. He had quite a few before he left the wizarding world, and they were _very_ hard to shake off. _Like leeches_, Harry shuddered.

"Who's this Zero guy again?" Harry asked, trying to get his mind off the thought of leeches. _Eh...fangirls, I mean_, Harry thought.

Suddenly, there stood a tall silver-haired boy in front of him, a dangerous-looking gun pointed right at Harry. Harry froze as he looked at the gun, then glanced into the boy's face. "Uhh..." was all he could say.

"Speak of the devil...Herii-chan, meet Zero Kiryu," she said excitedly. She only now seemed to realize that Harry had a gun aimed at his forehead.

"Zero! Come on. Put the gun down! Herii-chan came to see the headmaster, not to get assaulted by you. Don't be so trigger-happy!" Yuuki rushed.

Zero hesitated, and Yuuki let out a little groan before walking up to Zero and pulling the arm holding the gun down to his side.

"Just put that thing away, Zero! Argh! You're so ridiculous!" she yelled, frustrated.

Zero's piercing purplish eyes held a hint of red as they drilled into Harry's. _Was this boy a vampire?_ Harry questioned. Harry remembered the way the two vampires in India had turned Level E after being in his presence. He sniffed the air. This Zero guy sure smelled like a vampire. _He's stunning enough to be one, too_, Harry decided.

"You wouldn't happen to be a vampire, would you?" Harry spoke up softly, a wary look in his eyes.

Zero gave a start, almost invisible, before his shoulders tensed and he growled at Harry. He struggled to bring up his gun again, but Yuuki still had a hold of his arm.

"Sorry! I didn't mean anything by it! It's just...I just had a bad run-in with some vamps a little while ago, and they seemed to think my blood...um...smelled tasty. They couldn't really control themselves...the situation wasn't pretty," Harry hurriedly said, hands waving in front of his chest to ward off the angry Zero. "If you are one, you might want to stay away from me...don't want that to happen again."

"Is that where you got all those wounds from, Herii-chan?" Yuuki asked.

At hearing this, Zero paused. "Wounds?" he questioned.

"Yeah, Herii-chan is covered in gashes, Zero! If two vampires were after him, then he's lucky that's all he has," she answered. She looked at Harry.

"Well? Is that how you got them?" she asked again, expecting an answer.

"Um...yeah," Harry muttered.

Zero looked suspiciously at Harry, but he didn't try pulling the gun on him again. Actually, Zero put the gun away into a holster inside his black jacket. He still looked at Harry in disapproval, but at least no guns were involved. Harry gave a relieved sigh, relaxing slightly.

"Let's take him to the headmaster, Yuuki," Zero stated in a deep, edgy voice.

"Oh, yeah!" Yuuki cried, suddenly remembering what she had been doing before Zero came along.

She smiled at Zero, then turned to help Harry inside the building, Zero falling into step behind the two.

"So, Herii-chan...are you planning to attend the academy? Is that why you need to talk to the headmaster? Because you would look really cute in the girls' uniform...You have such a petite body, but your legs look pretty long...and your hair...I could probably fix it up with a couple of my green hairpins. You'd look so beautiful," Yuuki cried, excited.

Harry bowed his head, a blush blossoming across his cheeks.

"Um, Yuuki-san...I'm...a boy," Harry mumbled, embarrassed.

"WHAT?!" Yuuki screamed. "NO WAY! You're prettier than me!"

Harry just stood there, trying to contain his blushing, his hands twisting together in anxiety.

"It's true," Harry muttered.

Zero looked between the oblivious Yuuki and blushing Harry, a smirk on his face.

"He would look really nice in the girls' uniform, wouldn't he, Yuuki?" Zero stated, relentlessly teasing an already flushed Harry.

"Yeah, he would..." Yuuki stated in a daze. She turned to Harry.

"I really thought you were a girl, Herii-chan. You sure you're not?" she continued doubtfully.

"I'm pretty sure, Yuuki-san," Harry stated dryly, exasperated.

_Why do things like this happen to me_, Harry whined pathetically.

Harry rushed up to the entrance of the main building, keeping his back to a laughing Yuuki.

"Can we go to the headmaster, now?" grumbled Harry.

The pair caught up to him, opening the large door and letting him pass through, but not before he caught sight of a still grinning Yuuki and a smirking Zero.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Another chapter written. Next time, Harry has a nice chat with the headmaster. If that conversation doesn't take up too much space, then you might also get to meet the night class. We'll see. Until next time! Aufwiedersehen!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight. Are Kaname Kuran and Harry Potter homosexual in their original stories? I thought not.**

* * *

An hour ago, any visitor would have found the headmaster of Cross Academy seated at his desk and diligently working hard on some paperwork. Now, Kaien Cross could still be found glancing at the papers piled high on his desk. At least, what glimpses could be seen of them through the slinky he was playing with on top of those papers. He giggled as the slinky was tossed from hand to hand, happy to be taking a break from the stress of reading and signing so many important documents. He had been playing with the ingenious toy for forty-five minutes, but he felt he had done an excellent job on those few papers he _had_ signed. So what if he hadn't _actually_ read those papers _all_ the way through. He was a busy man, and busy men needed breaks.

The headmaster looked up as soon as he heard a knock on his door, glancing at the clock. _Who could be coming round at this time of night_, the headmaster pondered. He rushed to hide his play toy, worried that whoever was knocking could be someone important. Just as the door opened, he finished sandwiching the slinky between his stack of papers. Kaien had just enough time to lean forward, elbows on desk and arms wrapped around the incriminating evidence, when a head peeped around the door.

"Ah, Yuuki! It's just you!" he cried in relief.

"Just me! That's an awfully mean thing to say to your daughter," Yuuki muttered.

"No, no...don't take it the wrong way. What I meant to say was how much such a wonderful, caring daughter means to me! You know how much I love you, right?" Kaien Cross said in a rush, trying to smooth over his mistake.

His hair was ruffled, sticking up in random directions and starting to fall loose from the long ponytail it had been in earlier that day.

Yuuki looked at his flushed face, slightly guilty in appearance, and noticed his arms crossed protectively across his rumpled and oddly arranged paperwork.

"What were you doing?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing...nothing at all! I was just contemplating one of the laws of physics as I worked on my paperwork. Important stuff...you wouldn't understand," he stumbled over the lame excuse.

"Right..." Yuuki drawled out, skeptical.

Trying to find a way to distract Yuuki so he could extract the evidence of his "hard work", he plastered on a indulgent, fatherly smile and asked, "What did you need, Yuuki? Anything important?"

Yuuki stepped fully into the room and said, "Yes, actually. I found someone at the entrance to the school. They'd like to talk to you about something right away."

"Well, go and get the person, please," Kaien Cross stated imperiously, waving his hands in a shooing motion.

"I already brought them with me. They're right outside the door," Yuuki grumbled, slightly angry at his high-handed, airhead ways. _And he probably heard every single stupid thing you have said so far...way to go, Headmaster..._Yuki's mind drawled.

Kaien muttered, moving one hand across his face and drumming his fingers on the desktop. _Another chance of getting rid of the evidence...lost_, Kaien thought petulantly.

"Well, what are you waiting for...let this _important _person in," he muttered.

Yuuki opened the door a little wider, and Kaien Cross could now make out a short, slim person with the most intense eyes he had ever seen standing in the doorway. Beside him stood Zero.

Zero came into the room only far enough to station himself along the back wall, closing the office door with a snap after the individual entered the room. The headmaster stood up swiftly as the beauty walked into the room, stopping behind a chair stationed in front of his desk. However, as the headmaster stood up to greet his guest, the paperwork he had been pinning over the top of the incriminating evidence slid off the toy, revealing the slinky to everyone in the room.

The person's eyes honed in on the toy, as did Yuuki's and Zero's. Kaien stared at the guest in embarrassment as the trio of children looked at the toy, then glanced up at the headmaster.

"Physics, huh..." the guest drawled, eyes shining in amusement at the headmaster.

Kaien Cross shrugged his shoulders, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck.

"Heh, heh...oops," Kaien announced, a sheepish smile plastered across his face.

Yuuki growled at the headmaster's stupidity, sending him a glare. Zero just smirked.

The headmaster cleared his throat, trying to gain back some of his rapidly dwindling reputation as the greatest headmaster in all of Cross Academy--him being the only headmaster made no difference to him. He still had a (nearly nonexistent) reputation as the authority figure to maintain.

"Anyway...sit, sit! Have a seat, and let's discuss this important business already," he stated brightly.

Harry took a seat, staring at the headmaster strangely. _He's...a bit loony, _was Harry's only conclusion. _Is this man really the headmaster?_

"You're probably wondering how a man like me could be the headmaster of Cross Academy," the headmaster supplied, startling Harry. _Spot on_, Harry mentally affirmed.

"Well," the headmaster continued, "it is a very complicated affair, with many twists and turns...not to mention some court documents containing insanity clauses...but it all boils down to one thing...the world works in mysterious ways!"

"Ha...ha...ha?" Harry laughed feebly. _The man really is loony_, he concluded, edging his chair back in what he thought was a surreptitious manner, which everyone in the room managed to pick up.

Kaien Cross was enchanted by the young person in front of him. Their actions reminded him of his cute daughter Yuuki. _They would make a perfect edition to my adorable little family_, Kaien concluded happily, his eyes gleaming and hands clasped together as his body wiggled slightly in excitement.

"Headmaster Cross...shouldn't you get on with the meeting?" Zero grit out through clenched teeth. The headmaster's stupidity always bothered him.

Yuuki just stood there, staring at her adoptive father as she worried over the sparkles in his eyes. _He's up to no good_, she thought, irritated.

"Oh, I suppose so, Zero. Why do you always have to ruin my fun?!" Kaien quipped. Zero just continued to glare at the headmaster, fists clenched at his side. Kaien sweated at the intensity of Zero's glare, then turned to a silent, observant guest.

"Oh all right...Now, what can I do for you...uh...what is your name?" he questioned, staring out of the corner of his eye at Yuuki and Zero to see if his sudden eagerness to help their guest had defused the glaring. It had, so he gave a relieved sigh and concentrated on his guest.

"I'm Harry, sir...Harry Potter."

"Herii Potteru? Hmm...a foreigner. Strange," Kaien murmured. He paused in thought. "Well, what can I help you with?"

Harry shifted in his seat, wincing as the skin around his open wounds stretched painfully. He groaned. _I really don't need this now_, he whined as sharp spurts of pain wracked his upper body.

"Do you need some help, Potteru-san?" the headmaster said kindly. "I can call the nurse, though it is very late."

Harry bit his lip, glancing up at Cross-san.

"Umm...no, that's all right. I'd like to get this conversation out of the way first. I can heal myself later," Harry replied, a little breathless from the pain.

Headmaster Cross looked worriedly at his guest before hesitantly answering, "All right. So what is this important matter you came all the way from Europe to discuss with me?"

Harry peeked anxiously at the two students still in the room. Although he thought they were very interesting and trustworthy people, he didn't really want to blab his secret to everyone. The headmaster caught his nervous glance and decided to put Harry at ease.

"I trust those two to keep any secrets discussed in this office tonight. However, if you would feel more comfortable without them here, I can ask them to leave," he gently stated.

Harry looked at the floor, silent for a while as he contemplated his options. He could have them leave, but they would probably find out later from the headmaster what had transpired, or he could let the two stay. They were familiar with vampires already. One _was_ a vampire for pity's sake...so the news would not scare them off.

He kept his head bowed the entire time he was thinking it over, and the three became worried. Yuuki looked disappointed that she might not get to hear Herii-chan's tale to the end. She had become very curious about the mystery he represented. Though his facial expressions were often hard to read, the headmaster was sure Zero would also be disappointed at being kicked out of the room.

The headmaster figured Harry's silence was answer enough. He motioned for Zero and Yuuki to leave the room.

Suddenly, Harry's head shot up. His fingers fiddled nervously in his lap as he inhaled deeply before letting the breath of air go and saying quietly, "I guess...I don't mind if they stay here."

Zero turned around and again stationed himself at the back wall, trying to blend in unobtrusively to keep Harry calm. He held a vaguely satisfied look on his face, interested in Harry's story, but trying to conceal it.

Yuuki, on the other hand, came over and flopped into the chair next to Harry with an extremely relieved expression on her face, glad that she wouldn't have to eavesdrop outside the heavy office door to hear the small boy's tale. Words often became muffled and almost unintelligible listening through the door, and she didn't want to miss any of little Herii-chan's story.

Harry released a shaky breath, then forged ahead.

"Headmaster...I was in India a little while ago...I overheard...some _people_...talking about blood tablets. They said you have them here. Do these tablets control all vampires' thirst?" Harry stumbled over his sentences.

He was very leery about giving away his secret. Would they look down on him when they realized he could turn into a level E? Would the tablets even work for level E's? There were so many worries rushing through his mind at this moment, the moment of truth. But he would get no answers unless he gave away his secret, so he continued jerkily.

"It's just...I'm searching for someone...I have to find them within the next year! It's really important that I do! And I...well..." Harry stuttered, then came to an embarrassed stop, hesitant to mention his vampire status.

Yuuki looked pityingly at Harry. She thought she knew what he was trying to say.

"And you always get chased by vampires, right? They like the scent of your blood. Do you want to know if the blood tablets will distract them?" Yuuki finished for him.

Zero and Kaien stared at Yuuki in incredulous amazement. _How did she come to that conclusion_, they both thought simultaneously, probably the only time they would ever think alike. They knew she could come up with some pretty stupid stuff sometimes, but this just took the cake. Why would blood tablets distract hungry vampires when they had sweet-smelling blood right in front of them?

_What was Potteru-san going to do, shove the tablets down powerful and insane level E throats as he miraculously avoided sharp fangs and deadly claws_, Zero wondered at her apparent obliviousness. _She's definitely the headmaster's daughter_, he thought sarcastically.

Harry glanced at Yuuki's wide eyes--so kind and innocent-- and marveled at her totally incorrect conclusion.

"Uh...not exactly, Yuuki-san," Harry muttered.

"Then why would you need to know about blood tablets?" she thought, a finger poised at her chin. The light seemed to click on in her head then as she thought about the evidence harder.

"Oh! I know! You need the blood tablets for the person you're looking for! They're a vampire, aren't they?! And you need to find them before they become insane as they thirst for more and more blood! That's so sweet, Herii-chan!"

"_I'M A VAMPIRE! I NEED THOSE BLOOD TABLETS BEFORE I DRAIN SOMEONE DRY!" _Harry cried loudly, his voice echoing in the room.

Harry sat stunned. _Did I really just say that out loud_, he panicked, frozen to his seat.

Everyone was silent for a moment, pondering over the new information. _Little Herii-chan was a vampire? He sure didn't look like it...he was just too small, _were everyone's thoughts.

_I don't feel any vampire vibes from this child_, Kaien contemplated. _That's strange...now that I think about it, he does seem to have some sort of aura...but I've never felt a vampire with this sort of presence..._

Zero's thoughts were somewhat similar to the headmaster's. Usually, he could tell when someone was a vampire. A combination of his vampire senses and his ability as a vampire hunter allowed for his easy identification of the creatures of the night, but he had picked up no trace of this on Potteru-san. The only scent Zero had picked up from the small boy was the sweet blood that occasionally called out to him.

_Herii-chan is a vampire?! _was the only thing that entered Yuuki's stricken mind. _But...he's so sweet! Poor Herii-chan! Who was the big meanie who bit my Herii-chan?!_

"Um...say something, please..." Harry mumbled nervously as sweat rolled down the side of his face. _They hate me! I just knew it_, Harry panicked.

Coming out of his daze after recognizing the desperation in Harry's tone, Kaien Cross looked into Harry's eyes, glazed with tears. The headmaster's gaze softened, a smile making an appearance on his face.

"Herii-chan...I'll be happy to give you some blood tablets. I don't have enough here in my office, but we can go to the Moon Dormitory, where I'm sure the night class will be eager to part with some of their stash," Kaien supplied.

The despairing look left Harry's face slowly as his mind assimilated the headmaster's reply, and a tentative and wavering smile graced the hauntingly beautiful face.

"Thank you, headmaster," Harry replied warmly.

"Call me Kaien-san, Herii-chan," the headmaster granted.

Suddenly a mischievous look entered the headmaster's eyes.

"Say, Herii-chan...do you want to enter my academy? I believe you would be a great asset, and we would really enjoy having you here! I know! I could get you a girls' uniform, and you could start classes tomorrow! How's that? Sound great? Great! Let me just go get the uniform!" Kaien gushed, again wiggling in excitement as he started for the door on his uniform search.

"_I'm not a girl, Kaien-san! Why does everyone say that?!" _Harry cried.

But the headmaster was already out the door, skipping down the hallway and listening as the heavy laughter of Zero and Yuuki echoed loudly, leaving behind a cutely pouting Harry.

"These blood tablets better be worth the trouble," Harry grouched with his arms crossed defensively over his chest as he slunk deeper into his chair, still pouting. The sight only caused the room's other two occupants to laugh even harder.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Wow. Two chapters in less than twenty-four hours. I'm trying to get as many chapters as possible done in the next week. Next time: Herii-chan, meet the inhabitants of Moon Dormitory! Warning: It might include some serious hilarity, if you have the same sense of humor as I do. Here's hoping!**

* * *

**On another note: I've only read the first six manga books once apiece. My memory's usually pretty good when it comes to remembering basics of stories, but the descriptions of all the characters are probably going to be a little hazy. I don't know who has what hair color, what eye color, etc. Also, since I only know a little of the story, I haven't really gotten to know a lot of the characters--their actions, their personalities, their back stories. I'll try to present them to the best of my abilities, and don't whine when it doesn't follow the manga or anime. You can review, though, if you want to give me any correct descriptions of the characters or their back stories. This is my story, and Harry's appearance has really messed with the original Vampire Knight story, so there's no point in trying to follow it. Rido will make an appearance, though. Don't worry.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: If you honestly think that I own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight...someone's _crazy_...**

* * *

**Sorry I didn't get this out to you yesterday. I was busy writing a very important scene for one of the coming chapters...whoo, steamy stuff! Hot Kaname x Herii-chan action! It was so involved, I decided to make it a chapter on its own (and that way people who aren't perverts like me can just skip the whole thing...but you'll be missing out!!). It was my first real sex scene I had ever written, and I wanted to make sure I got it exactly how I was thinking it should go, so I decided to just write the thing then and there. Now, you're all going to have to continue reading just to not miss it!**

**P.S. Oh, yeah...I was also researching the VK characters on the internet. Let's hope I portray them well enough.**

**NOW...ON TO MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET! (4,350 WORDS)**

Harry had been sitting quietly on one of Moon Dormitory's comfortable chairs for several hours, waiting anxiously for the Night Class to return. There was nothing to distract him from the silence in the dorm's living area, Zero and Yuuki having left long ago to finish their patrol duties. Yuuki had promised to come back at the end of her patrol so she could introduce him to the vampires that lived in the Moon Dormitory, but it had already been three hours since she had left, and the sky was lightening every minute.

To pass the time, Harry had been resting and waiting for his magical reserves to strengthen again. After the first hour, Harry then used some of his magic to heal his more major wounds, only forcing magic into the larger ones as he knew his magic would automatically heal the inconsequential ones as he slept. Two hours after that found Harry shifting uneasily as he tried to stay awake.

The chair he was sitting in was a plush wingback monstrosity, something Harry could easily fall asleep in. He fidgeted in his seat as he realized how many times in the last fifteen minutes he had had to force his eyes to remain open. His dark lashes fluttered down to rest against his cheekbones once more before Harry jerked himself awake and gave a tired growl.

_I can't fall asleep now! A sleeping Harry and a soon-to-be-filled room of vampires equals lots of trouble_, Harry thought. _Especially if that airhead Yuuki forgets to come back in time...not good!_

"Argh! Yuuki, you better not forget," Harry grumbled sleepily. "I don't really want to be food for some hungry suspicious vampire when they find a stranger here..."

Harry sighed, standing up and stationing himself at one of the tall windows and pulling the drapery back to look out into the pre-dawn light. The vampires would probably be coming back to sleep the day through any minute now, and still no sign of Yuuki.

"Grr...I'm going to be having a talk with that girl...leaving me here on my own!" Harry muttered in annoyance and anxiety. He'd had one too many bad experiences with vampires lately, and he really hadn't wanted to meet a group of unknown vampires after invading their home without their knowledge.

As his anxiety built with each passing moment, Harry had to wonder if these blood tablets were really worth all this trouble. Knowing his luck, these vampires wouldn't take kindly to his entering their home seemingly uninvited. They might even attack him before he had the chance to explain himself.

"Harry steak, rare..." Harry muttered. "Followed by an after dinner beverage...Bloody Harry, anyone?"

He let out a morbid chuckle.

"Thanks a lot, Yuuki," Harry sarcastically whispered, sending a glare in the general direction of the main building, where he assumed the forgetful Yuuki was snug in her bed.

Several minutes later, Harry heard the sound of the front door opening with a bang, two sets of footsteps entering the foyer, one set slightly louder than the other.

"But Aka-kun..." a slightly deep, melodic voice was heard. A sigh followed immediately, probably coming from the second individual.

"I just wanted a little bite! She wouldn't have even remembered tomorrow..." the melodic voice whined again.

Harry could not see the pair yet, but he guessed that these vampires were aristocrats. The whiner sure sounded like a spoilt brat. _Probably overindulged as a child_, Harry decided.

Harry caught the quiet sound of sniffing; the two had come to a halt somewhere between the front door and Harry's current location.

"_Blood_..." the lyrical voice said, edgier than before. _And far more dangerous_, Harry thought.

"_Shit_..." Harry whispered. He had forgotten to banish the blood staining the collar of his shirt after healing the wound that had reopened at his collarbone. He grabbed the collar of his shirt in a fist, a futile effort at belatedly trying to cover the scent. Harry despaired as he heard the footsteps pick up their pace, heading straight in his direction. He really wasn't ready to meet a bloodthirsty vampire right now.

A light blonde-haired vampire practically flew through the living area's entrance into Harry's line of sight, his bright blue eyes holding a reddish tint. Another vampire calmly followed the blonde, this one several inches taller than the first one and sporting narrow brown--or was that amber?-- eyes framed by the lightest ginger-colored hair Harry had ever seen.

The blonde was the first to spot Harry, rushing into the room as he had. He stopped abruptly, taking in Harry's appearance and trying to figure out why there was what appeared to be a young, extremely cute human standing inside the Moon Dormitory. The taller vampire stood silently behind the blonde, eyes also studying Harry's frozen figure for a moment before his tensed body seemed to relax. Harry couldn't tell if that was a good thing. He didn't look like he was going to be attacking Harry any time soon, at least. The smaller vampire, on the other hand, seemed to be very interested in Harry's petite figure, his bright blue eyes brimming with glee.

Faster than Harry could blink, the blonde was across the room, holding one of Harry's hands in an overly friendly way.

The shorter blonde vampire still towered over Harry by at least six inches. Harry didn't even want to contemplate how much larger the ginger-haired vampire would be standing next to him, considering that he looked to be a couple of inches over six feet. Harry anxiously glanced over to make sure the ginger-haired giant was still across the room. Thankfully, he didn't seem to want to take part in the activity that the smaller vampire had begun with Harry.

"Who's this?" the blonde inquired, voice dripping with false charm and eyes half-lidded, intense gaze solely focused on Harry's emerald green orbs. Harry remained silent, hoping the smooth-talking vampire would get the hint and leave him alone.

"Hello, love. Name's Aido Hanabusa. All the girls call me Idol, but I'll let you call me whatever you want," the blonde vampire continued in a purring voice, fingers actively petting the hand that was captured within his tight grasp.

The newly christened Aido-san languidly brought Harry's wrist up to his mouth for a chaste kiss, deceptively strong arms pulling Harry's frozen body into an embrace. Suddenly, Harry felt a pair of deadly fangs at his neck, his shock instantly fading away as he started to push against the blonde's surprisingly strong body.

"I don't think so!" he screamed into Hanabusa's ear, hoping to make the vampire loosen his hold around Harry's torso.

"But you smell so sweet, my love," Hanabusa whispered in Harry's ear, eyes gazing intently into Harry's, trying to seduce Harry with his considerable vampire charms. "Come, allow me a little taste."

Harry could feel the weight of Hanabusa's vampire magic swirling around his body, but he was having none of that. _What a dirty trick, using his vampire charm to get my blood_, Harry thought in slight disgust. He jerked in alarm as he felt Hanabusa's hand skim over his backside.

"Get off me, you pervert!" Harry yelled in desperation, still unable to free himself from Hanabusa's tight grip. His frantic eyes searched the room, meeting the cool gaze of the ginger-haired vampire, who seemed to be regarding the blonde vampire with resigned exasperation. As their eyes locked, the taller vampire gave a sigh and shifted a hand through his wild hair before straightening up from his position against the doorframe and making his way over to Harry and the smaller vampire.

The orange-haired vampire silently and calmly stepped up behind the blonde's form, placing a hand at the back of the younger vampire's neck.

"Hanabusa, stop," was all he said, and the blonde boy miraculously halted his assault on Harry to face the taller boy. Harry took this time to hurriedly back away several steps.

Hanabusa's eyes widened at hearing the disapproval in his cousin's voice. Usually the larger vampire didn't interrupt during his antics, preferring to stand to the side and watch how the scene would unfold. Eventually, the dorm president would come along and smack some sense into Hanabusa, then decide to punish both of the boys for Hanabusa's actions--and Akatsuki's refusal to act.

Kain Akatsuki's intervention in his playtime had caused his dinner to temporarily get away, and Kaname-sama, the dorm president, would be arriving any minute now. Hanabusa knew he had to act now, or his free meal was going to slip through his fingers. He pouted at his cousin, eyes watering and lower lip trembling.

"But Aka-kun...Can't you see I'm eating here?! I'm _so_ hungry..." Hanabusa whined pathetically.

Akatsuki seemed to be immune to Hanabusa's use of the puppy dog eyes. _Probably from overexposure_, a warily watching Harry surmised accurately.

The ginger-haired boy just looked into the blonde's wide eyes with a cool, unflinching gaze, saying monotonously, "You're old enough now to know not to play with your food."

"Grr..." was the only sound that made its way from the angry blonde-haired, blue-eyed aristocratic vampire.

Harry momentarily forgot the possible danger he was currently in. He was angry at the perverted boy and felt like lashing out at the idiot.

"Yeah, Ai-dolt-san! Don't play with your food!" Harry sarcastically replied.

His exhaustion had a mind of its own, and that mind was stupidly urging Harry to argue with a vampire that had already made an attempt at drinking his blood.

Hanabusa turned so quickly that his hair flew in an arc around his head, slapping across his eyes and catching in his mouth before settling into place. Hanabusa glared at Harry, angrily ripping an errant strand of hair from his lips before screeching, "Aido! The name's Aido! Aido-sama to you, you little brat!"

"But, Ai-dolt, you told me I could call you whatever I want..." Harry pouted cutely, innocent emerald eyes wide, tilting his chin down and trembling his full lips, showing off his far more deadly version of the puppy dog eyes.

"No, I didn't!" the blonde vampire childishly denied.

Hanabusa began to pout again, whether in anger at Harry's quip or because he was jealous of Harry's own pouting skills, Harry could not tell.

"Actually, Hanabusa, you did. You said, and I quote, '...I'll let you call me whatever you want...'" his ginger-haired cousin blithely inserted.

"Ha, I told you," Harry gloated triumphantly, giving Akatsuki a nod of approval for taking his side. Akatsuki just rolled his eyes in return.

"Grr...Well, I rescind my offer!" Hanabusa cried petulantly.

"You can't do that, you...you...you offer-rescinder!" Harry muttered angrily.

"I only said that so I can suck your blood! All the beautiful girls' blood smells divine to me..." Aido said dreamily, momentarily forgetting about Harry in favor of remembering all of the academy girls fawning over him.

"Argh! Why is everyone saying that?! Are people who live here really that stupid?! I'll tell you this one time, and one time only! I AM NOT A GIRL!" Harry yelled angrily, pulling at his hair.

"What's all this racket about?" a female vampire with bright orange hair tied up in pigtails demanded bossily, dragging a bored-looking male vampire with maroon hair into the room after her. "The sun will be coming up soon, and I want sleep!"

"It seems we have a guest, Toya-san," Akatsuki answered in an even tone.

"Yeah...Her blood smells wonderful, but the little human won't let me take a sip! She's a big meanie! And now she's trying to convince me she's not a girl, just so she can get away!" Hanabusa whined, pouting outrageously.

"AIDOLT! I told you, _I'm not a GIRL! I'M A MALE! I HAVE NO BREASTS! GOT IT!_" Harry screamed angrily at Aido, baring his underdeveloped set of fangs at the idiot.

"Whoa!" Aido yelled, backing up as Harry advanced on him.

"I thought you said she was a human, Aidolt," Shiki Senri stated, monotone voice slightly bored, but a small smirk touched his lips as he contemplated Aido's new nickname.

Harry stopped in his tracks, claws sharpening as he turned to the new voice.

"_I'M NOT A GIRL, DAMN IT! How many times do I have to say that before it sinks in!_" Harry screamed in outrage, but it didn't look as if anyone was really listening to him.

"Did you hear me?!" Harry yelled louder. "I said--"

"We heard you, cutie. You're not a girl. We got it," Toya Rima interrupted, waving a hand at him in dismissal before using the hand to pull a still bored Shiki Senri to her side. Senri just sighed at her actions.

Harry growled again, sharp teeth bared in warning.

"Look at those tiny fangs, Aka-kun!" Hanabusa crowed. "He's a chibi vampire! So _cute_!"

Aido rushed over unexpectedly, mercilessly wrapping Harry in a death hug and rubbing his cheek against the side of Harry's head, causing his hair to ruffle even more than it naturally does. Harry's eyes glared death at anyone who dared to laugh. Wisely, the other three vampires scooted back quickly and slapped the smirks off their faces.

"Aidolt...have you written your will yet?" Harry asked quietly, hidden anger seething under the faux pleasant tone. "Because you are about to _DIE_!"

Harry freed one of his arms from Aido's steely hold, bringing it up over the blond vampire's face and sending a pulse of his magic through the connection. Aido jumped back, wide blue eyes looking into narrowed green ones in his surprise. He could now see a faint tinge of green swirling across Harry's skin, a testament of just how angry the chibi vampire was. Suddenly, Aido fled over to Akatsuki's side.

"Aka-kun! Chibi-chan shocked me!" Aido whined to his larger cousin, blue eyes wide, fake tears pooling at the corners.

A low growl from across the room caught both Akatsuki's and Hanabusa's attention. The visitor looked at Hanabusa with an evil smirk, threatening, "Come near me again, and you'll get more than just a little shock!"

It appeared Hanabusa had greatly offended the guest. _Let's hope he's not someone important, _Akatsuki thought. The tall vampire could hear both Rima and Senri snickering from across the room. Akatsuki only sighed, brushing a hand through his ginger locks, amber eyes closing in exasperation for a second. His cousin was such a handful, and he just knew that Kaname-sama was going to have both of their heads for this fiasco.

"Hanabusa," Akatsuki warned in a monotone voice.

"He's so cute, though..." Hanabusa pouted. "Little for a vampire, you know? Make's you want to hug him...and love him...and maybe just drink his blood? Couldn't I just have a little, Aka-kun?" His cousin whined pathetically, gaze imploring his cousin for a positive answer.

"Oh, leave the cutie alone, Aido-san. Did you even ask him why he's here before you attacked him?" Rima's bossy voice demanded.

Senri just observed from the sidelines as Rima joined the trio at the center of the room and started to boss Hanabusa around, his blue eyes darting from the arguing duo to the wide entryway of the living area as he noticed first a quiet Ruka, and then Takuma and Kaname-sama appear, followed by the mysterious Seiren. _This isn't going to be pretty_, Senri thought.

Senri casually turned back to the scene in the living area as his ears picked up the particularly grating tones of Hanabusa's voice. It seemed Hanabusa was back to teasing the mysterious visitor.

"No, really, chibi-chan. How long have you been a vampire?" the perverted blonde demanded.

The feminine boy looked as if he didn't want to talk to Hanabusa. He crossed his arms over his chest, shoulders stiffening in defense, then muttered something quietly under his breath that even Senri's vampire-enhanced hearing couldn't decipher. Apparently, the three vampires closer to the guest had more luck, because they all leaned back in surprise before Hanabusa let out a loud guffaw.

"A year?! And your fangs haven't fully developed yet?! Ha ha ha...that's hilarious, chibi-chan!" Hanabusa howled, bent over double with hands pressed against his knees. He struggled to get his laughter under control, even having to go so far as to clutch at his stomach. Finally, Hanabusa calmed down, an evil glint in his sly eyes.

"Heh...heh...I bet your fangs aren't the only thing that's small, eh?" Hanabusa uttered with a leer.

Rima and Senri looked at Hanabusa in disgust. Akatsuki just ran a hand down his face, appalled--but not surprised--at the stupidity that had just spewed from his cousin's mouth. Rima sent a sideways glare at Akatsuki, muttering an indignant, "Can't you control your own cousin, Kain-san?"

Meanwhile, Harry was mentally stabbing Hanabusa with his eyes, emerald orbs shining an _Avada Kedavra _green. "Aidolt..." he whispered menacingly.

Hanabusa seemed to be ignoring the death glare sent his way in favor of watching his cousin getting chewed out by the opinionated Rima. He had not yet looked at the steaming Harry, who had now begun to glow that eerie green color again. The three wiser, more observant vampires backed silently out of the room, hiding to watch the coming spectacle from the hopefully safe doorway. Kaname-sama would save them if it came down to it, right?

Takuma looked at the three friends newly stationed at the door, calmly smiling at them before he looked curiously back at the scene playing out. Beside him, Kaname's cool mahogany eyes stared steadily ahead, strategically assessing the visitor's powerful display. A beautiful, yet eerie green fog built up around his body, errant tendrils of magic eagerly stretching toward an unsuspecting Hanabusa, who was now digging through his not-so-hidden stash of sweets on the coffee table, planning to give a lollipop to their visitor in return for some of his blood.

Without the notice of the oblivious blonde, the green tendrils slithered across the open expanse of the room, wrapping around his ankles. The tendrils broke away from their master's still glowing form, slithering their way up Hanabusa's legs, only to come to a stop around Hanabusa's neck. Slowly, they tightened, finally claiming the blonde's attention. His intense blue eyes widened in fright, fingers clawing desperately at the magical noose.

The other vampires stood shocked, wide eyes automatically turning to their leader for an answer. Kaname remained as collected as ever, gazing intently at the waif-like young boy with the power to easily defeat an older and more experienced vampire.

"Kaname-sama...what should we do?" Takuma asked the Dormitory President.

"Just wait. I do not think this boy intends to actually harm Hanabusa. It will be a good lesson for Aido-san," Kaname coolly replied.

And when they all turned back to the scene, they could now see that the visitor's noose was not as tight around Hanabusa's neck as they had previously assumed. Actually, the visitor had hardened the wispy magic into a loose, but unbreakable collar. The magic thrumming and swirling across the unknown boy's skin became a watery vapor, droplets condensing along his flesh before being sucked back into his body. The collar around Hanabusa remained.

"Now," Harry murmured angrily, "I have taken your abuse for far too long. Just because I am small does not mean you can take advantage or make fun of me."

Harry smirked down at the cowering Hanabusa and continued threatening the older vampire, his voice becoming silky and dangerous.

"I've placed a collar made from my magic around your neck. Only I can remove this collar. If you play nice, I won't have to send the equivalent of ten thousand volts of electricity racing through your system," Harry muttered, unconcerned with the anxious look plastered on Hanabusa's face. He fluttered his hand dismissively in the air in front of the sweating blonde vampire.

"Don't worry, this won't kill you; you are a vampire, after all. However, it will hurt intensely."

Harry paused, kneeling down in front of Hanabusa, tracing a finger across the glowing collar before flicking it lightly and standing back up to tower over the kneeling blonde. A malicious grin spread across Harry's beautiful face as he contemplated how to make his threat more entertaining.

He glanced at the other vampires stationed at the door, smiling invitingly at them, as if asking them to enjoy the show. The switch in expressions on his face was instantaneous, and the other vampires stared at him, mouths agape. Kaname's normally emotionless eyes held a tinge of laughter, intrigued.

Harry turned back to Hanabusa with a gentle smile, eyes filled with warmth and voice happy as he said, "And if you make me angry enough, I might just decide to zap something most precious to you, and you will never have the ability to..._continue your family line_. Got it?"

Hanabusa rapidly nodded his head, too afraid to say anything out loud in case his voice irritated the little vampire.

"Good. Now...everyone! Come in and make yourselves at home. I'd make you some tea, but I don't know where the kitchen is," Harry invited, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Uh...that's because you don't live here..." Hanabusa muttered quietly, angry at being treated like a dog, even if he had acted like one to the little runt.

Harry didn't even look his direction as he snapped his fingers, causing a jolt to shoot from the collar into Hanabusa's body.

"Ahh!" Hanabusa screamed. His hair was now standing up at odd angles, resembling an even messier version of Akatsuki's locks.

Harry smiled at Hanabusa, eyes closed.

"I was not treated like a guest, so you should not expect to be treated as the host," Harry murmured, sickeningly sweet.

He turned back to the other vampires, who had now pooled into the room. Senri and Rima sat on the lone loveseat in front of the coffee table; Seiren took up her usual spot at the window, but instead of peering outside, her purplish-silver gaze was firmly fixed on Harry. Akatsuki warily sat next to his cousin, making sure to leave enough space so he would not get touched by any stray electrical pulses. The quiet Ruka snagged a seat close to Kaname, who sat down in a chair near the fireplace. As vice president of Moon Dormitory and long-time friend of Kaname, Takuma felt it his duty to sit in the chair opposite Kaname, though it was farther away from the center of attraction.

Harry sat on the couch next to Hanabusa, grinning in triumph. He twitched his fingers at Hanabusa, who tensed, expecting a shock. When none came, Hanabusa growled at the now laughing dark-haired boy beside him.

Harry stopped laughing as he felt a twinge from his aching body. He hadn't had the chance to heal all of his wounds, and he hadn't slept in over thirty-six hours. Although he had recovered a bit of his magic as he waited for the Night Class to arrive, he had used most of it up on disciplining the perverted vampire. _If I use any more of my magic, I'll be right back where I was before...drained of power and thirsting for blood_, Harry reminded himself.

As it was, he could feel the collar's magic slowly evaporating. If he released the magic from Hanabusa now, he could still have enough to feed his vampire side. With that thought in mind, Harry turned to the vampire beside him and sighed.

"Look, Aido-san. I might have taken things out of proportion. Any other day I would probably find you amusing. I haven't slept in who-knows-how-long, and I'm just really exhausted right now. If I release the collar, would you mind laying off until I can get some rest?" Harry asked, rubbing a hand at his weary eyes.

Without waiting for any signs of agreement, Harry waved a hand at Hanabusa's neck, and the collar turned wispy again, floating towards Harry's still outstretched fingers and leeching into his skin. A wave of exhaustion hit as the magic returned to him, and he immediately fed it to his vampire side, causing Harry to lean back against the cushions of the couch. Eyes closed, he pulled his legs up onto the seat of the couch, one of his feet pushing Hanabusa closer to his cousin so he could have more room to curl up.

"Mmm...I'll answer your questions in a little bit, just...let me...rest...for a while..." Harry mumbled, already halfway asleep. He shifted his hands to lay under his cheek, pulling his knees closer to his chest. His wavy shoulder-length hair fell across his face, shading his eyes from view and laying cutely across his lips, fluttering gently with each breath.

All of the aristocratic vampires crowded closer to gaze upon the sleeping guest, Hanabusa leaning over slightly to examine the beauty up close. The first rays of morning light shone across the pale skin, highlighting high cheekbones and lush pink lips. His thick dark lashes laid elegantly upon his closed eyelids, mixing with some unruly strands of hair. There were slight shadows underneath the little one's eyes, evidence of his exhaustion. They all marveled at his fragile look, knowing how much power this tiny vampire actually held. Ruka and Rima both squealed at the sight, causing a shudder of fright to lance down the sleeping frame.

It was quiet in the room after that, everyone afraid of waking up the clearly exhausted boy.

Kaname contemplated the sleeping boy. _It seems he has entranced all the vampires in the Moon Dormitory,_ e_ven the ones who normally are aloof,_ he thought, glancing at Seiren as she slowly crossed the room and leaned over the back of the couch.

He kept watching as she reached out a hand and glided it gently across the boy's silky hair. The boy moved slightly, and Seiren's hand automatically jerked away. After the boy moaned in disappointment, Seiren placed her hand back onto his head, caressing the locks softly in a motherly manner.

"I still think he's small..." Hanabusa muttered in a fake pout, eyes warm as he took in the boy beside him.

"Can we keep him?" Hanabusa couldn't help but add, causing the others to groan.

"_What_?!" he whined.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Another chapter accomplished. So, how did you guys like the chapter? Don't worry, next chapter is like a continuation of this one, where he explains what he's there for, etc. It should have a little more Kaname involvement, as well, but they will not immediately jump into bed together (although I wish they would...even my own versions of the characters don't listen to me!!). The next several chapters are going to have some funny moments, some sad moments, some wanna smack Kaname moments...basically, a lot of drama! Enjoy! And thanks to all the great reviews. You guys get me so revved up to write more! Love it!**

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Dinna own Harry Potter. Dinna own Vampire Knight. I've nae original story ta call m' own.**

**

* * *

**

**Yeah, yeah. It's been several days since I updated. Don't I know it. Had a lot of things on my plate last weekend. Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! Now, on wit' da story!**

* * *

"_Leeches!_"

Harry bolted upright on the couch, sweat pouring down his forehead and gasping for breath. He tried to calm his racing heart, which was beating a fast tempo in his chest. He had been running for his life in his dream, and the way his heart was pumping, he felt like he had just run a marathon.

Compared to the memories of the Wizarding World and his fight with Voldemort, this nightmare shouldn't have been that frightening, but he had bad experiences after his defeat of Voldemort that gave proof to just how deadly leeches could really be. He sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow.

A hand gently petted his back, occasionally running through his mussed locks. Harry suddenly became aware of a warm figure sitting very close to him, an arm wrapped around his shoulders in a motherly hug and a mouth placing small kisses against the top of his head. Harry couldn't help but to snuggle into that warmth, a warmth that he had never felt in his short life. Even Mrs. Weasley's hugs could not compare to this. He felt safe. _Who would want to hold me like this...like a mother? _Harry asked, confused.

He turned his face upward, trying to catch a glimpse of this person's face. He was greeted with the sight of a young woman's pale face, warm purplish eyes staring straight back at him. Her hair was the same grayish-purple as her eyes. Her body language seemed to say that she is normally a quiet, self-possessed individual with no room for humor. So why was she sitting so close to him and giving him comfort? He began to pull back in his confusion, but she used the leverage of her arm around his shoulders to drag him back into her embrace, gently pushing his head onto her own shoulder. Her hand began to pet his hair again, and, after a few seconds, Harry relaxed into the figure.

Harry closed his eyes in happiness, feeling a bit guilty. There were so many things he had done wrong in his life. He had killed someone, led others to their deaths...how could he deserve something like this--some unknown stranger comforting him. _If they knew what I had done..._ Harry thought miserably, burying his nose into the woman's shoulder as he tried to hide his face from view.

"I'm sorry," he muttered into her neck, a single tear falling onto her skin and absorbing into her collar. Her arms just tightened around him, the hand in his hair hesitated for only a second before continuing in its path. He just burrowed further into the heat of her body in response.

"Are you all right, little one?" a smooth voice asked.

Harry startled. This voice was too low--too deep--to belong to the female holding him. It was only then that Harry realized they were not alone in the room, and that he had just made a spectacle of himself in front of an audience. He quickly looked in the direction the voice had come from and was greeted with the kind features of a light-blonde male, olive green eyes steeped in worry. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry caught several others peeking curiously at him. _I recognize these people...they are the vampires I met this morning. So, I am still in the Moon Dormitory_, he thought.

His cheeks reddened in embarrassment, and his face turned away from the others, once again burrowing into the older girl's neck.

A larger hand rested on his shoulder. Harry turned to the side, his head still laying softly on the woman's shoulder. The light blonde-haired vampire removed his hand from Harry's shoulder once he was sure he had gained Harry's attention.

Again, he asked in his sweet tone, "Are you all right?"

Harry slightly nodded at him, a small smile flitting across his mouth.

"I'm fine," Harry replied softly, "It was just a nightmare."

"You said something about leeches," another voice drawled in a bored tone, but Harry could hear the interest hidden underneath.

Harry's cheeks flushed, hiding his eyes from all the curious gazes once more.

"Um...they weren't real leeches...No, they just act like leeches, trying to suck the life right out of you. They were..." Harry hesitated, embarrassed to go on.

"Yes?" the blonde-haired Hanabusa urged, very curious about what could frighten Harry so much.

"They were..._fangirls_..." Harry finished after a long pause.

When no one laughed, Harry became more confident.

"And these fangirls were vampires, so they really could suck the blood right out of me! It was pretty scary!" Harry stated, a look of remembered pain crossing his face.

He glanced at Hanabusa, who seemed to be trying to hold in his laughter behind his hands. Harry's face exploded in red, frustrated in his embarrassment.

"You try running away from super-strong and super-speedy vampire girls that want to tie ribbons in your hair and dress you in girly clothes!" Harry yelled indignantly at the vampire.

The male vampires in the room all glanced wryly at Ruka and Rima, who had only stopped planning what clothing choices would look best on Harry once they noticed he was awake. Everyone could see the rough sketches of a dark-haired chibi with fangs, all wearing dresses of blue and green, with the occasional pink and yellow ribbon thrown in as accent.

Ruka and Rima defensively covered their scattered drawings with their arms. Ruka seemed to be utilizing her innocent eyes to try to counteract the stares, while Rima just glared mulishly at all of them.

Kaname looked at both of them, his cool gaze commanding them to stop their foolish actions. Ruka looked down at her lap, properly chastised. Rima, on the other hand, continued to glare stubbornly at Kaname, pulling the sketches close to her chest.

Kaname continued to coolly gaze at Rima, who started to fidget under his intense stare.

Rima gave a sigh of frustration, before muttering quietly.

"Damn it," Rima mumbled crossly, tossing both Ruka's and her papers into the fireplace. Both girls stared as the drawings went up in flames, turning to each other in commiseration.

Harry just goggled at the two girls. He wondered if he had anything to worry about with those two, but the dormitory president seemed to have stopped their antics. He glanced warily at the two, before looking at the leader of Moon Dormitory in thanks.

Harry had to pause as he got his first good look at the president. He had calm, cool mahogany eyes that seemed to take in everything around him, his smooth, pale face surrounded by the deepest chocolate locks that Harry had ever seen. He wanted to run his fingers through that hair, just too see if it really was as smooth and silky as it looked. Harry felt an instant attraction to this virile man, and he cocked his head to the side in confusion.

_What is it about this man that calls to me? Why do I feel the need to stand beside him and take care of him? He has a very commanding presence...maybe that's it? _Harry questioned.

There was a long pause in the conversation before Rima took over, her bossy voice asking, "You ready to answer some questions, cutie?"

"Yes, I would really like to know your name, little one," Ruka stated in her quiet tone, no smile present on her face and chin angled toward the floor.

Harry scrambled from the purple-haired woman's embrace, making sure to still sit with his shoulder lightly brushing against hers. She reached a hand over and captured his hand within it, petting the back of his hand in a soothing way.

Harry looked at the two female vampires, saying, "It's Harry Potter."

"Herii...Potteru?" the maroon-haired Senri muttered in his monotone voice. "Is that British?"

"Yeah!" Harry replied happily. "I grew up in Britain, but I left over a year ago to travel the world."

"So you came to Japan?" Akatsuki asked in interest.

"Actually, I went to Venice first. Spent a couple of months there...then I checked out Africa, China, and Russia, along with a lot of other places...finally, I made it to India. That's where I heard about the blood tablets. Now, here I am..." Harry spoke quickly at first, then slowed to a stop as he realized how he had rambled. He rubbed the back of his neck, a sheepish smile on his face.

"You checked out all of those places in less than a year?" Ruka asked in disbelief, her soft brown eyes widening in surprise.

"More importantly," Takuma interrupted, "you mentioned blood tablets. Is that why you came here?"

Takuma cast a quick glance at Kaname, whose eyes were alight with interest, wanting to know the answer to Takuma's question as well.

Harry looked at Ruka, slightly upset.

"Well, I didn't really have the time for sightseeing at any of those places," he answered her question, a gleam of disappointment in his eyes, as well as a hint of worry. He really needed to find his lifemate.

"I was too busy looking for someone. I mainly just skipped from town to town," he finished.

Harry remembered that the nice blonde-haired male vampire had also asked him a question. He turned to face him next.

"Uh...yes. I did come here for the blood tablets," Harry replied. "You see, I was bitten by a vampire on the morning of my fifteenth birthday while I was staying in Venice. Now, I need those tablets so I can continue my searching for someone without the constant worry of going crazy and attacking everybody in bloodlust."

It was quiet for a little while; everyone seemed to be taking in Harry's words. A sad look entered Harry's eyes, and he burrowed his head against the purple-haired vampire's shoulder.

In a hesitant voice, he whispered desperately, "I don't want to become Level E..."

The vampires strained closer to hear his voice, a look of sympathy crossing their faces as they managed to decipher his mutterings through Seiren's shirt.

"Hey, you won't necessarily turn Level E," Hanabusa mentioned, trying to cheer up the little vampire, "You just have to talk a pureblood vampire into willingly giving you some of their blood."

Harry just shook his head at Hanabusa without even glancing his way.

"It's not a big deal...we even have a pureblood right here!" Hanabusa continued.

Harry finally glanced up, a quiet determination shining in his eyes. Hanabusa thought Harry was going to take him up on the offer, so it came as a real surprise when Harry next spoke.

"I can't do that, Aido-san," he stated calmly.

"Sure, you can. I'm sure Kaname-sama wouldn't mind!" Hanabusa chirped.

Kaname looked mildly annoyed that his blood was being offered up to someone without his consent, but he knew he would let this beautiful young boy drink from him if only it would erase the fear and desperation from his tiny frame. The boy was swimming in it.

"It's not that," Harry muttered, "It's just..."

"Just what?" Akatsuki interrupted, wondering what reason the boy could have for not taking this opportunity.

Harry's gaze burned with a firm resolve as he said, "I promised myself I wouldn't drink any blood except for my mate's!"

"Your mate?" Senri questioned.

Harry became quiet. _I don't really want to talk about this_, Harry thought. _I don't know how they will react_.

An abnormally serious Hanabusa asked, "So, you've never tasted blood?"

"No," Harry answered in a whisper, worries over finding his mate in time flickering in the back of his mind.

"But I thought newborns needed to drink at least a little blood from a pureblood or they would eventually turn Level E," Rima stated.

Harry glanced up at the other vampires in determination.

"That's why I need those blood tablets. Until I find my mate, I refuse to drink blood," Harry said.

"I've been satisfying the urge in other ways, but I don't know how much longer I can safely do that. And I really don't want to turn into a Level E, so...here I am," he finished firmly.

There was one thing bugging Hanabusa about the situation, though. Something wasn't adding up right. He had to figure this out.

"Chibi...how can you be nearing Level E if you have so much power? I've never seen a Level E with such an intense ability. Humans that get turned into vampires never really have much power. It's more like you're an aristocratic vampire, or something," Hanabusa wondered aloud.

Kaname's eyes flashed in intrigue. This is just the question he had been contemplating. He looked at Hanabusa in satisfaction, glad that the blonde vampire was acting serious for once. Kaname turned his head to look at Harry, mahogany eyes boring into emerald.

Harry couldn't help but to maintain eye contact with the mesmerizing man staring so intensely at him, waiting for Harry's answer. He gazed directly into those eyes, feeling some sort of connection growing between them, an itching to get closer to the vampire building in his veins. His fingers started to twitch in his lap, aching to run through those deep chocolate bangs that curled messily in front of those lovely mahogany eyes.

With a start, Harry realized they had been staring at each other for a while, and he managed to yank his gaze away from the other's with great effort. The other vampires in the room stared questioningly between the two vampires as they watched a blushing Harry refuse to look at their leader, who still stared intensely at Harry. They all gave a start when the youngest vampire began talking again.

"Uh...maybe it's because I never really was quite human, even before I was turned?" he thought aloud, wondering at the answer himself.

They all glanced at each other in question before turning back to look at Harry.

"Not human...What do you mean by that?" Takuma asked Harry, eager to hear what Harry had to say.

Harry ruffled his hair, pulling his bangs over his scar, which still remained even after being turned into a vampire. He looked down, afraid to see what the other vampires would think after they heard his answer.

"Well, before I was turned, I was what you would consider a...a wizard," Harry whispered haltingly. He cast a quick look up at the taller vampires surrounding him. He hurriedly glanced back down as he saw the confused and skeptical looks that littered their faces.

"A wizard?" Senri stated in a disbelieving and slightly skeptical tone.

"Yes. I've always had my magic...but that's not all. On my fifteenth birthday, I received my magical inheritance early...I also became a veela," Harry continued, refusing to look at the vampires around him, who were sure to laugh in his face any minute now.

_Am I always going to be different? _Harry despaired. _Will I always be apart from others...a freak?_

Rima looked to her near-constant companion and whispered to Senri, "A veela? What's that?"

Senri just shrugged his shoulders slightly and shook his head. He had no idea what a veela was; he had never heard of it. Was it even real?

Both Rima and Senri turned to Takuma as he asked, "But isn't your fifteenth birthday when you said you were turned into a vampire?"

Harry nodded his head.

"My blood smells good to other vampires, or, at least, that's what I've been told..." Harry wryly stated, still worried that the vampires would turn on him any moment in hatred for what he was. _They don't seem to want to attack me...yet_, Harry thought as he glanced at each of their faces. He still refused to look at the Dormitory President, afraid he would fall back into his intense eyes.

Harry looked over at Hanabusa as the vampire's blonde head nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it definitely smells good to me," Hanabusa said to the others.

All of the other male vampires nodded, having no choice but to agree with the blonde. Kaname also nodded his head slightly, eyes intensely searching Harry's face, hoping the younger boy would glance up at him. He couldn't seem to get enough of those emerald orbs. _What sort of power does this vampire hold over me? _Kaname questioned, intrigued by the figure before him.

"Really?" Rima asked in disbelief, "I don't smell anything in particular."

She glanced over to the quiet vampire next to her, then over at the purple-haired one next to Harry.

"What about you, Ruka...Seiren?" she questioned them.

"No. Actually, I don't smell anything," Ruka stated, glancing shyly at the puzzled Harry. "It's like he's not even there."

The vampires in the room turned to Seiren, wondering if she enjoyed the scent of Harry's blood. She definitely wanted to stay close to the boy, that was for sure. They had never seen Seiren act so affectionate with anyone else before.

Seiren just silently shook her head in the negative, meaning she, like the other two females, did not believe Harry's blood to be enticing. Apparently, her affection for the boy was genuine, and not based off of some ploy to get closer to the boy in hopes of gaining some of his blood.

"That's strange," Senri stated in his usual monotone, "Only us male vampires are interested in Potteru-kun, it seems."

"Potteru-kun, the other vampires who thirsted for your blood...were they all of the same gender?" Takuma asked in a smooth voice.

"Well, yeah. They were all males, now that I think about it," Harry replied, already deep in thought.

A look of consternation settled onto his face. _Why would only males find my blood appetizing,_ Harry wondered. Suddenly, a revelation occurred to him. He glanced up excitedly at the others, who were questioning his abrupt mood change.

"I'm a recessive veela! That must be what makes my blood appetizing to male-- and not female-- vampires!" Harry declared, a grin plastered on his face at figuring it out.

"A recessive veela? What makes it so different from any other veela? And what is a veela, anyway?" Akatsuki questioned.

"Well, a veela is a magical creature that has the ability to captivate others with their beauty and charm. They have a lifemate, who tends to be another being with some sort of magical aura. A veela can be really possessive of their mate once they find them, and you definitely don't want to anger them. We can get really vicious," Harry said.

"You said you were a recessive veela, and that is what attracted only male vampires to your blood. Why is that?" Takuma asked Harry.

"Oh...um...that. You see, a recessive veela is...submissive," Harry muttered in embarrassment, cheeks staining a violent pink, eyes glancing at Kaname to gauge his reaction. Kaname seemed to be staring intensely at Harry, but he could not tell if the chocolate-haired vampire was interested or disgusted by his statement. _Why does his opinion even bother me_, Harry questioned desperately.

_I wouldn't mind having a relationship with him_, Harry's mind supplied. Harry jumped in surprise, wondering why that thought had popped into his head. _I only want my mate_, one side of his mind vehemently denied. _I want to mate with Kaname_, another side argued. _Go ahead! If I mate with Kaname now, I will be protecting my right to have children with my mate later! _The first side argued back, _No! Only my mate...only my mate..._

Harry deflated in his seat, tired after the silent battle the veela had waged in his head.

"_Among other things..._" Harry quietly added, not wanting to get into too much detail about the mating habits of a recessive veela. _I don't really want anyone to know that I can bear children. Only my mate should know that_, Harry thought.

Hanabusa burst out into laughter, leaning closely into Harry's red face, a satisfied gleam in his aqua eyes.

"Is there something you're not telling us, Herii-_chan_?" Hanabusa purred in a sly voice, placing his hands on the back of the couch at either side of Harry's head.

Harry felt caged. He glanced warily up at the blonde vampire as he sunk down lower into the couch cushions in a vain attempt to get away from the awkward situation.

"Could it be that you...like the boys?" Hanabusa questioned.

Harry fidgeted even more, the blush across his cheeks spreading down his neck. He squeezed his eyes shut, turning his head away from Hanabusa's all-knowing gaze. Harry tilted his chin down, eyes shadowed behind the curtain of his hair.

Suddenly, a mellifluous voice resounded in the air, striking straight through Harry's mind and into his heart. He felt a tightening in his chest, and his abdomen clenched.

"Aido, don't play with the guest," the previously silent Dormitory President finally spoke up, his voice oozing lethality and power. It filtered through the room, filling the nooks and crannies until the whole place was heavy with his presence. Harry hadn't realized how empty he had been until that deep, melodious voice had entered the conversation. His magic pulsed in response.

Harry's head whipped up to look at Kaname, emerald fixated upon the most enchanting pair of mahogany eyes he had ever seen. All other distractions in the room ceased to exist. Harry forgot about the other vampire pinning him to the couch, forgot about everything as he looked hungrily at the handsome chocolate-haired vampire leaning against the mantelpiece.

"_Mate..._" Harry whispered, fascinated gaze flickering over his lifemate's frame and missing the curious and calculating look that crossed Hanabusa's face. Thankfully, Hanabusa was the only one who had heard his whispered declaration.

_It's him! Kaname is my mate!_ Harry happily thought, body thrumming with excitement. He sucked in a breath of air, hoping to calm himself, but it only allowed him to smell the wonderful scent of his mate. His eyes closed partially as he whimpered in lust.

"What was that?" Hanabusa asked, grinning at Harry as he watched the younger boy's eyes pop open in surprise, as if just realizing that he was not alone in the room.

Harry looked at Hanabusa, remembering just how close the blonde vampire had gotten to him. _Only my mate should be this close_, Harry's veela side commanded. Harry shifted again, trying to release himself from Hanabusa's near embrace. When the vampire refused to budge, Harry's lips curled in anger and a growl escaped from his mouth. Hanabusa just grinned again. Harry groaned at the thought of this perverted vampire knowing his secret. Harry gave a wary look in Hanabusa's direction.

_I don't know if he heard, if he figured out that my mate is only standing a few feet away. I have to throw him off track...and quick! _Harry thought.

It was a good thing the blonde vampire seemed to have abrupt mood swings and would go off on tangents. Maybe if he got him angry enough?

"Eh?" Harry tilted his head to the side, sending Hanabusa a cute, clueless look.

"I didn't say anything, Aidolt-san."

Hanabusa looked frustrated, angry at the mangling of his name.

"Why, you..." Hanabusa muttered, fingers itching to tighten around Harry's neck and just squeeze. He was just about ready to tackle the beautiful boy when he was pushed aside, falling in a disgraceful heap upon the floor.

Ruka and Rima surrounded Harry, their several inches of height seeming like several feet as he cowered in fear. They were muttering unintelligibly to each other, occasionally adding a squeal here and there to the conversation. Rima combed her fingers through Harry's hair, pushing it to the side and twisting it in various directions as Ruka quietly added her input.

"No, I don't think...it needs to be like this...yes, that way...perfect..." the other vampires tried to make sense of her mutterings.

Suddenly, both girls squealed in delight.

"Perfect!" they yelled together. "So _cute_!"

Harry stood absolutely still, green eyes warily watching the two, expecting them to jump him any moment. His gaze looked up at them imploringly, begging them silently to let him free. Both of the girls abruptly stopped moving and squealing. The room had gone silent as the others waited to see what the girls would do. The two just stared into Harry's eyes, and he managed to make them well up with tears, hoping it would help his case. Ruka and Rima kept staring, their mouths slowly opening in awe before the eerie silence was suddenly broken by their twin screeches.

"Awww..." they both scrunched their eyes tight, leaning forward and wrapping Harry in a tight hug. Harry's breath was expelled from his body, and he feared this might just be the end. He aimed his pleading eyes at the other vampires, begging for their help.

"Oh, Ruka! Ruka! I've got _the _most wonderful idea. Why don't we..?" Rima whispered excitedly to Ruka.

"A grand idea, Rima! Yes, yes...we just have to..." Ruka whispered back, forgetting her shyness in her excitement.

They started to drag him across the room, much to the other vampires' consternation. Even Kaname seemed to be in the dark. For once, he could not read the intentions of his fellow vampires. All of the male vampires only watched as the two girls carried away a frantically struggling Harry, jade eyes wide in his fright as he looked back at them desperately.

"What are you doing, Ruka? Where are you taking him, Rima?" Hanabusa questioned, absolutely confused about what was happening.

"Oh...I've always wanted a cross-dressing brother, Ruka!" Rima squealed.

"Mm-hm..." Ruka confirmed, a smile on her face. "We've so many things to talk about, Herii-chan!"

Harry struggled even more fiercely, desperately searching for a way out. "NO!" he screamed, dragging his feet in a vain attempt to stop his descent into hell.

Suddenly, Harry felt the girls loosen their hold on him for a second. It might have had to do with the loud scream he had aimed at their ears, but he wasn't sure. Either way, he wasn't going to miss his opportunity. He yanked his arms from their grasps, doing an abrupt turn and running behind the nearest hiding place, which happened to be behind Hanabusa and Akatsuki. He peeked worriedly around the two males, checking to see if the two girls were going to continue their attack.

He watched as they began to silently stalk forward, dread filling every fiber of his body, his grip on Akatsuki and Hanabusa tightening. Hanabusa heard a scared whisper at his ear as Harry pleaded with him.

"I'll never call you Aidolt again...just save me from the fangirls!"

Hanabusa wasn't quite sure whether to be serious or not, but the situation was kind of funny. It didn't take long for the hilarity of it all to settle in, and Hanabusa began to chuckle. He gave Harry a heated sidelong glance, his eyes glancing down Harry's body and a leer gracing his lips.

"Give me a taste of your blood, chibi, and I'll do anything for you..." his dulcet tones washed over Harry. Harry just stared stupidly at Hanabusa, betrayal etched across his face. Anger flickered into his eyes and it wasn't long before Harry shoved at Hanabusa and shouted a violent "No!" into his face.

Harry ran away from Hanabusa as the blonde made to grab at Harry, Ruka and Rima still advancing on his position. Harry cried out to anyone who would listen, "Help! Aidolt wants to eat me!"

He blindly skidded to a stop behind another vampire, clinging to their back and wrapping his arms tightly around their waist. The vampire tensed in surprise. Harry tucked his face into the vampire's back, snuggling against him, as if asking for their protection.

"Only my mate can eat me..." Harry whimpered.

_So warm_, Harry thought pleasantly. His magic tingled along his front, everywhere that his skin contacted the other's. He gave a jerk of surprise as his magic tried to mesh with the vampire's, and he quickly looked up.

"Oh god..." Harry whispered.

He had just hugged his mate! His magic had tried to establish a bond with his mate! And by the surprised and heated look the other was giving him, Kaname had felt his magic, too. Harry quickly let go of the handsome vampire, unsure of how to proceed. _Does he realize what just happened? Or did he only feel my magic, not the intent behind it? _Harry desperately thought, his eyes staring at the tall man in front of him.

The other vampires in the room gazed in amazement as they contemplated the two vampires in front of them, who were engaged in a fierce and heated battle of staring. A heavy magnetism connected the two figures, one that the other vampires couldn't seem to take their eyes from. The beauty of the two still figures before them was amazing!

Then Harry's previous yell filtered through Hanabusa's mind, causing him to jolt in surprise. He started to chuckle, lust in his eyes.

"Only your mate gets to _eat_ you, Herii-chan?" he silkily drawled, eyes warm with mirth.

The others looked over at the laughing Hanabusa, taking in what he had just said. They, too, began to chuckle, before bursting out into uproarious laughter. Hanabusa leered at the tiny Harry, causing the others to laugh even harder.

"Huh?" Harry asked, wondering what they were laughing about. Suddenly, his eyes flew wide open and his face heated up.

"Argh! You perverts! I didn't mean it that way!" he yelled. He became slightly contemplative.

"Well, I mean he will get to, but I really didn't mean it like that!" Harry supplied without thinking.

All vampires in the room started, staring at Harry with their mouths agape.

"Chibi...you just can't talk like that!" Hanabusa blustered, his cheeks tinted slightly red and his eyes glazed. "You're too young to say such things!"

Everyone laughed, looking to the wildly blushing Harry as his hands came up to cover his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm just nervous!" Harry yelled, his eyes screaming his embarrassment for all to see. "I'm surrounded by vampires. Vampires always try to bite me...and Aidolt's really driving me crazy, so someone should really give me some blood tablets before I Level E his ass..."

The vampires could barely make out what he was saying in his nervous rush of words.

"...and I'm so confused, because my mate's here...but I don't know what to do about it..." Harry continued spouting off his thoughts, totally forgetting that there were others present.

"Wait!" Takuma urged Harry to stop. "Your...mate?" he asked when he had finally got Harry's attention.

Harry's eyes widened even more, and he stilled completely, like a deer caught in the headlights. _Argh! Me and my stupid mouth_, Harry thought in despair. He rubbed his neck, slapping a sheepish smile on his face as he looked at Takuma.

"Heh, heh...did I say mate?...uh...um...I'm BRITISH! Yeah! British...and in the UK, mate means friend, you know?!" Harry tried to desperately cover up his blunder.

He peeked out of the corner of his eye, hoping they would take his lie as the truth. They all looked at him skeptically.

"Argh! WHERE ARE THE DAMN BLOOD TABLETS!" he screamed in desperation. He had really screwed this up!

Suddenly, a warm hand started rubbing at his shoulders, trying to ease the tension there. Seiren was next to him, trying to calm him down. Harry just stared listlessly at Kaname, who continued to gaze at him, suspicion and a little bit of heat in his eyes.

"Calm down, little one," a soothing, motherly tone whispered in his ear. His shoulders slumped, and Harry leaned back against the taller female vampire.

"Uh...Akatsuki...Did Seiren just talk?" Hanabusa stage whispered to his cousin.

Seiren glared at Hanabusa as she steered the exhausted Harry to the couch again.

"Sit," she gently commanded.

Harry did. He was happy as she sat down next to him and continued to rub at his shoulders. His eyes pointed toward the ground, refusing to look up at the other vampires stationed around him. His mind began to drift as the tension slowly eased from his frame. He gave a sigh, pulling at the bangs covering his scar.

Suddenly, his quiet voice broke the air. He was not even aware that he was talking aloud as he muttered, "It's really strange, but...I don't want to suck your blood. I used to have so much trouble, but now...your blood just doesn't smell appetizing. No one's does, really."

He paused, contemplating his statement. _That's not quite right_, Harry told himself.

"Well, except Ka--" Harry slapped a hand over his mouth, just realizing what he had been about to blurt out.

Hanabusa looked intently at Harry, remembering what the boy had said earlier. _He said that his mate was here. He whispered 'mate' after...after Kaname-sama had spoken! _Hanabusa thought. _Is it possible? Is Kaname...Harry's mate?_

"What was that you were gonna say, Herii-chan?" Hanabusa asked slyly, hoping to get more information from the nervous boy.

Harry looked away desperately. He had to talk to his mate alone...before everyone figured it out!

"Uh, it's not important..." Harry whispered, eyes glued to the windows, which were curtained by heavy draperies as they kept out the afternoon sun.

_What?!_ Harry's veela mind screeched at him. _What could be more important than your mate?!_

Harry couldn't help but to cast one more hopeful look at his mate. Though Kaname had given him several glances throughout the long conversation, Harry was unsure what those glances had meant. It was hard to decipher the thoughts behind those cool mahogany eyes. As it was, Kaname gave another indecipherable look in Harry's direction before turning abruptly and walking toward the stairs.

"I'm going to bed, as should everyone else. We still have class to attend in a few hours," Kaname's smooth voice filled the room, causing all of the other vampires to look to him.

"Ichijo-san...give Potteru-san some blood tablets, then show him to a room," Kaname continued in a monotone. "If he wishes to stay, that is..."

Takuma nodded his head at the retreating figure and glanced warmly at Harry. The other vampires gave Harry one last look before trudging off upstairs after their leader.

His mate had just walked away from him! He didn't care if Harry stayed or not. The veela side of Harry was not happy.

Harry groaned into his hand. What was he supposed to do now?!

* * *

**There ya be. Arr! I wish it be National Talk Like a Pirate Day!**

**That reminds me...I have a joke for everyone! Here goes--**

**A pirate walks into a bar with a steering wheel attached to the front of his pants. The bartender asks, "What's with the steering wheel, mate?" Pirate says, "Arr! It drives me nuts!"**

**

* * *

**

**Ha ha! Now, just imagine a seven year old telling you this joke, fake pirate accent included. That's exactly what my nephew did. Everyone laughed up a storm. Good times, good times...**

**Anyway, please keep up the great reviews! Peace out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ye Olde Disclaymre: Hear ye, hear ye! Tis common Knoweledge, thoughe if needs be thee Rite Honourable Authore of this Storye will proclaime to thee Worlde: No Monies, Tithes, or Copierights were collected nor infringed upone for this Storye. Thee Tome Harold Potter and thee Comicke Sir Vampire Knight are not claimed by this Rite Honourable Authore. Pitee. **

* * *

**A/N: Hey, everyone. Sorry for the longer wait, but I have been extremely busy doing nothing. Yes, you read that right. I have been up to nothing for a while because I have been sick as a dog, coughing up a lung and whatnot. You know how it is.**

* * *

Harry sat at the small desk stationed underneath the window in the room they had given him, staring at the small paper package in front of him. It seemed so harmless a thing; just a tiny piece of white paper folded into a square. He tentatively reached a finger out to graze across its sharp contours before digging a fingernail under one of its triangular flaps. Gently, Harry tore into the paper, unfolding each of the flaps until the package laid open upon the tabletop. There, in such innocent, unassuming form, sat three lightly colored tablets, looking like exact replicas of muggle aspirin. But, to Harry, they were so much more. The blood tablets lay there in front of him, the key to his salvation. As long as he took these pills, so deceptively benign in appearance, he would never have to worry about losing control of his bloodthirst--losing control of himself.

With a slight hesitation, his hand inched slowly and wavering toward the opened envelope, hovering over the tablets for a second. Two fingers dived down and scooped up one of the tablets, pinching it tightly between them in a firm grip. He held the tablet up to the mellow light flowing over the desktop from a floor lamp next to the desk, silently considering the unprepossessing beauty of it all. Unimportant to millions upon millions of other beings, this one tablet could change his life. That made it a very beautiful thing to Harry, indeed.

_Should I take it_, Harry questioned. _If I take this first one, I must be committed to taking others just like it for the rest of my existence_. _Am I ready for this?_

His existence was stretching out before him; it could be lifetimes upon lifetimes before he finally fell into his final slumber. A vampire's life was nothing to sneer at. It might continue indefinitely. Committing to anything for that long seemed very frightening to someone who had only recently figured he would fail to see his seventeenth year. He did not want to be someone who would decide one thing, then switch that opinion a moment later.

He despaired at the thought. He was a vampire! He would live an existence that seemed forever. How could anyone who lived so long a time survive with his priorities, his morality, his principles intact?!

_The only way_, Harry thought, _is if there were others--loved ones--to keep you sane. _

No matter how morally-inclined an individual was in the beginning, Harry considered, they were bound to become tired of the same thing over and over, bound to slacken their standards as the years passed, bound to yearn for something that they cannot have. And, after years pass, things you have never had would lessen, until only the things you promised you would never do seemed far more appealing.

_Maybe...if you had someone there to really love, someone to care for you and keep you on the right path...just maybe, you could stay sane_, Harry thought.

"And my someone is right here in this dormitory. I just have to get him to realize it," Harry said out loud.

_But how am I supposed to do that_, Harry questioned.

He definitely needed a lot of luck and his wits about him. That would only happen if he did not have to fight his vampire side constantly. His life was so chaotic right now, a direct effect of his wildly fluctuating magic that he had been feeding to the vampire. If he could tame his vampire thirst, his magic would stabilize again and his mind would be able to think more clearly.

_So be it_, Harry decided.

With that, he brought the blood tablet up to his mouth and placed it at his lips, feeling its smooth roundness, the slight tang of iron wafting from it. His eyes dilated in hunger as the scent reached his nose, so reminiscent of the metallic smell of true blood. Harry inhaled once before pushing the pill into his mouth and letting it lay upon his tongue.

His eyes closed in bliss as the tablet began to slowly dissolve in his mouth, salivating at the new taste. He would never have guessed that blood would taste so absolutely divine! And this was not even real blood, just some synthetic substitute!

Harry's fingers curled into the wood on the top of the desk, a desk that felt so much more grainy and rough than it had a few seconds ago. His sensitive fingertips trailed achingly across the surface. He shuddered as a previously nonexistent breeze whispered across his skin, raising the fine hairs on his forearms. He could now sense the magical attributes of the two vampires who shared a room next to his--ice and fire--and he could identify those vampires as Hanabusa and Akatsuki. All his senses were alive in a way they never had been before, and it was both pleasure and pain at once. It was too much!

Harry knew not how long he sat at that desk, fingernails flexing and scraping rhythmically as his neurons and pain receptors--every cell in his body!--fired conflicting messages randomly and repeatedly across his body. Eventually, the pain--pleasure?--slowed enough for his overexcited body to relax, falling limply onto the back of his chair, arms hanging uselessly at his sides. Shivers glanced across his frame as muscles spasmed involuntarily in an attempt to cool down, and Harry gave a shuddering sigh. He lazily tilted his chin down toward his chest and wryly looked at the two other innocent looking tablets laying there.

"That's definitely going to take some getting used to," Harry shakily mumbled.

He forced a still lethargic hand to grab the small package from the tabletop and open the drawer of the desk, placing the two remaining tablets inside. He slowly worked his thrumming body to a stand, unsteadily maintaining this position as he felt a wave of vertigo pass through his frame; blood pounded in his ears. His vision clouded with tiny black pinpricks, it too overloaded with sensation.

Harry wobbled over to the mattress, hoping he could make it across the room before passing out. Now that the sensations were lessening, his overworked body was becoming increasingly tired.

_Just a few more steps_, Harry urged, making sure to keep his feet shuffling across the floor. He was so exhausted, he knew that if he were to stop, his knees would buckle and he would later wake up on the cold floor and with a terrible headache to boot.

Finally, he made it to the bed and flopped down, one leg still touching the floor, both arms flung out. Harry lay there in a daze, unable to resituate himself into a more comfortable position. Now that he was laying down, there was no way his body was going to cooperate anymore.

A picture of Takuma flashed across his mind as he bemusedly considered the strange effects of the blood tablets. The light-blonde haired vampire had shown him to this room before handing over the little packet of pills and directing Harry in how to take them.

"So, one a day, huh..." Harry mumbled, a weak and quavering smile flitting across his lips as he contemplated going through this everyday. "Ugh..."

His eyelids flickered shut over his eyes, unable to remain awake and aware in the face of his extreme exhaustion, and, in no time at all, Harry was fast asleep.

* * *

Harry awoke to a series of gentle knocks on his door. Sitting up on the edge of the bed, he groggily swiped a hand across his still-sleepy eyes, knocking his bangs out of his face.

"Nnn...too early..." Harry mumbled.

He scratched absentmindedly at his neck for a second and swayed in his spot. He was still very exhausted.

_How long do the effects of those blood tablets last_, Harry wondered. _Or is it the fact that my magic is trying to recharge?_

It was too much to think about when he still felt so drained, so Harry just muttered an unintelligible sound, the meaning of which even he could not decipher.

"Oh, you're finally awake," Takuma's surprised voice sounded throughout the room.

Harry gave a weak start, his head slowly turning toward the door. _I didn't even hear the door open_, Harry thought. _I must be extremely tired not to notice that!_

He blinked at the gently smiling Takuma, as if asking why he was here at so early a time.

"I checked on you a few hours ago, but you were still sleeping like the dead...or undead, as it were," Takuma said in his soothing tones, a slight grin on his lips at the small joke.

"Hn..." was all Harry managed to muster. It was too early for anything to be funny.

Takuma stared at him, looking only the slightest bit uncomfortable. He shifted on his feet before stepping further into the room and shutting the door behind him. Takuma stationed himself at the window, and a flood of light filtered across the floor as he lifted the curtain to peek outside.

"So, Herii-kun," he started, "Did you try the blood tablets already?"

Harry nodded his head sleepily, still unable to form coherent words in his tired state. Takuma glanced from the window back to Harry and smiled, his eyes sparkling with mirth as his knowing gaze took in the sleepy Harry.

"What did you think of them, Herii-kun?" Takuma asked, already guessing what the answer would be from Harry's appearance.

Harry growled in reply. Assuming that wasn't enough of an answer for the older vampire, Harry shifted on the bed and cleared his throat before succinctly muttering, "It sucked."

Takuma gave a quiet laugh and said, "Eloquently put, Herii-kun."

He seemed to be thinking for a second, before he added, "But, yes...in layman's terms, that is how it could be described. Don't worry, though, Herii-kun. You should get used to it within a few days."

"How am I supposed to get used to that?!" Harry grumbled in his disbelief. "It was horrible! I felt like my body was going haywire!"

Takuma walked around the edge of the desk and sat in the chair, crossing his ankles and getting comfortable. He let out a warm chuckle at Harry's incredulous expression.

"I was like that the first time I took blood tablets, too, Herii-kun. I became accustomed to the tablets after a few days, however," Takuma stated, "Or maybe it was more like the blood tablets became accustomed to me..."

Harry looked at Takuma in confusion. _Was that supposed to make sense to him_, Harry wondered. Takuma gave an indulgent smile and disregarded Harry's confused look before continuing on.

"I suspect that your experience might have been a little more mind-blowing than others, though, Herii-kun. You haven't partaken of blood since you were turned a year ago, and so your vampire senses haven't acclimated as they should have," Takuma added, looking thoughtful for a moment before giving a shrug.

"In any case, after several days, you should be good as new," Takuma finished brightly as he leaned forward on the chair in his eagerness to help Harry.

"All right," Harry muttered, considering the new information. He was still trying to sort it all out when Takuma started talking again.

"Is there anything else I can help you with, Herii-kun?" Takuma asked. "More information on blood tablets, vampires...this school...Moon Dormitory...us, perhaps?"

Harry looked at Takuma with a hopeful, but slightly wary expression.

"You would really tell me all about the vampires living here if I asked?" Harry muttered in surprise, eyes wide in his excitement. _Tell me about my mate_, Harry's veela side supplied. _I must know everything about Kaname!_

Takuma looked warmly at Harry.

"I have a feeling that we will be seeing a lot of you, Herii-kun, so...yes, I will tell you what you want to know," Takuma stated.

Harry was excited for a second, but then a look of consternation crossed his features. He placed a hand at his chin, debating with himself about what to ask.

_How do I ask him about Kaname without drawing too much attention to myself_, he wondered.

"Um...what about you start with...your dorm president? What's he like," Harry murmured in a slightly shaky voice.

His eyes were unable to meet Takuma's, and his cheeks bloomed with a light pink blush. _Please don't let him realize why I am asking about Kaname_, Harry's mind muttered over and over.

He finally looked up to meet Takuma's gaze. Takuma sat poised in the chair, as if the question was not out of the ordinary, even though a slightly wondering look was in his eyes.

_Out of all the things he could have asked_, Takuma thought, _the first thing he wants to know is about Kaname-sama_.

A calculating look entered his eyes as he glanced over the blush staining Harry's cheeks, taking in Harry's slightly quivering form, his discomfort clearly apparent. He gazed into Harry's pleading eyes and realized that the seemingly inconsequential question, for some reason, held great meaning for the younger vampire.

_What's this_, Takuma wondered. _Why is Kaname-sama so important to Herii-kun? _

Takuma decided to humor him; he supposed he could give up some information on Kaname. _Just nothing too important_, Takuma decided.

"What is it you want to know about Kaname-sama?" Takuma asked, a falsely polite smile on his face.

Harry looked uncomfortable, knowing that Takuma was on edge and his smiling veneer false.

_Damn, wrong question, I guess_, Harry thought. _I probably shouldn't have started with that question. Well, let's try to fix this without Takuma becoming too suspicious..._

"It's just...he seemed fairly cold the other night. Is he always like that?" Harry asked.

Takuma breathed a sigh of relief. That wasn't quite what he was expecting Harry to ask, but he was happy that Harry didn't ask some tough question that he would have had trouble answering. Takuma gave another smile, a true one this time.

"Well, he has to be, at least with the ones he does not consider to be his close friends," Takuma said quietly.

Harry felt a brief stab of pain at the unintended jab. It reminded him that he was not friends with his mate, that he did not know his mate at all. _Yet_, Harry mentally added with resolve. _I do not know him yet. But I will!_

"He is one of the only pureblood vampires around, and so all other vampires look up to him. When you're under that much scrutiny, you can't show any weaknesses," Takuma continued.

"Don't I know it," Harry quietly grumbled.

He recalled his days as the savior of the wizarding world, how he could not show weakness. Any weakness he displayed was magnified one hundred-fold in the media. The gossip would be chewed up and spit out by the Daily Prophet, his faults overblown to outrageous proportions until his image was unrecognizable to even himself. He had learned rather quickly that it was easier to just put up a false front and keep his true self locked far inside.

Takuma looked at the silently brooding Harry and considered Harry's words carefully. _Was Herii-kun someone important back where he came from...back in...England, was it? _Takuma wondered.

"What do you mean, Herii-kun?" Takuma asked.

Harry looked at Takuma in surprise, coming out of his dark musing to gaze at the older vampire in confusion.

"Huh?" Harry mumbled before realizing what Takuma was asking about. "Oh...it's nothing really. I've just had a few encounters of the media kind."

Harry smiled wryly at Takuma, chuckling nervously at the inside joke. _A few is putting it mildly, Boy-who-lived_, Harry told himself.

Takuma grinned at Harry, recognizing the emphasis Harry had placed on a few. The implication was there that Harry had suffered more than just a few encounters with the _adoring_ public. He was intrigued about how famous Harry really had been, and he had planned to pursue the topic with the far younger boy when a large yawn escaped his mouth, startling Takuma.

Takuma glanced at his expensive and delicate wristwatch before his eyes widened in surprised alarm. _Have I really been talking with Herii-kun that long_, Takuma wondered. He glanced up at Harry in an apologetic fashion.

"Sorry, Herii-kun, but I really need to get some rest. I just came up after classes to make sure you were all right, but I talked longer than I should have. I had a very enjoyable conversation with you, and I hope to have another just like it soon, but I must go to bed before the whole day slips away," Takuma rushed as he got up from the seat and swept across the room to the door, giving Harry a sweet, but tired, smile.

Harry looked confused. It had only been a couple of hours since he had fallen asleep, and that had been during the daytime. Didn't vampires try to sleep during the daytime? Why were they going to classes during the brightest part of the day?

"But I thought you went to class during the night...how could you just be getting back from classes if it's daytime?" Harry asked, his eyebrows slashing downward and his forehead scrunching in his extreme confusion.

Takuma glanced back at Harry and saw the expression. _So cute_, he thought. He grinned at Harry's confusion. _He doesn't know how long he's been asleep_, Takuma realized. He let out a laugh, which drew Harry's attention back to him.

"Herii-kun...you've been asleep for over a day," Takuma stated gleefully.

Harry's eyes widened dramatically as he yelled out, "What?! No way!"

Takuma chuckled at Harry's dumbstruck face, his eyes glowing with warmth at the newest addition to the Moon Dormitory. Granted, he didn't know if Harry would be with them for long, but his intuition was telling him that Harry was here to stay. He grinned at the thought of the cute boy deciding to live with them.

_At least it will never be boring around here_, Takuma surmised.

Harry was still spluttering on about how it couldn't be--how he couldn't have slept that long--when Takuma interrupted.

"Oh, and Herii-kun...remember to take your blood tablet soon. It's better to take them in the early morning so you can sleep during the day. It's best for a vampire to be fully awake at night, right?" Takuma drawled as he left the room, the door clicking quietly shut after his retreat.

"Ugh," Harry uttered, flopping back onto his bed. "But I don't want to take another one of those bloody tablets!"

With a resigned sigh, he removed himself from the bed. He decided to take a quick shower, change into some pajamas, then take that tablet before falling back to sleep.

_Hopefully, this time I won't sleep all the way through the night,_ Harry mentally grumbled.

* * *

**Just Another Damn Author's Notes: I can't keep writing a chapter a day anymore, or even one every couple of days. After I got over my sickness, I found my Epiphatree (Simpson's Movie, anyone?). I am now writing religiously--or secularly, as the case may be--on my own novel. I will try to get out a chapter once every week to two weeks.**

* * *

**P.S. Did anyone read my disclaimer at the top? Do you know how hard it is for someone who is decent at English to purposefully misspell so many words?! Argh! But I made it through somehow. Praise me.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: To ensure the safety of my pocketbook, I would like to state that I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or Vampire Knight. I just write a little fan fiction every once in a while. Is that okay with you?**

* * *

Greetings, readers! I am back from my sabbatical...sort of! I just got the urge to write some on this storyline today, so I hopped on my computer and typed away. Here's the result. Not much, but I thought you might actually like to hear from me, even if it isn't the longest or most fascinating.

By the way, I've had an outline for a **new fan fiction** started for a while now, and I am thinking about starting to write on that one as well, if I have the time. It's a **Harry Potter x Gravitation Crossover: pairing is femHarry / Ryuichi Sakuma.** I know...kind of strange to do a heterosexual pairing for an anime that is blatantly homosexual, right? Oh well, I like the looks of it. Hope you will, too...if I ever get around to typing it up. Still have to work on my own fiction, right?

**

* * *

**

**Just in case anyone needs a refresher course on the story so far:** Harry leaves England after defeating Voldemort at the graveyard. Harry turns into a recessive / carrier veela on his fifteenth birthday, then gets turned into a vampire because of the awesome smell of his blood. Harry travels the globe to search for his lifemate, whom he needs to find before he turns seventeen. Harry goes to India in search of a magical village and runs across two level E vampires, where he learns about blood tablets made in Japan. Harry goes to Japan and meets an OC (who may or may not have a semi-important role in upcoming chapters) and gets his help to find the location of Cross Academy. Harry ventures on to the academy, where he meets the strange Headmaster and all the wonderful vampires. Harry gets his first taste of blood tablets and has a short talk with Takuma._**Now, back to the story...**_

**

* * *

**

Harry had been sitting in the living room of Moon Dormitory, contemplating his next move as he waited for the other vampires to come back to the dorm. He had missed another night of classes, another chance of getting to know more about his mate. However, his magic was once again restored, his body thrumming with the excess energy of it. He had not yet taken the blood tablet for the day, it being so early in the morning as still to be considered night. Instead, he had decided to leave the confines of his room and hoped to gain some clarity on what to do about the Kaname issue.

So, here he sat, leaning forward with an elbow on his knee and his face cupped in his hand, brooding about the lack of contact between himself and the Moon Dormitory's President. The only way he could see his situation working out, the only way for his wishes to have his own family to be attained, would be to stay within Kaname's vision as often as possible. That meant becoming a student of the Moon Dormitory. Hopefully, with close contact and a friendly disposition, Harry could manage to draw the stoic, unreadable Kaname to him.

"So, I'm to be a student here, then," he muttered aloud, a determined glint in his emerald eyes.

"That's great news, Herii-kun!" a girly voice stated with warmth, startling Harry and causing him to quickly turn toward the new disturbance, instinctively reaching for a wand he no longer carried and was indeed rather pointless to carry anymore.

Habit, I suppose, Harry thought.

His hand fluttered nervously up to his chest as he tried to calm his racing nerves, gazing balefully up at the figure behind him, unaware that anyone else had entered the room, being so lost in thought.

"Don't do that, Yuuki-san!" He grumbled, still rattled. "You scared me!"

She looked down at him apologetically, muttering a quick sorry in his direction as she made her way around the couch to sit down next to him. An awkward silence ensued, Yuuki feeling slightly guilty and somewhat proud of the fact she had managed to sneak up on a vampire. She watched as the petite vampire's body shook slightly, taking several deep gulps of air.

Harry tried to catch his breath, his body still shuddering with the fright induced from being caught by surprise. While his mind knew that Yuuki-san had no plans to hurt him, his body wanted to flee the scene, remembering other times when being unprepared meant the threat of imminent pain. His early years with the Dursleys and his encounters with Death Eaters and Voldemort himself had adversely affected his social skills, he supposed.

He finally calmed down enough to wonder about why Yuuki-san had been in the Moon Dormitory anyway. Harry took one last deep breath before looking up at the slightly older girl sitting next to him, a questioning look in his eye.

Yuuki started, realizing she had been staring at the younger boy for several minutes as she waited for him to calm down.

"Uh, yeah...I just came by on Headmaster's orders. He wanted to know what you had decided to do," Yuuki stated.

She then perked up, remembering his words before he knew she was behind him.

"So, you decided to stay then, huh?" she asked happily, a grin on her face and her eyes shining with anticipation.

Harry just nodded his head. Yuuki snapped to her feet and headed for the door at a fast pace, leaving Harry to stare after her, wondering why she was leaving.

"I'll be back in just a second, Herii-kun," Yuuki yelled over her shoulder.

Harry sat on the sofa, dumbfounded and feeling slightly put out. Why had she just run off, without any explanation? Was it some weird Japanese custom that he was unaware of? Surely not. What would be the point in running off without giving proper goodbyes or a decent explanation? She said she would be back soon, so Harry decided to wait to see what she was up to. He had a bad feeling about this.

Several minutes later found Harry fidgeting impatiently on the couch. He picked at a loose thread next to one of the buttons sewn onto the sofa cushions, trying to keep his impatience at bay. Something at the back of his mind was nagging him, telling him that he was going to regret Yuuki's return.

"Absurd," Harry muttered.

What could Yuuki possibly do to him? She seemed like such a nice girl. It was probably just his hyperactive paranoia warning him to be wary of the unknown situation, urging him to investigate and nullify the threat, just as he had always done at Hogwarts.

Suddenly, Yuuki burst through the doorway and bounced into the living area, swiftly settling once again on the couch next to Harry. This time, she clutched a large, rather skinny rectangular cardboard box to her chest, clinging to it as she huffed and puffed from her sprint across the school grounds.

Harry looked at Yuuki, then gave a stymied glance at the box. He was rather curious to know what was inside, what had made Yuuki run off so quickly. It was an ordinary looking shirt box, only a handful of inches deep and sporting a plain off-white color. Harry once again gave the box a surreptitious look, hoping that Yuuki would soon tell him what this was all about.

After a minute of regaining her breath, Yuuki shoved the box into Harry's arms, saying, "Here. It's the school uniform for the night class. The Headmaster had it made up for you."

Harry glanced down at the box, laying a hand against the top to keep it balanced on his legs. He gave a small, heartfelt smile to Yuuki, whispering a quiet thanks. It was nice to know that there were so many people at Cross Academy who wanted to make him feel welcome. Harry felt like an idiot for even thinking that Yuuki's return would bring with it something unpalatable. In the end, it really had been his paranoia kicking in, he thought sheepishly.

"Thanks again, Yuuki-san. And please give my thanks to the Headmaster as well," Harry stated. "You've all been very nice to me. I can't ever thank you enough."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Herii-kun!" Yuuki replied, waving off his thanks. "It's no problem! You seem like a really nice guy. Even Zero seems to like you, and that's saying a lot, considering you are a vampire and all!"

Harry stood up from the sofa, carefully gripping the package to make sure it wouldn't fall. Without thinking, Yuuki also stood up, still continuing to ramble about how much Zero thought of Harry, and how much he hated the other vampires who lived in the Moon Dormitory, especially Kaname.

Harry raised his eyebrows, wondering why anyone would hate Kaname. In his mind, his mate could do no wrong. It was probably a little crazy, and a little stupid, too, but he couldn't imagine finding fault with his lifemate, even though he really knew nothing about Kaname yet.

Harry stepped past Yuuki, using a hand to guide her into walking beside him as he maneuvered his way to the stairs. He wanted to drop his uniform off in his room before getting a small drink and waiting once again for the residents of his dorm to get back from class.

"Why don't we drop this off in my room and then head to the kitchen," Harry stated in his smooth, lyrical tones, waving the white shirt box a bit to catch Yuuki's attention.

She glanced up, startled from her one-sided conversation, and gave a short grunt of surprised agreement as she realized that they were already halfway to the stairs.

"Sure!" she yipped, before once again settling into a monologue about the merits of one Kiryu Zero.

Harry grinned, listening to her talk about her best friend, realizing that she had more than just friendly feelings for the silver-haired vampire. While he could admit that Zero was a handsome vampire, Harry only had eyes for his lifemate. He thought Yuuki's infatuation with Zero was very cute and tender, though.

"Hey, Yuuki-san," Harry mumbled in his warm voice. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but...are you and Zero-san, well...going out?"

Yuuki stopped immediately, frozen in place with one foot hovering over the next step on the stairway. Her face blushed deep pink and she stuttered over the words trapped in her mouth, shaking her head vigorously back and forth as if denying Harry's question, but her twinkling eyes and the small smile on her mouth gave her away. If the two were not a couple, Yuuki at least wished they were.

She once again started up the stairs, Harry following slowly beside her and looking to her, waiting for her answer.

"I...I like him...a lot. I always have, but he always seems so cold," Yuuki muttered sadly. "I don't know if he likes me the same way I like him. But that's okay, because I'd rather keep him as a friend than to not have him at all."

Yuuki sported a sad smile on her delicate face, her reddish-brown eyes turned to meet Harry's green ones, as if pleading with him to agree with her. Harry glanced down, breaking eye contact with her, unable to keep looking into those saddened orbs. He knew how she felt. He too was worried about the reaction his mate would have once he told Kaname that they were meant to be together. Kaname was a tough person to read, he figured, and he didn't know how the older vampire would take the news.

"I know it's hard to find the nerve, but I think you should tell Zero-san how you feel, Yuuki-san," Harry whispered gently. "Zero seems like a good guy underneath all that gruff exterior. He won't dismiss your feelings."

Harry thought about some of the expressions he had caught on Zero's face whenever Zero had been looking at Yuuki. They were more than platonic, that was something Harry was sure of.

"And...I think he just might like you the way you like him. Or, at least, that's what I got from him when I met him," Harry added, giving Yuuki a quick, reassuring smile.

Yuuki looked gratefully at Harry, his words giving her a small bit of courage. She still wasn't sure if she was ready to take the plunge and talk to Zero yet, but Yuuki would at least give the matter more consideration now.

"Maybe," she uttered quietly, hope in her eyes. She returned Harry's smile, her lips trembling slightly as she tried to maintain it. Yuuki's mind abruptly shut down, unable to converse anymore with Harry as she considered all the possibilities and things that could go wrong if she were to confront Zero with her feelings.

They finally reached Harry's bedroom door, and Harry had just turned the knob and began pushing on the door when Yuuki abruptly decided to take her leave, muttering a quick goodbye in Harry's direction. With a speed that was hard for even Harry's vampire-enhanced sight to pick up, she had fled the upper hallway and made her way downstairs, her fingers clenching rapidly together in anxiousness.

"Uh...bye," Harry said to the empty hallway, wondering if Yuuki was always this airheaded and abrupt. The only answer he received in reply to his words was the slamming of the door downstairs as Yuuki ran out of Moon Dormitory to fret over her situation.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, deciding to call it a day. He'd go ahead and take the blood tablet now, and he'd just have to tell the other dorm residents his decision to stay later on.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Would love to hear nice opinions and constructive criticism. Also, if anyone wants to add their input about where they think this story should go, or they want to know more about my HPx Gravitation fiction, send me a review, drop me a line, whatever. Enjoy! Hope everyone had a nice holiday (if you believe in celebrating the Christmas holiday)...Happy New Year! 2010...boy am I getting old!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Let's go over a couple of conditional statements here. If I write on this fanfiction, then that automatically means I own Vampire Knight and Harry Potter. Eee! Wrong!

If I wanted to get sued, then I would claim to own these stories. Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!

For those needing stronger clarification-I do not own VK or HP.

* * *

"He's still asleep. You think we should wake him, Ruka-chan?" Rima whispered in a singsong voice, looking over her shoulder at the blonde behind her.

Ruka just nodded her head slightly, urging the younger and more boisterous vampire into the darkened room. The pair tiptoed together across the wooden floor toward the bed, eyes firmly fixed upon the sleeping figure there. Harry slept peacefully on, oblivious to the scent of nearing danger.

Though their personalities were vastly different-one silent and shy, the other a loudmouth model-the mismatched duo couldn't help but agree on some things. One of these things was the interest they held for the newest and cutest addition to the Moon Dormitory-the slumbering girlish boy sprawled out before them. Ruka and Rima let out synchronized giggles as they watched the dark-haired youth curl up like a cat in his sleep, stuffing his hands under his cheek and smiling faintly.

"He's just so cute!" Rima stated excitedly, sparkles in her eyes. Ruka nodded once again in response, still as quiet as ever.

"So, should we wake him?" Ruka muttered in a low, rusty voice that showed its lack of use.

"Hmm..." Rima considered, placing one slim finger on her chin and striking a pose of serious contemplation.

She glanced around the shadowed recesses of the room as if searching for the correct answer to a troubling question in its dark corners. There, upon a table far across the room, her eyes came to rest on a lone, rectangular object, its lightness in stark contrast to the rest of Harry's pitch-black room.

"Hmm?" she muttered aloud, cocking her head to the side and causing her springy orange hair to bounce around before settling once again.

Ruka glanced over in Rima's direction, wondering over the younger girl's distraction.

"What?" she asked Rima in her soft, dry voice, at the same time noticing what the other vampire was looking at. "What is it?"

"I don't know," Rima said. A mischievous gleam entered her bright blue eyes. "Let's check it out!"

Using their vampire stealth, the two glided across the room's expanse quickly and without sound, coming to an expectant stand before the box. Rima wore a Cheshire-like grin, her excited gaze flitting over the plain container as if she were a child on Christmas waiting to open the first gift of the morning. Her fingers reached for the lid, delicately removing it while glancing at the sleeping teen on the bed next to them, making sure that he would not be waking up to ruin their snooping fun.

Both of the girls' eyes widened considerably upon recognizing the noticeable white uniform of the Night Class.

"Herii-kun is joining the Night Class!" Rima whispered, sending an excited glance at Ruka. "We'll get to see him every day now!"

"Hmm!" Ruka affirmed, nodding her head once in approval and smiling gently back at her younger friend.

Ruka looked back down at the uniform in the box, examining it one last time before she planned on reminding Rima to leave the box exactly as they had found it, but she hesitated as she noticed something odd about the garment inside. She ran a fingertip down one of the lapels of the jacket laying on the top of the pile of clothing before quirking her head to the side. Something was definitely odd about the cut on this jacket. Ruka grabbed hold of the fabric and lifted it out of the box.

Ruka and Rima glanced once again at each other, their eyes shining with glee. They giggled, covering their mouths to stifle their joy as they watched the sleeping youth jerk at the sound. Waiting until Harry had once again settled into slumber, Rima lifted the garment that had laid underneath the jacket, and, as one, the duo tiptoed toward the bed. This was going to be so much fun, the two thought simultaneously as they crept up on the girlish boy that so entranced them.

"He's so cute!" Ruka squealed in a low whisper, trying to keep the excitement from her voice. "I wish I had my camera..."

"Uh-huh!" Rima replied, a thoughtful look crossing her beautiful features. "Do you think he would model with me?" she asked, her eyes begging Ruka for the answer she wanted to hear.

Ruka hesitated to answer Rima's question. From what she had observed of Harry, he seemed to be a shy boy. He probably would never agree to something as invasive as a photo shoot, where he would be poked and prodded into skimpy clothing and dragged into a vast number of difficult poses. On the other hand, Senri was a very quiet individual. She sometimes wondered how Rima had talked the male vampire into modeling with her. Ruka could only guess that Rima had offered one powerful incentive to the stoic boy to get his permission. Maybe Rima had some sort of mind powers? Persuasion, perhaps? Ruka just shrugged noncommittally in Rima's direction. One never knew, did they?

Frustrated with the lack of reply, Rima growled loudly and stamped her foot on the floor, her arms on her hips defiantly as she glared at the silent Ruka and prepared to throw a temper tantrum. Apparently, this was just enough noise to wake the dreaming Harry from his rest. He shot up from his prone position, his heart beating a thousand times a minute, as all hearts are wont to do after being abruptly woken from a dreamlike state.

Rasping for breath, his widened eyes searched the darkness of his room, not really expecting to find anything there, only for his frightened gaze to land on two hovering dark forms at the foot of his bed. He let out a strangled gasp, intent on untangling himself feverishly from his bedding, which, for some reason, seemed to be wrapped around his feet instead of covering his body.

"Herii-kun..." Ruka whispered out to the frantic boy, trying her best to sooth him.

At the sound of her voice, Harry stopped his struggle, recognizing the rusty tones of one of the vampire girls who currently lived in the dorm. He only remembered hearing that voice once since he had arrived at the Moon Dormitory, but the sound of disuse was unmistakable.

"Ruka-san, is that you?" Harry asked, just to confirm his suspicions, sleep still hampering his vision and making the two figures before him waver blurrily in the weak light filtering through his curtains.

"Yes, it's me," she affirmed. "Rima's here, too."

At the sound of her name, Rima unfroze from the surprise of their object of scrutiny waking up so suddenly. She stepped forward, moving closer to Harry, examining the boy before her and smugly taking in the result of their hard work. It had taken a lot of effort to change out Harry's nightclothes for the school's uniform without waking him, after all. She grinned slyly, causing Harry to shiver and gaze nervously between the two hovering vampires.

"What's going on?" he asked, a quaver in his voice.

"Oh, not much...just wanted to see if you were thinking about joining us downstairs any time soon," Rima replied in a faux nonchalant tone. "Kaname-sama requested we look in on you and see if you were up to classes tonight."

At the use of his mate's name, Harry looked at the two vampires eagerly, hopping out of bed as he chirped out, "Yes! I'll join Kaname-sama...I mean, all of you tonight!"

Ruka and Rima looked astonished at his sudden eagerness to join their company. They wondered what had made him seem so friendly, so...out of character. Seeing their curious looks, he cleared his throat and glanced sheepishly back at the two, quietly amending his earlier statement.

"Eh...Um...I'll be down in a minute, all right? Just give me time to get dressed, please."

He gave a hesitant glance in their direction, as if searching for their acceptance. He flushed slightly as he noticed the girls were not making their way toward the door. Was he expected to dress in front of them, he wondered. Did they not get the idea that he was trying to get them to leave?

Harry shifted his weight from his right to left leg, then back again. He nervously wondered what he should do. Would they get offended if he asked them to leave in a more obvious way? There's no way I'm getting undressed in front of two girls, his mind quailed. Outrageous!

"Um...Can I...uh...I mean...Can you..?" He stopped mid-sentence, unable to get the question out without getting embarrassed. Harry took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as his cheeks flamed. "Can you please leave while I get dressed?" he rushed out, waiting anxiously for a sound to indicate what the girls were doing.

Nothing. No sound at all came from the vampires invading his room. Apparently, he thought incredulously, they were intending to stay! He peeked an eye open hesitantly and quickly opened both eyes all the way as he looked at both of their expressions.

Rima grinned unrepentantly at him, her eyes glittering with satisfaction. At what, he could not fathom. Ruka, on the other hand, seemed to be staring in mute fascination upon his legs. He glanced nervously down, wondering what she could find so enthralling about pajama-clad legs. Instead, he was greeted with the sight of his bare legs...his _very_ bare, _very_ _smooth_ legs! Not only were his legs on display for the two girls to see, but somehow the slight down that had once covered them had been removed!

"What's going on here?" he bit out, a small tic forming above his right eye.

Harry met the two girls' gazes, both harboring guilty but satisfied looks.

"Don't you like it, Herii-kun?" Rima confidently asked. "I think you look absolutely wonderful! You're just so cute wearing that. I really do wish you would agree to model with me for my upcoming modeling gig! It's for a magazine called _Vivacious Vampiress _and it's all the rage with vampire women of more discerning taste!"

She sidled up to Harry, her eyes pleading and her hands clasped in front of her as if she were about ready to beg Harry for his cooperation. Rima continued to ramble on, unaware of Harry's rising anger as he listened to her monologue.

"...and we might even just use that outfit! Crossdressing is the "in" thing right now, after all..."

Ruka cast a worried look at the fuming boy in front of them, gently pulling at Rima's elbow to get the rambling girl's attention. However, her efforts were in vain, as the excited girl continued her cajoling. Instead, Ruka backed away from the scene, heading toward the door without taking her eyes from the glowering boy before Rima. Soon, she worried. Soon, Herii-kun would explode...and she wanted to make her escape before that.

"That dress is really perfect, you know. The photographer would just love it. School girl uniforms are always in demand, that's for sure..."

Catching the gist of Rima's raving, a worried Harry glanced once more down at himself. His mouth gaped open in horror as he looked over the outfit he was wearing, letting out a guttural growl as he took it all in.

He was in a school uniform. A girl's school uniform. A girl's school uniform from the Headmaster. A girl's school uniform from the Headmaster that happened to be very short! He was in a girl's school uniform from the Headmaster that happened to be very short, and his legs had been shaved!

With a flying leap, he startled the excited Rima out of her happy monologue. She lunged quickly backward, wheeling her arms out in the air to keep her balance and just barely managing to keep away from the enraged Harry's grasp. Harry paused, his breath ragged and his body slightly hunched forward from his sudden charge. The frightened Rima and Ruka both looked warily upon the boy before them. Just one moment before he had been so quiet and unassuming. Now Harry reminded them of a wild animal stalking its prey. His green eyes seemed to glow unnaturally bright as he contemplated the two. An evil grin slowly spread across his features, and his unruly bangs shaded his eyes, making it harder for the two girls to read his intent.

"Run..." he whispered.

That was enough for the two girls to race for the door, scrambling to be the first one out, their hurried tug-of-war only succeeding in hindering their escape. They heard a quiet growl behind them as Harry tried to control his raging temper. With a squeal, Ruka shoved Rima out of the way, running out of the room and down the hallway hurriedly, a frantic Rima following closely behind as they rushed down the length of the hallway and to the stairs, where the relative safety of the living room and all of the other vampires beckoned to them.

Harry made the mistake of looking at the offending garments one more time, which only riled him up once more.

"Argh!" He yelled loudly, grabbing his hair and yanking hard at the caught strands. He angrily walked toward the open door, intent on slamming it so he could have some privacy to change out of this travesty of an outfit when he heard a frightened squeal. He looked angrily out the doorway and down the hall, making sure that the two girls were truly out of his sight.

Instead, they had hesitantly stopped at the edge of the stairway and were glancing inquisitively back in the direction of Harry's room. Upon spotting them, Harry gave a disgusted and angry glare at them, baring his teeth and growling at them once more. Ruka let out a quiet "Meep!" and quivered at his fierce expression, which rivaled some of the angriest looks Kaname-sama had given to Hanabusa and Akatsuki when Hanabusa was up to his usual tricks.

Ruka, on the other hand, could not seem to take in anything else but the outfit that Harry was still wearing. She gave a giggle and muttered, "Cute!"

* * *

Downstairs, all of the other vampires flinched as a roar rang through the Moon Dormitory, threatening to shake the rafters down upon them. Hanabusa gave a start at the sudden noise, shooting up from the warmth of his cozy chair. The others, stationed at various points throughout the room, also stood at attention as they waited for a possible attack.

"I'll kill you!" a frustrated scream echoed from upstairs, followed by the thundering of rapid footsteps tripping down the stairs.

"That's Potteru-kun..." Senri stated in a monotone.

Kaname cast a glance of subtle curiosity toward the entrance of the room, wondering what could have riled the tiny vampire up now. When the squealing and giggling forms of Rima and Ruka skidded across the foyer and made for the living area, Kaname only sighed in frustration, bringing up a hand to rub at his suddenly throbbing temple. Why was keeping the peace in Moon Dormitory so hard, he wondered despairingly, making sure to keep his expression vague. It would not do for the others to see his frustration.

All of the vampires already in the room followed the two frantic vampires with their eyes as Ruka and Rima jumped over smaller pieces of furniture and huddled behind a sturdy oak table situated behind the largest couch, trying their best to hush their giggling.

"Eh?" Hanabusa muttered, extremely confused. "What's going on?"

Neither of the two fleeing vampires answered, instead hunkering down and peeking around the corner of a table leg to spy on the living area's entryway, as if expecting something to appear there any minute. Everyone followed their example and turned toward the entrance as well.

Kaname listened as another set of footsteps rapidly descended the stairs, recognizing the slightly different sound as the pair of feet leaped from the last step and landed with a sharp retort on the expensive and imported tile of the foyer. That better not have left a scratch, he mused as he gave a serene smile that twitched downward at one corner. I'd have to explain that to the Headmaster, and, well...I'd like to keep as far away from his dimwitted wiles as possible.

His smile twitched again, threatening to turn into a deep frown. He cast a disgusted glance at the two hidden girls, knowing that they would not see the look and feeling safe in doing so. One day, he mused. One day free from trouble is all I ask for!

With a sigh, Kaname turned back toward the entrance, expecting Herii-kun to pop into view any moment now. What he did not expect was the sight that Herii made as he finally turned the corner and came to a sudden stop in the middle of the entryway. Kaname's eyes widened subtly in his surprise as he took in an angry, panting Herii, the petite vampire's green eyes lit with a fierce passion and his small canines bared as he looked hurriedly about the room.

Kaname couldn't seem to focus on much else as his eyes perused the expanse of exposed bare flesh that was Herii's smooth calves. His eyes wandered even farther upward, hungrily taking in pale thighs only partially covered by the short pleats of the standard skirt every Night Class girl was required to wear.

Wait! A skirt? Kaname's mind seemed to halt at the word. Herii-kun was wearing a skirt!

Kaname's body went rigid as his mind tried to process what his eyes were feasting upon. His brain told him to turn around and reprimand Ruka and Rima, the obvious culprits of this hare-brained scheme, but he couldn't seem to get his body to cooperate. Instead, his eyes refused to leave the entrancing sight before him. He had noticed that Herii-kun was a true beauty before, but the reality of his etherealness only now seemed to finally sink into his consciousness. There seemed to be a mystical glow emanating from the younger boy, who could definitely pass as a girl if he had a mind to.

And he would be the most beautiful of girls I have ever had the chance to encounter, Kaname thought, the animalistic side of his mind purring at the opportunity to look his fill upon the enchanting boy. Kaname sucked in a breath as he avidly watched Herii-kun bite at his bottom lip in anger, the scent of the boy's blood calling to the more worldly and experienced vampire.

Kaname's normally disinterested mahogany gaze rapidly flared a brighter red as something within him burst into life. Do I need more blood, he contemplated. He had just taken a blood tablet before he came down, and while it didn't satisfy the thirst as much as real blood, it was usually sufficient to keep his urge to hunt at bay for about a week. No, it couldn't be that, the back of his mind mused as his instincts took over and he hungrily scanned his new prey. Kaname had to forcefully stop himself from licking his extended fangs and preparing to leap at Herii-kun.

"Where are they?" Harry demanded, seething over the humiliation the two vampires had visited upon him.

At the sound of Harry's irate voice, Kaname seemed to snap out of his stupor, tearing his gaze away from Harry's trim legs and forcing himself to take in the situation with a more analytical eye. He decided it would be best to let the scene work itself out, and he also wanted to observe how the newest addition to Moon Dormitory would handle the situation.

Harry peered around the room once again, his hardened emerald gaze flitting angrily from one area to the next. Still unable to locate the culprits of this newest fiasco, Harry once again looked to the other vampires in the room for an answer.

"I know they came in here! Now, tell me where they are!" he drawled in a falsely smooth tone, deadly in its intensity.

However, none of the vampires acknowledged the threat in his voice, instead Senri and Kain sneered at the littlest vampire. Hanabusa, on the other hand, could not seem to refrain from gut-wrenching laughter. Harry growled once at Hanabusa before turning away from him in disgust, only to be confronted with a stern, unreadable look from his mate.

Harry shifted his feet anxiously. He hoped he had not offended Kaname in any way by barging into the room and demanding things. It hadn't taken him long to figure out that Kaname was the main authority-the only authority, really-at Moon Dormitory. All of the other vampires seemed to respect and flock to him, deferring to his judgment on almost all matters. Had he somehow upset the elder vampire with his actions just now? Harry looked down to the floor, the fingers of his right hand nervously twirling around the ebony strands of his bangs.

"You look cute, Herii-kun," Takuma's soothing voice commented.

Harry's head jerked up as his eyes widened at the unexpected comment, confused at the blonde vampire's pleasant smile. If Kaname was upset with him, then why would Takuma, who seemed to follow Kaname's orders without question, show Harry support? Harry surreptitiously glanced in Kaname's direction, hoping to find some answers, but he was only left with more questions as he still could not decipher his mate's expression. Harry looked back toward Takuma.

"Huh?" was the only response he could think of. It seemed as if all intelligent thought had fled his brain since he had realized Kaname was in the room.

Takuma pointedly skimmed his eyes over Harry's form. Upon finishing his perusal, he once again met Harry's gaze and stated with a gentle smile, "I said you look cute."

Borrowing from Takuma's cue, Harry automatically glanced down at himself, finally remembering the embarrassing girls' uniform Ruka and Rima had placed him in. Harry couldn't help but let out a mortified growl, his cheeks flushing brightly as he tugged at the bottom of the skirt. Oh, just great, he thought, horrified that he had forgotten his current state of dress for even a minute. And now, his mate had just witnessed what looked to be his shameful parading around the public dorms in attire that could definitely be construed as less than appropriate.

I wanted to gain Kaname's attention, but I didn't figure this was how I would do it, he incredulously mused. And to top it all off, he had to listen to that braying ass named Aidolt laughing at his misfortune. He glared at Hanabusa, who was presently guffawing so hard he seemed to be hugging his sides and crying. Harry's glare of death had no effect on the laughing vampire, as Hanabusa apparently clenched his eyes shut when he laughed. Harry grit his teeth silently instead.

"Damn those girls," Harry threatened lowly, briefly closing his eyes as he imagined himself in something a little less revealing.

His magic pulsed once and then fled across his skin, analyzing the makeup of the uniform fabric and multiplying it until the skirt's threads had rebuilt themselves into a white pair of pants exactly like the ones of the boys' uniform. Harry used this opportunity to try to calm his anger, taking several slow and steady breaths as he focused only on the backs of his eyelids. And this method might have worked if it hadn't have been for a familiar grating voice scraping directly across his nerves.

"Aww...change it back Herii-kun," Hanabusa drawled, casting a lewd once-over in Harry's direction and winking wickedly before turning to leer suggestively at their dorm president. "What do you think, Kaname-sama? Didn't you just want to devour him in that cute little skirt ensemble, hmm..?"

Mortified, Harry was unable to look in Kaname's direction. Instead, he bounded across the room in a flying leap, attempting in vain to tackle the slightly larger Hanabusa, who had become a royal pain in his bum.

"Aidolt!" he screamed in embarrassment. Enough was enough, Harry concluded as he started to angrily shake the laughing Hanabusa, hoping to knock some sense into the idiot.

"I've had enough of your ludicrous comments, you hare-brained moron!" Harry ranted as he continued to shake the blonde before him.

Hanabusa still seemed unable to control his laughter, though he was making an effort after he noticed the disapproving look Kaname was throwing in his direction. His cheeks were reddening rapidly and puffing out slightly in his exertions to keep his chuckles at bay. As Harry gave his shoulders a particularly vicious shake, the contained amusement burst from Hanabusa's pursed lips and pierced the air between the two vampires, causing Harry's hackles to raise in frustrated mortification.

Seeing the look of hopeless embarrassment on the newest vampire's face, some protective instinct inside of Kaname sprang to the fore, a feeling that he had only truly experienced with one other individual. What was it about this unknown vampire that makes me feel such an emotion, Kaname wondered. Why do I feel the need to save Herii-kun, even in an unimportant situation like this?

Kaname sighed once again. I suppose it really is too much to hope for one day of sanity, he mused as he prepared to traverse the expanse of the living room and rescue Harry from his humiliation. He didn't even make it halfway when everyone stilled at the sound of a giggle echoing from behind the large sofa. Kaname and the other vampires watched in fascination as Harry became incredibly still, giving up his urge to throttle Hanabusa with his bare hands as he listened attentively to the sound.

Another giggle emerged from behind the sofa. Harry silently stepped away from Hanabusa and crept toward the piece of furniture, suddenly springing over the top of the sofa and surprising the inhabitants behind it. A small ruckus ensued, accompanied by the occasional girlish squeal or two and a slightly deeper and gleeful laugh from what everyone guessed to be a vengeful Harry. The vampires didn't feel the need to worry until all sounds from the three unseen quarrelers came to a sudden halt.

It wasn't until a triumphant Harry emerged that Kaname realized he had been holding his breath. Taking in a quick, almost inaudible breath of air, Kaname looked Harry over, noting the lack of cuts and scrapes that usually accompanied a tussle with either of the two female vampires. He sighed in relief, something in his heart happy that the younger vampire remained untouched.

Harry only gamboled lazily across the room, a smug, toothy grin plastered on his face and an intense satisfaction lighting his emerald eyes. He made it all the way to the entryway to the foyer before he turned around to acknowledge the stunned vampires in the room, only holding up two fingers in the form of a victory 'V' and crinkling his eyes shut as he stated confidently, "See you in class, right?".

And with that, he flashed out of Kaname's view. None of the bewildered vampires moved from their wide-eyed perusal of the now empty doorway, listening to Harry's assured gait until the front door clicked into place behind him.

"Uh, what just happened?" Hanabusa dubiously mumbled, confused but unquestionably amused by Harry's antics.

Takuma shrugged good-naturedly, managing to precariously hold onto a tremulous smile through his bemusement. He cast a questioning glance in Kaname's direction, who had retained his always collected composure. Underneath the surface, though, Takuma could see the slight hint of perplexity in Kaname's stoic gaze as he tore his eyes from the entryway and to the couch, where he waited patiently for Ruka and Rima to emerge. What exactly had Herii-kun done to them, they all wondered simultaneously.

A stunned Ruka and Rima slowly arose from their hiding place, unable to take their eyes off of each other in horrified fascination, as if neither of them could really believe their new appearances. The shock only wore off slowly in slight degrees, until Rima began emitting a small wheezing sound from the back of her throat.

"Are those leeches for hair? And warts?" Senri questioned placidly. Kain, who was standing next to Senri, just nodded once and added, "They have 'fangirl' written in blood on their foreheads. Wonder who's blood that is..."

A high-pitched keening wail escaped from Ruka, who had so far remained in stunned silence.

Takuma walked up to the two horrified girls, flicking a wildly wiggling bang of leech out of Ruka's vision and hesitantly smiling in Rima's direction as he looked up at her forehead.

"Um...Rima? You might want to do something about that leech before it sucks too much of your blood," he calmly stated with his standard, good-guy smile.

Rima hesitantly brought shaking fingers upwards, questing for said leech. Her fingers managed to barely brush against the thirsty bloodsucker before a quiet whimper eked its way past her throat. Breaking from their stupor, Ruka and Rima raced across the room after a long-gone Harry, yelling, "Wait, Herii-chan! We're sorry! Just turn us back!"

"Oh, Kami-sama..." Hanabusa whispered in secret delight, avidly taking in the rearranged visages of the two once beautiful girls. He covered his mouth in pretended sympathy, really only covering any escaping laughter. "That kid's beginning to grow on me," he whispered with a hidden smile.

Kaname only sighed. The damage control for this fiasco was going to be tremendous, he mused. He could only hope that Harry would be willing to forgive the two girls and turn them back to normal with all possible haste. He wasn't really looking forward to a bunch of screaming girls for the rest of the night. Really! Kaname thought. How am I supposed to handle one irate vampire who had been dressed in women's clothing, not to mention two hysterical vampires with leeches for hair? Kaname could only rub his temple for the second time tonight and bite back his urge to pull at his hair as he contemplated the the next several hours.

It was kind of funny, though.

* * *

A.N.: I know it's been a very long time since I have updated. I'm late. My excuse? I got lost on the road of life...

Another A.N.: It's actually been so long since I have updated that I forgot where I was on my story. I also had a very hard time with this chapter. My writing style tends to fluctuate wildly, so it was tough to keep it flowing with the previous chapters. I seem to have lost my interest in this story, but I couldn't stop writing it since there are so many people who _are interested _in it. I will try to force myself to keep updating, but I make no promises.


	17. Chapter 17

Muketsu no Kyuuketsuki

Chapter 17: A Budding Romance, Perhaps?

Word Count: 6110

Disclaimer: The people who wrote HP and VK were geniuses. Or is that genii? Apparently, I'm not. Almost genius, but no.

Author's Note: I know it's taken a long time, but here's chapter the seventeenth. For those going to question when my next update will be (on either of my lengthy stories), I can only say I truly do not know. I don't have any other chapters finished, as I don't believe in saving back chapters without uploading them right away. When I have more, I will load them right away, but I give no guarantees as to when that will be. Thanks for those who have patiently waited (and those who have waited impatiently, as well). It's nice to know that any of my writing is considered good enough to leave a review about. You guys are the best!

* * *

Harry stood outside the Moon Dormitory, watching silently as the sun began to fade into the trees surrounding the academy, his arms crossed defensively over his chest. He couldn't help but to brood as he waited for the other vampires to head out for class. It hadn't taken Harry long to realize he hadn't known the way to his new school building, and so he had heaved a huge, disappointed sigh and leaned his back against the still warm bricks of the dormitory wall. He had really been looking forward to gloating over his prank on the two girls, even going so far as to imagine smirking triumphantly at the others as they filed into the classroom.

_So much for that_, Harry thought miserably. Now he was going to look especially stupid when they walked out and saw him still standing here, waiting for them like a lost puppy. But it was better than the humiliation he would receive if he wandered off and became lost, he supposed.

He shrugged his shoulders slightly-feeling the roughness of the brick beneath them as he did so-and continued on with his silent perusal of the sky. Such a long time had passed since Harry had last been able to watch the sunset. A relieved smile crossed his face as he realized he would get to gaze at these same pinks, oranges, and purples every day if he wanted, since he had found his mate. Harry chuckled softly in happiness, sending a victory hand sign at the setting sun.

It was at this exact moment when the front door of the dormitory opened and someone stepped out. Harry's cheeks flared with instant heat as he realized he had been caught gloating at the sun. Of course, it seemed only fitting to him that the vampire who had seen his childish antics was none other than Kaname. Harry quickly withdrew his fingers from the air and sifted them nervously through the hair brushing the back of his neck.

Kaname just raised one eyebrow, deciding he wasn't even going to ask. Instead, he shifted his weight onto the leg farthest away from the newest addition to Moon Dormitory and made a point of not looking at Harry, as if wanting to maintain his distance. _Probably wants to stay as far away from the crazy vampire as he can_, Harry muttered in his mind. _Why'd he have to come out right at that moment?_

The silence pervaded the space between the two vampires, making Harry feel as if they were miles apart. What was he supposed to say to someone who was technically his mate, but was completely unaware of that fact? His childhood of living with the Dursleys had made him socially incompetent, and his always wildly fluctuating popularity in the wizarding world hadn't helped much. Harry shuffled his hair once again, accidentally letting out a quiet groan of frustration. This was getting them nowhere! Harry had just opened his mouth to spout something that probably would have sounded extremely foolish when Kaname filled the silence instead, his mahogany eyes calmly meeting Harry's own emerald green.

"I've talked to Rima-san and Ruka-san. They will be leaving you alone from now on," Kaname's smooth voice stated, causing a shiver to race up and down Harry's spine. "Would it be too much to ask to remove the spells you have cast upon them?"

Harry was enthralled with that voice, the rich tones and subtle vibrations they caused within his own body. He could feel the veela inside himself preening over the attention it was receiving from its Other Half. Harry actually had to hold himself back from just going up to Kaname and hugging his mate, the urge to be close was so great. No telling how long he would have remained standing there looking like a dimwit and not answering Kaname's question if it had not been for the clatter of approaching footsteps from within the dormitory. As it was, Kaname was giving him a strange, indecipherable look. Harry took it to mean that he was not impressed with the new Night Class student at all.

With a forced laugh and an absent-minded rub at the lightning bolt scar on his forehead-an old habit from Hogwarts when everyone's attention was focused upon him-Harry sheepishly replied, "They'll wear off in a few hours."

Kaname sent Harry another sidelong glance, unsure of what to make of the new student. He seemed like he could be a lot of trouble, but, all the same, Kaname felt some sort of primal pull toward the lithe, little vampire. He had noticed the other vampires' varying degrees of reaction to the boy, so he knew he was not alone in feeling this. _Maybe it was just part of Potter-san's vampiric abilities?_ With a mental shrug, the dorm president chose to leave the topic alone for now. He needed to collect more information on the young vampire first before he would come to any decisions regarding Potter-san.

A small smirk crossed Kaname's face as he replied to Harry's answer. After all, the boy's revenge had been entertaining, and, from what he had seen of Potter-san's magic, it could have been much worse. All in all, Potter-san had gone extremely easy on the girls, who had deserved every bit of the pranks played on them. Kaname decided to award the young man one point on his 'What-I-Appreciate-About-Potter' list.

So far, the mental tally included the smaller vampire's beauty (his petite frame really appealed to him; he imagined the top of Potter-san's head would fit right into the nook of his shoulder if the younger vampire stood on tiptoes) , his distracting scent (like a nice tropical breeze), the way he wouldn't let the older vampires take advantage of him (though they clearly were larger than he), how he mastered his vampire thirst for so long, and his scent ... _Had he mentioned that one already? _Kaname thought so, but the combination of Potter-san's magic, blood, and his natural musk was constantly hovering at the front of Kaname's mind, and he felt that it deserved several points in itself.

"All right. That's fair enough," Kaname calmly told the younger vampire, taking notice as Potter-san heaved a sigh of relief, as if he had been holding his breath in anticipation of Kaname's anger over his refusal to remove the spellwork immediately. Shrugging his shoulders and giving a small smile to the hesitant boy beside him, Kaname tried to soothe Potter-san's nerves by adding, "Missing one night of class in a millennium of them will make no difference."

There was another uncomfortable lull in the conversation after Kaname's remark as once again Harry cursed his unlucky upbringing. _What should he talk about?_ He really hated it when people talked about inane topics like the weather just to start a conversation. And who cared about the weather anyway when you really felt like sucking pleasurably at your mate's neck? _Or maybe Kaname sucking at his neck,_ Harry thought, caught up in his delusions.

And so it was that he jumped in surprise as the silence was abruptly broken by the dormitory door yanking open. His wide eyes took in the group of vampires filing out in singles and pairs, Ichijo Takuma taking the lead in his calm, efficient style, while Aido Hanabusa and Kain Akatsuki followed soon thereafter. Next came a bored-looking Shiki Senri, his light blue eyes refusing to focus anywhere but straight ahead, as if everything around him was insignificant and unworthy of his attention. Finally, Seiren exited the dormitory building at a slow pace, turning around to close the doors silently behind her.

Harry figured Ruka-san and Rima-san would not be coming to class tonight, what with their leech-hair and all. Kaname had pretty much said just that a little bit ago. Harry felt another small thrill of victory at even the thought of his revenge on the two, and he had to hold back the smirk that threatened to emerge. There was a slight bounce in his step as he pushed himself off the wall, preparing to follow the other vampires to class.

This action caused the group of vampires to finally catch sight of him out of the corner of their eyes. Takuma stopped abruptly and snapped his head in Harry's direction, the others behind him quickly following suit and standing at alert. Seeing it was only Harry, Takuma relaxed and gave a dazzling smile. Seiren nodded in acknowledgment, the silver animal-like sheen in her purple eyes for once giving off the feeling of warmth. Harry remembered how this woman had comforted him and let him sleep on her shoulder at their first meeting, just like how he supposed a mother would allow their child the same privilege. He returned Takuma's and Seiren's greetings with a smile of his own.

However, when he looked in the direction of the group's three other vampires, his smile instantly melted off his face, to be replaced with a mask of confusion and apprehension. The leers on their faces were slightly off-putting. _Had his spellwork on the school uniform worn off or something?_ Harry sent a surreptitious glance downward at his outfit, but the skirt had not reappeared.

"What?" Harry whined. It was really beginning to tick him off how Hanabusa, Akatsuki, and even Senri were looking at him.

Hanabusa glided across the few feet between them, sidling up to Harry's side and attempting to sling an arm across the dark-haired teen's shoulders. Harry shrugged away from the questing appendage, shifting nervously away from the older male. _The blonde really needed to learn about personal space_, Harry thought.

"Oh, it's nothing..." Hanabusa drawled, grinning like a loon as he once again tried to place his arm around Harry, taking pleasure from the younger male's frantic attempts to shrug him off.

A deep, warning growl resonated throughout the area, causing both Harry and Hanabusa to pause in their silent struggle and glance upward quickly to assess the unknown threat. A shocked Hanabusa took in the gleaming, bared teeth of the angry dorm leader, perceiving the slight red glaze to Kaname's normally mahogany orbs.

"Aido-san," Kaname bit out through clenched teeth, his white canines unconsciously lengthening in preparation for a potential fight.

Hanabusa didn't quite understand how he had angered the dorm president, but he wasn't going to take any chances. With a quick oath, the blonde vampire released Harry and backed slowly away, never taking his eyes from the reddened ones of his leader. As soon as Hanabusa stepped away from the new Night Class student, though, Kaname's eyes faded to mahogany once more, and all traces of the previous fury left his face.

The blonde glanced suspiciously at Kaname, unable to figure out why the chocolate-haired pureblood vampire had felt the need to threaten him. It didn't take him long to decipher that Kaname's eyes repeatedly fixated on one object-or, should he say, one _person_. Hanabusa tried to keep the amazement and glee from his features as he saw his dorm president once again glancing unconsciously in Harry's direction. _So, someone's a little protective, aren't they_, Hanabusa delightfully mused. He was just about ready to once again make a move on the little, ebony-haired male and watch Kaname's reaction when Takuma's voice distracted him.

"I thought you were going to see us in class, Harry-kun," Takuma said in an even, mellow voice, his ever-present smile still firmly affixed to his face.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, sending a weak grin in the taller blonde's direction. "Um, yeah ... about that ..." he mumbled, his voice trailing off into a whisper. "I kind of didn't know where they were."

Takuma's cool, olive green eyes flickered with repressed mirth as he barely managed to withhold any chuckles that wanted to emerge at the kicked-puppy pout on Harry's face.

"Come on, then. We'll show you," he stated, simultaneously turning away from the dormitory and wiggling his fingers in a motion to follow him. The group of vampires started out after Takuma, Hanabusa glancing over his shoulder gleefully when he noticed Kaname seemed to be waiting for Harry to move. When Harry finally did begin to move a moment later, Kaname stepped up beside him so the two could walk together, unconsciously hovering protectively next to the fragile-looking youth.

Hanabusa elbowed Akatsuki in the side, snickering all the while and motioning with his head for his cousin to glance backward. Akatsuki rolled his eyes at Hanabusa's antics but looked behind them to placate the excitable blonde. His eyes widened considerably as he took in how close the two were walking-Harry's gaze firmly affixed on the ground and cheeks alight, Kaname's unknowingly possessive eyes fixed on the top of the shorter boy's head. Akatsuki silently turned around, contemplative.

"What do you think, Aka-kun?" Hanabusa animatedly whispered, his head leaning toward Akatsuki's conspiratorially as they approached a large, stone gateway ahead. "A budding romance, perhaps?"

Akatsuki shrugged his shoulders, unsure exactly what was going on between Kaname and the new vampire. He had thought their dorm president had eyes only for Yuuki-san. Then again, maybe he was wrong. Potter-san did seem to have some type of magnetic pull about him. Akatsuki could not blame Kaname for giving in to the feeling, if that ended up being the case. Brushing a hand through his already messy orange hair, Akatsuki sighed and turned his amber gaze toward the gate in front of them. He could hear the roar of murmurs coming from the other side as they advanced. _Here we go again_, he mentally prepared himself, sending a wry glance at his cousin, who somehow enjoyed the opening of the gates. Akatsuki often wondered if Hanabusa was really his cousin. They were just too different to be related.

Everyone paused briefly upon arrival at the closed gate that Senri had long ago dubbed the Otakumon, and Kaname took the opportunity to gaze once more at the smaller vampire beside him. "Are you ready for this, Potter-san?" he asked evenly, motioning toward the still closed gateway to indicate what he was talking about.

Harry's head shot upward in surprise, his curious stare fixed upon Kaname's calm mahogany orbs. "Ready for what?" Harry questioned, worry lacing his voice. With his penchant for attracting trouble, there was no telling what horrors lie on the other side of that wall. Maybe joining the Night Class hadn't been such a good idea after all? But Harry rallied his courage, taking a deep breath in preparation for whatever was to come, glad that his mate stood beside him.

Kaname smiled mysteriously, causing another shiver to run down Harry's spine. Whether from anticipation of the horrible possibilities waiting for him on the other side of the gate or from a pleasurable thrill at the expression on his mate's face, he could not tell. _Probably a bit of both_, he assumed.

Takuma walked forward confidently, rapping twice on the wood of the door. Instantly, the dull noise quieted on the other side, so that Harry could only hear the breathing of his fellow vampires and the slightly off-pace beating of his heart. Harry glanced once more toward Kaname, asking for reassurance. The older male cast a supportive grimace in his direction.

"Though it is not one of the perks of living at a boarding school with humans, this is something that we all have become accustomed to over time, Potter-san," Kaname murmured. He sent a wry glance toward Hanabusa, silently directing Harry to look as well. Harry sweatdropped as he took in the excited blonde, who seemed to be hopping from foot to foot anxiously. Kaname rolled his eyes at Hanabusa's actions, and Harry could hear the underlying tones of humor and slight disgust as the pureblood aristocrat continued.

"Some of us are more accustomed than others..."

Harry's lips quirked upward into a soft smile at Kaname's words. It was nice to know that his mate had a sense of humor wrapped somewhere deep within all those layers of impartiality and cool detachment. But what was with being called Potter-san all of the time? He realized it was Japanese etiquette, but it sort of freaked him out that his mate was calling him something so formal.

"Um ... I'd really like it if you called me Harry, please," the nervous teen managed to utter, his fingers twitching anxiously where they were clenched around the fabric of his pants. Harry held his breath without thinking as he waited for Kaname's reply. If Kaname refused his request, it meant that the other, older teen probably didn't really care to get to know Harry. On the other hand, if Kaname did agree to a relaxing of formalities between them, then Harry's job of gaining Kaname's attentions would be that little bit easier.

Kaname searched Harry's tense countenance, taking note of the grip the other boy's fingers had on his pant leg. _That was just too cute_, Kaname thought, an indulgent smile flitting across his lips.

"Very well, Harry-san," he replied, watching as the rigidity left the smaller male's shoulders and a truly beguiling grin appeared, lighting his emerald eyes up with an inner fire. Kaname conspiratorially leaned closer to Harry's slight frame, whispering into his ear and smirking inwardly as he picked up on the subtle vibrations of the resulting tremble that raced through the dark-haired boy. "Stay close to me as we walk through the gates. I wouldn't want you to get attacked."

Kaname seized the opportunity at hand to sniff discreetly at the other male's pale neck, his eyes reddening slightly as the heavenly whiff filtered across his senses and seemed to settle warmly in his chest. Harry's scent reminded him of a deserted, warm sandy beach in Okinawa, an oasis of pleasure for its two sole inhabitants. Though he barely knew the young man, Kaname realized Harry was meant to be loved. _And he would love to be the one to show the beautiful male that_.

_What_? Kaname screamed mentally, abruptly halting that train of thought. _He loved Yuuki, right_? She had been his betrothed since she was born (albeit she was currently unaware of this fact), and he had grown up knowing that Yuuki was meant for him. He had never even considered any other option. Now, here he was flirting with someone he barely knew, imagining lewd situations the two could find themselves in just from the smell of the other man!

_Granted, Harry did smell very good_, Kaname's vampire side countered. _And something about the boy just called out to him_. Kaname shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts, determined to set the distraction of the other male out of his mind. He vowed that he would only think of Yuuki from now on. After arriving at this final decision, Kaname squared his shoulders and took a step away from the younger man, hardening his face into a mask of cool politeness.

One step away was all he could manage, though, before the urge to remain near Harry became too much to bear. Mentally berating himself over his inability to break free of the hold the dark-haired boy seemed to have over him, Kaname muttered a groan aloud and felt the need to run a hand through his hair in aggravation. He refrained from the foolish action ... barely.

Harry watched in confusion as Kaname seemed to war within himself for a moment. He wasn't one hundred percent certain, but, for a second there, Harry thought the older vampire had been flirting with him. He even thought Kaname might have sniffed him. _But no_, Harry negated. He must have been imagining things, for, within the next breath, the other had shifted away and closed himself off. Harry could no longer read anything of Kaname's blank expression. He couldn't help feeling a little hurt over the vampire's confusing reactions. Not even a minute ago, Kaname had been engaging and reassuring Harry. Now, he was as cold as ice. Harry pouted, sending a perplexed look in the other's direction. He was completely and unequivocally at a loss. _And what was with that groan, anyway_?

"I'm sorry if I offended you in some way," Harry anxiously bit out, confused about Kaname's abrupt turnaround. "Are you mad at me?"

BUt Kaname did not give his words any apparent notice, continuing his silence and looking straight ahead at the opening gates. Now that the portal had been opened from the other side, the dull murmur from before became a loud mass of whispers, sighs, and high-pitched exclamations of excitement coming from what appeared to be hundreds of girls in black uniforms. _The day class, then_, Harry assumed. He inched a little bit closer to Kaname. Even if his mate wasn't acknowledging him right now, he took comfort from just knowing Kaname was nearby. _This did not look good_.

Kaname raised an inquiring eyebrow in Harry's direction as the boy crept nearer, the rest of his face remaining an icy mask. He was trying his best to maintain a safe distance from the younger man, repeating a mantra in his head over and over again in hopes that it would break the spell Harry seemed to hold over him. _I love Yuuki. I love Yuuki. I love Yuuki..._

But even as he was repeating those words, Kaname's eyes beheld the hurt expression crossing Harry's face, though the other tried to hold it back. Harry took a quick step away from Kaname, his gaze falling into an intense study of the earth at their feet. Kaname felt a jolt in the vicinity of his heart at the downtrodden boy. Harry's heartache at his refusal to speak to him was just too much for Kaname to watch. He walked forward, following the other vampires as they made their way through the gate. Kaname only managed three steps before he realized that Harry wasn't following.

_What was that mantra again? _Kaname couldn't seem to remember in the face of the innocent boy's pain. The dorm president paused in his step and briefly closed his eyes before coming to a quick decision. It was impossible for him to remain aloof with the other male, it seemed. With a defeated sigh, the older vampire glanced over his shoulder at Harry, his cold features washing away to be replaced with a gentle smile. "Come, Harry-san. Classes are this way."

At the welcoming look on Kaname's face, Harry heaved a relieved sigh and gave a tentative smile in return, the corners of his lips trembling slightly. He worried that Kaname would decide Harry wasn't worth befriending, that this truce was only temporary and his mate would return to giving him the cold shoulder. Harry hesitated slightly, wondering if Kaname really wanted to walk with him again, or if he should just give his mate some space and walk behind him to wherever the night class was held. The debate was taken out of his hands soon enough.

"Kawaii..." the day class girls whispered behind their hands, looking at Harry with wide eyes. He could almost feel the hearts in their gazes. Several girls in the second row leaned forward to get a closer look, their hungry gazes glancing between him and Kaname. Harry tensed in anticipation, his fight-or-flight response kicking in and telling him to make a run for it. He grimaced in discomfort, feeling oddly exposed as he stood by himself, facing their adoring stares alone. The scent of imminent danger-or possibly, imminent glomping-hung heavily in the air. He listened uneasily as the girls continued to whisper excitedly.

"Who is he?"

"Kaname-sama called him Harry-san..."

"Did you see Kaname-sama smile at him..?"

"He smiled at me like that once..."

"Yeah, in your dreams..."

In a mad dash, Harry rushed to Kaname's side, so close that the sleeves of their white jackets seemed to brush any time either of them moved even slightly. Kaname continued to smile, a touch of humor entering his mahogany orbs as he watched the nervous boy at his side. Harry's anxious gaze flitted all around them, spanning the crowd as if waiting for an enemy attack. A quiet chuckle escaped Kaname, and Harry's impossibly green eyes caught his.

Kaname placed a hand upon Harry's shoulder to guide him toward the other night class members, feeling a frisson of pleasure at the point where their bodies touched. Both the boys sucked in a quick breath of air, their eyes flaring with heat. Kaname's mind yelled at him to jerk his hand away from the other male's skin, but he just couldn't seem to make his body obey his common sense. Instead, his hand had a mind of its own, drifting even further down to slide along Harry's spine and settle at the small of his back, applying a subtle hint of pressure there to get the other vampire to move.

Harry shuddered at the gentle touch, his senses attuned to every slight movement of his mate's fingers. His cheeks flushed in pleasure, and his eyes took on a feverish glow. Harry's lips parted with a slight intake of air at the heat building between their still locked gazes. Kaname took this all in, his own eyes reddening steadily. Sucking in his own gust of air, Kaname forced his gaze to leave Harry's intense emeralds and urged the boy to begin walking again.

Their forward movement broke Harry from his daze just enough to realize people were avidly taking in their display with wide-eyed expressions. He looked away from his mate in embarrassment, cheeks flaring a brighter pink as he listened to the day class girls' stunned mutters.

"He's right next to Kaname-sama ..."

"Do you think ... they're ... "

"No ... at least, I don't think so ..."

" ... but that would be really ... cute ... "

"Okay. I've just been converted ... yaoi for life!"

"Mm-hmm..."

"Yeah..."

Harry's shoulders tensed as he took in the whispers surrounding the two males, a hand coming up to cover his eyes in disbelief. It was only a few minutes into his first night of school here; he hadn't even made it to class yet, and he was already getting so much unwanted attention. _What luck_.

"Oh sweet Merlin," he whispered, incredulity liberally lacing his tone.

Kaname paused in his step at the curse erupting from Harry's mouth. _Oh sweet Merlin?_ That was sort of ... strange. _Harry was a wizard, though, so he supposed that made sense_, he thought, shrugging his shoulders and letting a minute smirk spread across his face as he looked down at the boy beside him. Harry was very interesting, to say the least.

"All right, everyone! Back up! Let them through. They need to get to classes," Yuuki's loud, useless threats resounded through the night air as she desperately attempted to get the day girls to back away from Kaname and Harry. "Shoo! Get to bed!"

At the sound of the voice, Kaname's attention to Harry shifted focus onto another. His hand fell like dead weight from the small of Harry's back, and Harry felt an instant chill from its absence. He watched helplessly as Kaname stepped away from him to join Yuuki, who was waving her arms wildly as she stood in front of the line of girls surging forward. A deep ache arose around his heart as he stared numbly at Kaname's back, his eyes refusing to turn away as he watched Kaname smile at the girl and turn to the crowd of fan girls.

"Good evening, ladies," Harry heard him say in his mellow, charming voice. "It's a pleasure to see you once again. However, it is getting very late, and I would hate for you to miss out on sleep because you wished to grace us with your presence tonight."

The day girls sighed in pleasure at the sound of his voice, drinking in Kaname's handsome features like it was their first sip of water in a thousand years. Harry watched as his mate gave a gentle smile meant to awe the day girls into submission.

"It would relieve my mind to know that all of you remained healthy and well-rested."

Squeals erupted from Kaname's fan girls, interspersed with some coos and many fluttering eyelashes. Slowly, the herd dispersed to head back to their rooms for the night, disappointed but willing to do whatever their idol asked of them. Kaname looked away from their retreating figures to focus on something else. Harry could only stare in mute horror as Kaname turned his full attention onto Yuuki, his eyes lit with tenderness as he stepped closer and gazed down at her.

Kaname struck up a conversation with the cheerful girl, talking in whispers so that, from his distance, Harry could hear nothing of what they were saying. He did not need to hear the words, however; his mate's body language said it all. With his gentle smile, the warm look in his wonderful mahogany eyes, the husky laugh that escaped after listening to something she said, Kaname was declaring his love for Yuuki.

Something shattered inside Harry at that moment. His eyes clouded over in pain, his eyelids blinking rapidly to clear the rain of tears threatening to overflow. A hand unconsciously came up to clutch at the fabric over his heart, as if trying to squeeze away the ache found there. Kaname loved Yuuki. They had history together. Yuuki-with her innocent, kind nature-deserved Kaname far more than he himself ever could. Yuuki had never fought a war, watched loved ones die ... killed ...

A brief flare of anger and jealousy toward the girl arose in Harry, only to flicker away almost immediately as he considered the girl standing next to Kaname, next to his mate. Yuuki was a wonderful, giving person. He could not muster up the energy to hate someone like that. His shoulders slumped in defeat and self-pity. Kaname could never truly he his.

At that realization, a distraught Harry took a step backward, shaking his head in denial. A small, keening moan escaped his lips without his notice, and he blinked back more tears, his breath coming in quick, harsh gasps as he entered a state of shock. _Kaname was not his, could never be his. Kaname belonged to another_. The veela core located within his abdomen gave a lurch, churning his stomach and causing Harry to go slightly green. He felt weak in the knees, his arms leaden. _No, no, no no no ... NO! He couldn't live without his-_

"They've known each other for a long time."

Harry started at the quiet voice next to his ear. He was even more startled as he realized who had interrupted his downward spiral of misery. There was no pity in Hanabusa's gaze-only understanding-as the two watched the interaction between Kaname and Yuuki. Hanabusa turned his head to Harry as he continued, the soft look in his blue eyes filled with sympathy. "Kaname has always held Yuuki in the highest esteem."

"He loves her," Harry replied.

With a sad expression, he looked back at Kaname and Yuuki. Zero had now joined the duo, slinging his arm possessively across Yuuki's shoulders and glaring dully at the pureblood vampire. Harry watched as Zero gave a snide grin and leaned down to whisper something into Yuuki's ear that caused her to chuckle, all the while letting Zero pull her closer under the shelter of his arms. Kaname stiffened in response, his eyes flaring with jealousy and hatred for the lower-level vampire that dared to touch Yuuki.

Harry turned away from the scene, unwilling to watch anymore. He looked desperately at Hanabusa, as if asking for him to refute Harry's earlier statement. Instead, the normally hyperactive blonde acknowledged the truth of Harry's words with a saddened gaze.

"Yeah, kiddo. He does."

Seeing Harry's dejection, Hanabusa leaned closer and draped an arm over Harry's shoulders in a bid to ease the younger vampire's despair. All of the bits of information he had overheard from Harry indicated that Kaname was the young vampire's mate. If that were truly the case, then Harry was in for a long world of hurt before anything would even begin to look brighter. Hell, because Kaname was so stubborn, the pureblood vampire might never even consider Harry, he was that stuck on Yuuki.

Lifting the arm on Harry's shoulders a fraction, the blonde gently rapped a finger on the side of Harry's head to gain his attention. Harry glanced at the finger in surprise before turning to meet Hanabusa's gaze with a disheartened but questioning look.

With a pleasant grin on his lips, Hanabusa asked in his well-performed sweet-talker voice, "Say, what can I do to make you feel better?"

He inserted a sly gleam in his eye, applying a small portion of his renowned vampire charm to lighten the mood, using the same finger he had poked Harry with to twirl a strand of the younger vampire's hair. Harry recognized what Hanabusa was trying to do, and, though it did not really work, he appreciated the attempt from the playboy.

With a wobbly smile that came out as more of a grimace, Harry told him, "Just take me to class, Aido-san ... please."

With one last glance at the oblivious Kaname from the distraught teen, Hanabusa steered Harry down the path and toward a large, darkened building in the distance, completely forgetting the fan girls he had told to wait for his return. They had slipped his mind as he struggled to cheer up the hurting boy under his arm.

* * *

A pervading chill wrapped itself around Kaname's body, his vampiric power restless, as if wanting to extend outward from his body and search for something. He tried concentrating on what Yuuki was cheerfully telling him, but none of her words made any sense. He fought in vain to disregard the persistent urge to follow after whatever was calling him, but the image of water, sand, and a nice breeze filtered out Yuuki's words. He was cold, and the warmth of that image implored him to take heed. Unable to ignore the siren call of heat, Kaname agitatedly bit back a half-uttered oath and looked to his left, unmindful of the surprised looks adorning Yuuki's and Zero's faces at his uncharacteristic actions.

His eyes glowed in anger, watching crossly as Hanabusa twirled a strand of Harry's silky black hair around his finger, taking instant notice of the closeness of their bodies and the arm laying across Harry's shoulders as the pair walked away.

"So, what do you think of the day girls?" he heard Hanabusa ask the new arrival, continuing to play with the tendril of hair to try to get the quiet boy's attention.

Kaname watched Harry as the boy hesitated for a moment, then looked up at the notorious playboy and gave a small, but very sweet smile.

"And they say that vampires need a life ... "

Hanabusa choked back a laugh at the reply, ruffling the other male's hair and stating firmly, "I like you, kiddo."

Harry's smile became a real one, his eyes closing in pleasure at Hanabusa's words and warmth highlighting his already beautiful features.

"Thanks, Hanabusa..."

Kaname gave a low growl at the sound of Hanabusa's first name coming from Harry's lips, stalking away from the two stunned disciplinary committee members to keep an eye on the duo. He refused to think too deeply about why he was so angry at the two. Well, really, he was only irritated with the blonde.

_He didn't want Aido taking advantage of Harry-san_, Kaname told himself. _The blonde had always been a bit of a flirt, and Harry-san was so innocent and pure._

_The little beauty deserved much better than someone like Aido._

_He would have to protect the fragile youth because, obviously, someone had to._

_He didn't want to hear the boy calling someone by their first name. Ever._

_Hanabusa had better not even think of using the boy's first name. Ever._

Kaname pushed those last two thoughts from his mind, unwilling to admit what they could mean. _Cross them both out_. They were of no consequence at all, and he decided to bury them deep within his psyche, where he would never think them again.

_Though his own name would sound good coming from Harry's lips._

Kaname paused briefly at that pleasant image as it conjured up an all too fleeting picture of the boy underneath him, his head thrown back in the throes of passion, neck exposed. Kaname gave a delightful shudder.

_Cross that one out, too._

* * *

Author's Note: If you weren't aware, I'm an anime nut. I'm looking for a new one to get into. Based on the below list of titles I already own, does anyone have any suggestions?

Naruto, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Fullmetal Alchemist, Bleach, Prince of Tennis, D.N. Angel, Twelve Kingdoms, Witch Hunter Robin, Wolf's Rain, Scrapped Princess, Moribito, Le Chevalier D'Eon, Jyu-Oh-Sei, Mushi-shi, Ghost Hunt, BECK, Gravitation, Princess Princess, Gakuen Heaven, Loveless, Kyo Kara Maoh!, Ouran High School Host Club, His and Her Circumstances, Wallflower, and a whole slew of Miyazaki films and other feature-length movies.

As you can see, the list is kind of varied. I definitely like humor (mainly because of the weird facial expressions you can see), the dark and serious stuff, and pretty much anything with really nice graphics. Wanna talk shop? I'm willing to listen. Might not know _all_ the answers, but what's the fun in that?

Oh yeah, I made up the name of the gate in this story. As far as I know, none of the vampires in VK have ever thought about naming the gate, let alone actually naming it something like Otakumon. So, don't go looking for it in the manga for verification because you won't find it.


End file.
